¡Reto de todas las parejas!
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: Leer el documento; está todo explicado ahí. Básicamente es un conjunto de fics basado en pedidos al azar. Kill witches and get all of the b*tches
1. Reglas

**Reto de todas las parejas**

Bueno, primero que todo… ¡Hola! Acá habla Danny.

¿La razón de esto? Pues, a veces cuando tengo bloqueos mientras trabajo en fics largos, o sea que no se me ocurre cómo o con qué seguir, me ayuda mucho escribir drabbles de no más de 1000 palabras sobre cualquier cosa, la idea es relajar la mente en algo liviano pero seguir escribiendo.  
Así además practico escribiendo a los demás personajes, no a los shippings que suelo escribir.

Bien, ahora

 **¿En qué consiste?**

Consiste en publicar como review o como mp la pareja que les gustaría, y además **3 palabras** , las que sean. Con ellas, basaré la trama; ejemplo: Sayaka x Mami (¿?), fresas, vestido, imaginación.  
Cualquier palabra sirve, **cualquier.**

Como dije, no pondré peros con ninguna pareja de PMMM; soy abierta de mente respecto a eso y pues es un mejor ejercicio a mi imaginación, a ver qué sale de sus sugerencias.

La única limitación que pondré es que deben ser personajes del Quintet, valga decir: Madoka, Sayaka, Homura, Mami y Kyouko. Los demás… No, porque ya eso es too much, agregaría a Nagisa entre las opciones pero… No me fluye mucho porque hay poca información oficial de ella.

Bueno, también diré que esto nació a propósito de un post parecido que hay en ff, pero en inglés, every ship challenge creo que se llama, no me gusta usar el mismo nombre pero es lo único que resume todo. xD 

Así que, ¡espero que alguien se anime! Otra razón para esto es los pocos ff de PMMM en español que hay en este sitio, por lo que me gustaría aportar en reducir un poquitín eso.

 **EDIT:** Por favor, si usted ya realizó un pedido que todavía no publico, absténgase de pedir otro. No me malinterpreten, AMO tener más material para escribir pero me deprime no poder bajar en nada el número de peticiones. Así que, yo publico vuestro hermoso pedido, y usted ahí en ese momento recién puede hacer otro, por favor.

Bye bye ~


	2. Reto 1: KyouSaya

**Reto # 1**

 **Pareja: KyouSaya**

 **Keywords: Vampiros, pockys y humanos**

 **Pedido por:** **RatchetPower-chan**

* * *

Siempre había sido emocionante y satisfactorio patrullar la ciudad. Hasta ahora, no había ocurrido ningún desorden que no pudiera manejar, lo cual le había hecho ganar todo el respeto entre sus pares.

Después de todo, ¡no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacerle frente a la grandiosa Sayaka-chan!

Tomó su uniforme recién planchado, se vistió rápidamente y colocó su tan honrosa placa en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Ajustó el cinturón, lustró las botas, y arregló su cabello; el maquillaje lo más sobrio posible para mantener el orden en toda su persona.

Con todo listo, se montó en su moto para dirigirse a la oficina de policía. Saludó alegremente, sonrisas de vuelta para los que pasaban a su lado. Si cualquiera le preguntara, diría que estaba satisfecha y feliz con su vida; sus padres siempre se preocupaban por el riesgo al que se exponía cada día, pero era algo que a ella le encantaba.

La adrenalina era adictiva, después de todo.

Se montó en la motocicleta oficial de patrullaje, no la propia, y se dispuso a comenzar su ronda por las calles de Mitakihara. Usualmente no había muchos disturbios; era una ciudad tranquila. Una vuelta por aquí, otra por allá, y así hasta que cayó la noche.

Hizo una parada en un almacén, el que solía frecuentar. Los encargados de la tienda la recibieron con entusiasmo y le ofrecieron las donas más frescas que tenían. Porque sí, estereotípicamente le encantaban las donas.

Le entregaron una bolsa con donas con glaseado de fresa y chispas de colores, y agregó una caja de Pockys para sumar el chocolate a su merienda. Comió un par de las gruesas masas antes de salir, y luego guardó todo en el compartimiento trasero de su vehículo.

Luego de solo avanzar unos metros, escuchó un par de gritos que la sacaron de órbita. Estacionó en el lugar más cercano que encontró, checó que tuviera todo su equipamiento necesario en orden, y empezó la carrera, puños apretados. En este trabajo, el llegar un minuto más tarde podía ser fatal.

Los gritos se escucharon al interior de un callejón. Sacó una linterna, y avanzó rápidamente entre los restos de basura que adornaban el suelo. Escuchó ruido cerca, y apretó los dientes en el momento que vislumbró un par de sombras; fue al encuentro de la escena, y le costó entender lo que ocurría.

Una chica sostenía a la otra, boca apegada a su cuello. Levantó la mirada, aparentemente mosqueada por la luz, y despegó sus labios dejando un hilo de sangre resbalando. Ojos rojos, y cabello del mismo color intenso se clavaron en la oficial, y dejó caer el cuerpo de la muchacha.

"¿No sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir a una persona cuando come?" ¿Uh? ¿Comer?

Unió la escena anterior con las palabras de la extraña, y algo hizo click en su mente. Pero hey, ¡no podía ser! No estaban en una película, y estas cosas definitivamente no pasaban. Probablemente solo era una loca que tenía fetiches con morder a la gente. Sí, seguro era eso.

"¿Tienes la cara para reclamar modales luego de atacar a una persona inocente? ¡Quién te da el derecho!" Soltó la porra del seguro de su cinturón y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó un golpe diagonal directo hacia la cabeza de su oponente. La chica la esquivó sin esfuerzo y se posicionó detrás de Sayaka mientras esta apoyaba el pie y giraba lo más rápido que pudo para encarar a la otra. Otro golpe fallido, la chica bostezó.

"Ah, esperaba más de un policía. Eres la primera de esos tipos que se topa conmigo. S-" Otro golpe al aire, y la chica le aplicó una patada en la espalda.

"Te estoy hablando, de verdad que no tienes modales, carajo." Chasqueó la lengua y sonrió satisfecha por como Sayaka se quejaba en el suelo. "Te daré el honor de saber mi nombre como recompensa por tu patético intento, de todos modos no te servirá de nada. ¡Sakura Kyouko! Es de buena educación que sepas el nombre de quien acabará contigo." Se arrodilló frente a Sayaka y la agarró por el cabello desde la nuca.

"Eh, tendrás la suerte de alimentar a alguien gentil como." Kyouko se agachó hacia el cuello de Sayaka, y cuando el par de colmillos tocaban la superficie de la piel, sintió una descarga que la paralizó y soltar de golpe a Sayaka. Se retorció en el suelo, quejándose y lanzando maldiciones inentendibles; probablemente en otro idioma.

"Es un pésimo hábito subestimar a tus oponentes, Kyouko. Ahora quédate quieta mientras te escolto hacia tu celda, fenómeno." Le dolía la espalda, pero pudo levantarse sin demostrar debilidad y se apresuró en acercarse y sacar las esposas que rápidamente colocó en las muñecas de la pelirroja.

Un par de ojos rojos se clavaron en los propios, dientes apretados. "Tsk, suerte de necia. Pero ahora eres tú la idiota que me subestima pensando que puedes atraparme con ese par de juguetes; esos déjalos para jugar con tu novio en la cama, eh."

Sayaka estaba a punto de mandarla a callar, mejillas rojas, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, escuchó un chasquido y el rojo desapareció de su vista. ¿Había escapado, en serio? Vamos, que le faltó convertirse en murciélago para coronar la noche. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia la víctima, la cual por suerte seguía respirando. La ambulancia no tardó en llevarla a emergencias, y Sayaka volvió a su departamento luego de dar el largo informe en la oficina.

Lanzó sus cosas en el sofá, y tomó la caja de Pockys para comérselos acostada en su cama. Se puso uno entre dientes, y lo mordió con rabia, montón de migajas en el camino. Tenía la luz apagada, la luz de la luna era suficiente luz ya que su cama estaba junto a la ventana. Otro Pocky a la boca, la imagen de Sakura Kyouko en su mente. Grrr, ¡qué coraje! Pero no, no se rendiría; vampiro o la tontería que fuera, si era por tener la ciudad a salvo, ella lo enfrentaría. No necesitaba ayuda tampoco, ella sola era suficiente para patearle el trasero a esa tipa.

Las cortinas ondearon por un viento repentino, y luego de un parpadeo, tenía rojo frente a ella. Rojo que aprisionaba sus brazos y que con alguna fuerza invisible inmovilizaba sus piernas. "Oy, buenas noches… Oficial-san."

La sonrisa satisfactoria la ponía enferma, el no poder moverse en absoluto, peor. "¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¿No tienes nada más que hacer que acosarme, vampiro de segunda?" Oh, eso le había dolido al parecer; la sonrisa desapareció y en cambio obtuvo un fruncir de cejas. Consiguió lo que quería, aunque quizás no había sido lo más inteligente.

"¿V-Vampiro de segunda?" Se echó a reír. "Te mostraré lo que puede hacer un vampiro de segunda entonces, ¿sabía que nunca dejo escapar a mis presas? No eres la excepción." Se inclinó hacia abajo, y encontró el cuello de Sayaka. Sintió piel tensarse, y dio una lamida ahí, gozando de su buffet.

"¡D-D-Detente!" Una risa nerviosa, y giró la cabeza para esconder el lado del cuello que Kyouko lamía. "Ah, no tienes sentido del humor, pff. ¡Es obvio que era una broma! A-Anda, sabes, no tengo buen sabor."

"Eso lo determinaré yo, azulita." Kyouko se movió para encontrar el rostro de Sayaka y la miró con tanta intensidad que los ojos azules no pudieron huir. Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa burlona, que luego estaba presionando con agresividad sus labios, usando la lengua para separarlos.

No.

Su boca se abría.

No, no.

Un par de colmillos mordisqueaban suavemente su labio.

¡No, no, no!

"No sabes tan mal, de hecho… Tienes gusto a… ¿chocolate?" El rostro de Sayaka estaba a otro nivel de rojo, y de lo nerviosa y avergonzada que estaba no logró reaccionar. ¡Ambas eran chicas! Más importante que eso, ¡era un vampiro!

"De hecho, se me antoja más ese sabor que tomar más sangre esta noche…" Su boca volvió a buscar la de Sayaka, cuyos labios temblaban y por fin el cerebro de la policía funcionó de golpe. "¡E-Entonces deberías probar el origen de ese sabor!" Una risa nerviosa, y miró hacia el lado buscando la caja de Pockys. "Verás… Sentiste ch-chocolate porque estaba comiendo aquello…" Miró hacia el lado, indicando con los ojos lo que sus manos no podían.

Kyouko giró el rostro, siguiendo el movimiento de la otra, y bajó la guardia por un momento para tomar la caja con las galletas. Bingo, ese era el momento.

Sayaka se levantó de golpe dándole una patada en la barriga y se apresuró hacia la puerta, claro, hasta que sintió el peso de un cuerpo detrás de ella. "Que tonta eres, sabes que tienes todas las de perder y sigues intentando. Uhm, al menos reconozco tu valor." Era frustrante, Kyouko detenía sus brazos con una sola mano, mientras que la otra se dirigía a su boca para deslizar los Pockys, el crujir en todo el oído de Sayaka. "…Tienes razón, esto sabe mucho más a chocolate, me gusta."

Sayaka tironeaba y mandaba patadas para todos lados en busca de liberarse, "¿qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes a mí y a esta ciudad en paz?" Estaba desesperada, ya quedaba claro que no tenía otra forma de salir de este inconveniente más que negociando.

"Uhm, qué podrías hacer…" Parecía meditarlo en serio, y luego de unos segundos de silencio, la volteó de golpe. La caja de Pockys quedó descartada, y solo dejó la punta de uno entre sus labios. Sayaka pareció darse cuenta de lo que venía, pero prefería eso mil veces antes de que su cuerpo quedara seco de sangre.

Kyouko ladeó su rostro antes de colocar con experticia el otro borde del dulce, este desapareciendo antes de que Sayaka pudiera botarlo. Sus labios se conectaron de nuevo, ahora el sabor a chocolate viajando entre ambas bocas, Kyouko encargándose de propagar la esencia al estar explorando continuamente.

Sayaka apretó los ojos, quizás así todo pasaría más rápido o al menos podría pretender que no estaba ahí… O que Kyouko era otra persona. El pensamiento la golpeó de pronto, pero no pudo pensar en nadie más. Se encontró cómoda con el beso, por primera vez comenzando a responder. No, no entendía por qué. Desde el principio había odiado las entrañas de este ser, y ahora se veía complacida y aunque no lo admitiría, no quería separarse.

Pero la otra lo hizo, y sintió que se congelaba de golpe al notar como la penetraban los ojos rojos. Kyouko era extremadamente intimidante, pero algo en ese peligro le llamaba.

Después de todo, era adicta a la adrenalina.

"Pero sabes, sabe mejor en ti." A Sayaka le costó entender a qué se refería, su mente se había desconectado de la lógica de ese momento, y ante la duda plasmada en su rostro, Kyouko sonrió de lado, un colmillo saludándola. "El chocolate. Sabe mejor en ti."

Oh.

Tenía que responderle algo, discutirle, encontrar una salida; pero solo pudo sonrojarse y apartar la mirada, dientes apretados. "Hagamos un trato: Yo dejaré de cenar personas en tu querida ciudad, siempre y cuando puedas darme un poco de esto todas las noches, ¿qué te parece? Es bastante ventajoso para ti."

Todas las noches.

Todas.

Las.

Noches.

Sayaka tartamudeó como respuesta, pero sacudió la cabeza para recobrar la compostura que había perdido hace rato ya. "Eres un vampiro pervertido, sabes… No tengo ninguna garantía de que cumplirás."

"¿Oh? Pues parece que no tienes opción, oficial. Tampoco te negaste, así que… Trato hecho; no tienes derecho a reclamar."

Kyouko la soltó de golpe y Sayaka cayó de inmediato al suelo, espalda contra la puerta y brazos muertos a cada lado. Toda su tranquila y animada vida se había ido a la basura en cosa de un unas horas, todo por la pelirroja que la miraba divertida desde arriba.

"Aun no me dices tu nombre, por cierto."

Ojos azules se elevaron de pronto, puños apretados. "Miki Sayaka."

Pero… No podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

Se puso de pie por fin, y un puño fue a encontrar el pecho de Kyouko, sin golpear, solo haciendo el gesto, mientras los ojos azules no dejaban de mirarla. "Espero que cumplas tu palabra, no toleraré que lo toques un solo pelo a nadie de mi ciudad, ¡lo juro!"

Kyouko simplementa se echó a reír estrepitosamente y luego llevó una mano a desordenar el cabello de Sayaka. "El único pelo que tocaré será tuyo, no te preocupes."

…No podía ser TAN malo.

 _¿Verdad?_

* * *

 **A/N: Bueeeno esto se extendió mucho más de lo que esperaba. Es que no pude pensar en otra cosa con las palabras que me dieron, y pues antes de darme cuenta las cosas fluyeron solas ;c es el primer KyouSaya que escribo, así que perdonen si está muy OOC.**

 **Ratchet, ¡espero sea de tu gusto!**

 **Gracias a las personas que enviaron sus reviews, en unos días publicaré los drabbles correspondientes.**

 **Oh y 2gatita8: Morí de emoción cuando leí tu pedido vale. El KyouHomu es un placer culpable así que ten por seguro que le pondré entusiasmo.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Reto 2: KyouSaya

**Reto #2**

 **Pareja: KyouSaya**

 **Keywords: Teatro, musical, medieval**

 **Pedido por: Mr. NBA**

"…No sé por qué tenemos que hacer esto, _especialmente_ nosotras."

"¡Sí! Vamos, hay un montón de personas más que lo harían gustosas." Bufó, manos en su cadera y dándole una mirada fija a los ojos rosa que se escondían detrás del libreto.

"Porque de todo el elenco, ustedes son las que cantan peor." Homura se paró junto a Madoka sin hacer caso a las réplicas de las otras dos.

Ella solo decía la verdad, y no era solo su opinión. La verdad, a Madoka como directora de la obra, no le quedó otra opción por más que sabía la reacción que tendrían.

"Ugh, y usar estos horribles disfraces…"

"¿Algún problema con los trajes, Miki-san, Sakura-san?" Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda cuando Mami aparecía por el costado del teatro, tijeras peligrosamente en mano mientras lucía una sonrisa nerviosa, más bien una mueca, pero todo se relajó cuando Nagisa se colgó a su cintura distrayéndola por completo.

Kyouko y Sayaka suspiraron aliviadas mientras Homura empezó a aplaudir para llamar la atención de todo el elenco para que empezaran la práctica. Lo que más se hacía era ensayar el canto de todos, mientras que Madoka y Hitomi se encargaban de supervisar la actuación de las solo 4 actrices.

La obra era en 2 semanas, así que tenían que trabajar rápido si querían tener un lugar decente en la competencia interescolar.

* * *

El piano y violín, ambos supervisados por Kyosuke, dieron comienzo a la función. Homura por su parte puso en orden al coro; ella y otra chica de la clase se encargaban de cantar los estribillos y versos, mientras que los demás ponían la fuerza en el coro y en el desenlace. Madoka estaba tan nerviosa que casi destrozaba el guion de tanto que le hundía las uñas.

"Amanece y sentada junto al mar, la mirada fija en la inmensidad…  
Esbozando una sonrisa, imaginando no despertar…"

La luz mostraba lentamente el escenario, una Kyouko sentada en la orilla de una colina, la cual les costó todo el esfuerzo a los tramoyistas, mientras otros se ocupaban de mover las olas.

Kyouko hacía su mejor esfuerzo por parecer acongojada, por suerte estaba a buena distancia del público así que tampoco podían ver su rostro en detalle. Traía un traje de marino medieval; botas café, pantalones blancos, tope de un rojo igual al de su cabello, y un sombrero que yacía junto a ella. El cabello lo traía como siempre, en una coleta.

"Hubo un tiempo en el que ella fue feliz, ¡disfrutando cada día su existir!  
Ella era toda su vida, su principio y su fin."

Las luces se apagaron, y cuando volvieron a encenderse, Kyouko estaba de pie pero esta vez Sayaka estaba a su lado. Ambas se abrazaban fuertemente, y aunque tampoco era visible para el público, tenían el rubor casi hasta las orejas. Ambas querían decir algo, pero a la vez no sabían qué. Llegó el momento, y se separaron para verse directo a los ojos, Kyouko inclinándose haciendo notar que su intención era besarla, Sayaka cerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios.

Justo en ese momento, el coro cobró vida.

"¡Y aunque el mar se la llevó, ella aún oye su voz susurrándole frases de amor!"

Sayaka cayó, peso muerto sobre el colchón que tenían para detener su caída mientras Kyouko se inclinaba hacia abajo, casi perdiendo el equilibrio de la colina en el intento.

La luz dieron un cierre dramático, y lo siguiente que se vio fue a Kyouko al frente del escenario, la parte que odiaba más de todas: comenzó a dar los pasos dramáticos que le había enseñado Mami, al ritmo de la música. No lo hacía mal, para nada, pero por alguna razón hacerlo le dolía el orgullo, a pesar de que se la pasaba bailando en las máquinas.

"Cada día se le ve sentada al amanecer esperando volverla a ver…"

"¡Un deseo cada amanecer y un lamento cada atardecer!  
¡Esperando y deseando que la muerte venga pronto a por ella!"

El dramático solo de Homura distrajo al público en el momento preciso en que Kyouko tropezaba, por suerte lo hizo ver como parte del dolor de su personaje así que nadie más que el elenco se dio cuenta del error.

Las luces desaparecieron de nuevo, y cuando se encendieron se veía a todo el coro con trajes de marinos similares al de Kyouko, siguiendo el movimiento de las olas mientras esperaban que pasara el solo del violín.

"Más un día ya no se le vio… En la playa ya no se le vio."

De pronto, el foco de luz fue a dar hacia Kyouko quien estaba nuevamente sobre la colina, pero esta vez solo para lanzarse justo en el corte de la música. Esta vez, no la retuvo el colchón, sino las manos de los hombres del color que seguían haciendo el movimiento de las olas.

"Ya posible está contento…

¡La muerte se la llevó!"

Mientras el coro seguía cantando, las luces dejaron de centrarse en Kyouko, y esta vez en Sayaka que aparecía al frente del escenario luciendo un vestido blanco ligero, desgastado. Kyouko no tardó en ir a su encuentro, y junto a las otras dos chicas del elenco con las que habían practicado, bailaron, mirándose a los ojos siempre y moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

"Y en el cielo se les ve, casi hasta el amanecer  
por fin juntos, otra vez…"

Era tonto que luego de tanto estar contra hacer los papeles, ambas parecían ser las que más disfrutaban la obra en ese momento. Se olvidaron del resto de las personas, a sus ojos solo estaban ellas y la música; era lo único que importaba.

A Kyouko le traía sentimientos encontrados; no sabía muy bien por qué pero algo le decía que toda la historia parecía ajustarse a ella y Sayaka, como si… Como si alguna vez la hubiese perdido, y se hubiese sacrificado para estar junto a ella.

"Se reflejan sobre el mar al llegar la oscuridad,  
y las lágrimas ya no volverán…"

Las luces cambiaban constantemente, tomaban diferentes tonos, azulados, de nuevo brillante blanco, luego amarillo, alternándose.

"Y en el cielo se les ve, casi hasta el amanecer  
por fin juntos, otra vez…  
Se reflejan sobre el mar al llegar la oscuridad,  
y las lágrimas ya no volverán…"

De pronto se detuvieron, para sorpresa de los demás, y Kyouko dio la explicación tras haberle robado un beso fugaz a Sayaka, quien la quedó mirando como si la hubiese cacheteado. Luego recordó que estaban en público y actuando aun, y fue lo suficiente que necesito para seguirle el juego a Kyouko y enredar sus brazos a la altura de su cuello a besarla de regreso, todo mientras Kyouko gustosamente la abrazaba por la cintura.

El coro, profesionalmente y tras una mirada asesina de Homura, siguió el ritmo, intentando ignorar a la pareja.

"¡Y las lágrimas ya no volverán!  
¡Y las lágrimas ya no volverán…!"

Las cortinas comenzaron a cerrarse mientras el coro y la música acababan la canción, y el público se ponía de pie para aplaudir con fuerza.

Madoka quería llorar por lo bien que salió todo, ignorando completamente hacerle cualquier comentario a su mejor amiga por su pequeña "improvisación" y solo fue a darles un abrazo fuertísimo a las dos. En cambio, Homura fue directo a darle un golpe en la nuca a Kyouko, y mientras la otra se giraba para reclamarle y devolverle el golpe, los ojos lavanda le dieron una mirada y luego le indicaron la salida y una sonrisa de lado, cómplice. "Ve tras ella."

Kyouko miró en la dirección que le indicó, y efectivamente vio a Sayaka alejándose a pesar de que el elenco completo seguía celebrando en el escenario.

"¡Oy, Sayaka! ¡Hey, espera!" Kyouko la pilló cuando Sayaka iba llegando ya hacia los camarines, y se volteó con la cabeza ladeada a mirarla.

"¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa, por qué la prisa, Kyouko?"

"Por qué dices…" Apartó la mirada un momento antes de llevar su mano a la base de su cabeza, "yo… Lo siento por ponerte en esa situación."

Sayaka la miró perpleja, ¿Kyouko se disculpaba, en serio? Rio leve, una mano pasando a revolver el cabello rojo de la otra. "Tranquila, ¿no dijiste que te encantaban este tipo de historias? Tiene lógica que te emocionaras, pero todo bien, ¿okay?"

Algo le dio un vuelco en el estómago a Kyouko mientras daba una risa incómoda. Sayaka pensaba que lo había hecho solo por la actuación…

Pero quizás era mejor que lo pensara así. Bufó antes de darle una sonrisa pícara y recobraba la compostura, "¡exacto! Me alegra que lo entendieras, me quedaré tranquila entonces."

"Claro, Kyouko. Para eso son las amigas, ¿no?"

"…Sí, para eso están las amigas." Kyouko le dio una última mirada antes de darse la vuelta, "iré con los demás, tú apresúrate y ven también, no seas aguafiestas."

"Sí, sí, ¡ya vete!"

Kyouko no esperó más y se fue caminando rápidamente. Sayaka esperó a que se perdiera de vista para abrir la puerta del camarín y encerrarse ahí.

Suspiró, y se rio para sí misma.

"¿Amigas, no?"

Amigas.

 **A/N: Bueno eso estuvo muy extraño pero ahm como digo estos son los primeros KyouSaya que escribo y digamos que me dieron un tema medio complicado, sniff. De todos modos, ¡espero que te gustara** **!**

 **Para los curiosos, la canción se llama "Un mar de estrellas" de Warcry.**

 **Y sí, Ratchet, ahora toca el KyouHomu, prefiero ir en orden, luego viene el MadoSaya que pidieron por ahí.**

 **Saludos~**


	4. Reto 3: KyouHomu

**Reto #3**

 **Pareja: KyouHomu**

 **Keywords: Frío, dulce, abrazo**

 **Pedido por: 2gatita8**

 _(La verdad esto posiblemente es el punto de vista de Kyouko en una escena en la que ando trabajando para un fic AU multichap, así que me sirvió para meterme un poco más en los personajes y ver si afirmo un poco más el desarrollo.)_

* * *

Hacía un frío al que no estaba acostumbrada viviendo en Kazamino ni en Mitakihara. Homura había vuelto hace más de 2 años a su ciudad natal, y no es que hayan perdido el contacto, ambas viajaban de vez en cuando, Homura para visitarla a ella y a otros amigos que dejó atrás junto con algunos maestros a los que se apegó en la secundaria.

Homura siempre fue un cerebrito después de todo y no le sorprendió cuando fue aceptada en una de las mejores universidades de Tokio, y en su defecto, del país.

¿Y ella? Nunca estuvo interesada en lo académico, le aburría tremendamente y solo terminó sus estudios elementales por la insistencia de Homura y porque de todos modos no podía postular a muchos trabajos sin su certificado de estudios.

Se arrepentía actualmente, y deseó muchas veces tener talentos o al menos el interés para poder optar y aplicar en alguna universidad de Tokio también. Extrañaba a Homura, nunca lo decía, pero ambas sabían.

Ninguna fue de palabras ni de tacto, pero tenían un lazo que realmente no lo necesitaba.

Ambas crecieron juntas en el mismo orfanato; Homura era increíblemente débil en esos entonces, tanto por personalidad como físicamente por su enfermedad cardíaca. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que los padres que la habían dejado sola desde temprana edad, decidieron hacerse cargo de ella y la retiraron del orfanato.

Kyouko se alegró por ella; ese lugar no era precisamente muy acogedor y pensaba que cualquier cosa sería mejor que vivir ahí.

Eso _pensó_ , al menos.

Para cuando volvió a encontrarse con Homura en la escuela secundaria, supo enseguida que había pasado por cosas probablemente peores que las que había pasado ella misma; su actitud había cambiado dando un giro de 180º; la chica llorona estaba enterrada en una caja bien profundo en su memoria y en cambio ahora se encontraba con severos problemas para acercarse nuevamente a ella. Su rostro difícilmente demostraba emociones, sus habilidades sociales dejaban mucho que desear, pero de verdad no parecía importarle ser una rezagada.

Había un par de chicas con las que platicaba de vez en cuando, pero no por falta de iniciativa de ellas; siempre observaba con un deje de irritación como ambas se sonrojaban hasta las orejas cuando Homura raramente accedía a salir con ellas, o incluso con un simple acuerdo de almorzar juntas en la azotea.

Eventualmente, tras un par de meses, Kyouko rompió el hielo entre ellas. Fue natural, la verdad, solo hacía falta que se diera el valor de actuar como siempre lo había hecho antes de que las separaran; Homura le dio una sonrisa nostálgica, una que hasta hoy recordaba por lo sincera que fue.

Esas sonrisas que podía contar con una mano.

Ahora se encontraba observándola desde una banca que daba una vista directa y amplia hacia el patio del campus.

Homura estaba hundida en su lectura. Kyouko sonrió, estaba segura que el día que no la encontrara así sería signo de que de nuevo algo extraño había pasado en su ausencia.

De pronto vio que una chica se acercaba rápidamente en dirección a Homura; cabello rosa, y una contextura y rostro que le hacían dudar que realmente fuera una estudiante universitaria. "¡Homura-chan! Disculpa la demora, el profesor se extendió y no pude escaparme antes..."

Lo siguiente hizo que el estómago de Kyouko se revolviera. Los ojos púrpura de Homura se levantaron y descartó inmediatamente el libro a su lado. Una sonrisa leve y negó un par de veces con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie, "tranquila, no es tu culpa. De todos modos, estaba entretenida con esto."

Homura detestaba los retrasos, por más que fueran completamente justificados.

Kyouko tragó pesado y se limitó a esconder las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Apretó los puños ahí, y trató de componer su rostro antes de ponerse de pie también.

No tenía razones para esconderse, de todos modos quería saber quién era esa chica y qué tenía que ver con Homura. Quizás... Quizás solo era una chica de su clase, quizás... Solo le causaba algo de ternura por la apariencia infantil que tenía.

Pero Kyouko sabía en el fondo que la otra chica nunca haría eso; Homura nunca se movía por razones superficiales.

Caminó en dirección al dúo, y antes de que cualquiera de las dos notara su acercamiento, lanzó un brazo para rodear los hombros de Homura con tanta fuerza que la hizo perder el equilibrio.

Homura alzó la mirada, tensa y apunto de sacudirse a quien fuera que la había empujado así, cuando sus ojos púrpura se abrieron como platos al encontrarse con los rojo carmesí de su amiga.

"K-Kyouko..."

"¿A quién más esperabas, eh? Por supuesto que soy yo." Echó un vistazo rápido a la chica que las miraba confundidas, manos a la altura de su pecho y moviéndolas nerviosa. "Preséntame a tu amiga, no pierdas los modales, Homs."

Homura se tensó nuevamente al escuchar aquel sobrenombre, aquel que solo decía Kyouko y a la única que se lo permitía. Acabó incorporándose, dándole una mirada reprobatoria a la otra. "...Es una amiga, Kaname Madoka."

La susodicha dio un salto y dio una rápida reverencia, "¡U-Un gusto! Mi nombre es K-Kaname Madoka." La chica la miró con curiosidad, esperando, y claramente pendiente de la cercanía entre Kyouko y Homura.

Kyouko le dio una sonrisa de lado, dejando ver los colmillos que Homura nunca entendió cómo crecieron así. "Sakura Kyouko a la orden, rosita."

Madoka dio una risa nerviosa por el sobrenombre y Homura apartó la mirada cuando vio sus orejas levemente rojas.

"Uhm, ¡es raro ver amigas cercanas de Homura-chan!" le dio un vistazo, esperando encontrar los ojos púrpura por apoyo, pero Homura tenía los ojos cerrados, resignada. "¿P-Puedo preguntar de donde se conocen?"

"Heh, ¿no te han dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato?"

Ante eso, el codo de Homura fue directo a las costillas de Kyouko.

"¡Ow, hey! En serio, nunca mejorarás tu sentido del humor, Homs..."

"Ni tú tu poco tacto."

"¡Ja! ¿En serio la señorita reina de hielo me está regañando por mis habilidades sociales?"

"..."

"De cualquier manera, si te intriga saber cómo nos conocemos, pues es una historia un poco larga." Le dio una mirada de lado a Homura, y luego volvió hacia Madoka, "deberíamos pasar a por algo de comer, mejor, ¡me muero de hambre!"

"Qué novedad."

"Ah, ¡me parece buena idea! Podemos ir al café que está aquí a la salida del campus, ¿sí"

"Donde sea."

Homura meramente asintió.

* * *

Kyouko fue quien habló todo el tiempo, Homura se limitaba a asentir cuando le correspondía, pero parecía más interesada en su café helado que en la conversación en sí. Madoka escuchaba atentamente, haciendo una que otra pregunta, pero Kyouko sabía-

Si le ponía tanta atención era porque quería saber más de Homura solamente.

"Disculpen, iré al baño." Homura se puso de pie, y cuando veía el cabello negro alejarse, Kyouko se puso de pie de golpe, no sin antes echarse un par de galletas a la boca.

"¡Esdpeda, Hods!" Tragó antes de continuar, "voy contigo."

Homura no se volteó así que dependió de Kyouko el alcanzar su lado.

Ya a lo que salían del baño, Kyouko tomó de golpe a Homura por la muñeca, ojos púrpura mirándola con confusión. "¿...Kyou?"

"Solo cállate y sígueme." Kyouko la llevó a la parte trasera del café, no había nadie ahí.

"¿Qué pasa? Que sea rápido, Madoka se preocupará si tardamos mucho."

"Sí sí, de eso quería hablarte de hecho," Kyouko se giró de golpe para encararla, "¿por qué te importa tanto lo que piense esa niña? Normalmente te resbala todo, y ahora te preocupan cosas simples como esta."

Homura la miraba atónita, pero no respondió nada.

Suspiró, "¿qué significa ella para ti? La verdad debería ofenderme, vine todo el camino hasta aquí desde Kazamino para verte, y lo único que obtengo es tu hombro frío y a esa niña." Kyouko dio un paso hacia adelante, a lo cual Homura retrocedió instintivamente.

"...Eso no es asunto tuyo, Kyou. Además, no te costaba nada llamarme o enviarme un mensaje; lo haces para otras cosas con menos importancia y no para esto."

Bufó, "nunca había sido un problema antes, de todos modos nunca te encuentro con nada más que hacer que tus aburridos deberes universitarios."

"Bueno, ¿no debería alegrarte que conozca a alguien además de ti para variar? Siempre te quejas de que no hago el esfuerzo por adaptarme, y bueno..." Esta vez la miró fijamente, algo en esos ojos que hizo que el corazón de Kyouko se apretara. "...Ahora lo estoy haciendo. Madoka..-"

Y fue interrumpida de golpe por los brazos de Kyouko que la rodearon de golpe y con fuerza, haciendo imposible apartarla sin darle una patada de por medio. "...Me confié."

"¿Uh?" Homura mantenía los brazos a sus lados, no sabía como reaccionar en este tipo de situaciones, "¿a qué te refieres?"

Kyouko rió amargamente, "a ti, tarada. No debí dejarte sola, no debí... Callarlo por tanto tiempo."

Homura por fin levantó los brazos para devolver el abrazo, sus manos trazando suaves círculos intentando calmarla, "...Kyou, de verdad que me empiezas a preocupar, ¿qué estás callando?" La voz de Homura se volvió firme, sus cejas fruncidas, "¿te pasó algo, te hicieron algo? S-Siempre nos hemos dicho todo..."

"Recién me vengo enterando de rosita, sabes." Kyouko giró un poco el rostro hacia el cuello de Homura al sentirla tensarse por la acusación, "...A eso me refiero cuando digo que me confié; ella es más importante para ti ahora, ¿no?"

La voz de Kyouko sonaba anormalmente herida, algo que Homura nunca había escuchado. La chica siempre había sido extremadamente fuerte; siempre fue un pilar para ella, y ahora la sentía colapsar en sus brazos. La separó un poco, solo para ver su rostro. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio los ojos rojos inundados; agua apagando el fuego que siempre estaba presente ahí; inquebrantable. "...T-Tonta, sabes que no es así. Madoka... Es importante para mí, no lo negaré. Ella me ha ayudado mucho, me ha hecho mucha compañía y me ha hecho sentir que pertenezco después de mucho tiempo. Pero tú... Tú has sido mi amiga toda la vida, incluso más que eso."

Ahora fue Kyouko la que se tensó, y una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en su pecho, "...Homura, yo... No puedo contenerme más."

"Kyo-"

Homura fue interrumpida de golpe por un par de labios que la besaron con rudeza, con desesperación. Abrió los ojos de par en par, su mente intentando asimilar la situación. Sintió un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta que la lengua de Kyouko hacía paso para explorar su boca. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y llevó los brazos a los hombros de la otra, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por apartarla.

Por su lado, el corazón de Kyouko parecía salirse por la agitación; se perdió en las sensaciones, en los labios fríos de Homura, en su sabor a... ¿café, vainilla? Sonrió para sus adentros; no podía ser mejor, juntaron dos de sus cosas favoritas de una vez: Los labios de Homura y el suave sabor dulce de la vainilla. Cuando notó la resistencia de la otra, en un intento desesperado apretó el abrazo, amoldando su cuerpo contra el de Homura, aprisionándola contra la pared y una mano libre pasó a tocar sus costados. Estaba extasiada, y tenía miedo; tenía mucho miedo de lo que pasaría una vez que ese momento se acabara.

Pero todo se fue abajo cuando el ardor en su mejilla la obligó a abrir los ojos; una cachetada la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó contra la nieve del lugar, mente en blanco, sin reacción.

Homura no dijo nada, solo se limitó a caminar dando grandes zancadas para regresar a la mesa donde una impaciente Madoka las esperaba.

Madoka notó el rostro descompuesto de la otra y sintió algo que le tiraba en la garganta porque era la primera vez que la veía así, "¿...H-Homura-chan?"

Homura sacó varios billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa. Ahí había claramente más de lo que realmente tenían que pagar, pero no le podía importar menos. "Nos vamos."

Un brazo arrastró rápidamente a Madoka todo el camino de vuelta al campus, la más baja quejándose varias veces en el camino e intentando calmarla, saber qué pasó con Kyouko, por qué estaba así.

Homura no pronunció palabra, y cada una se separó para ingresar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Y este ha sido lo menos drabble que he escrito para estos retos! Más de 2 mil palabras, me pasé. Pero bueno, me inspiré, qué puedo decir. Ah, y lamento si no era lo que esperaban, pero yo soy fan del drama y me hacía falta ya 8) de todos modos, espero que te haya gustado 2gatita8.**

 **Como dije, esto probablemente aparezca mencionado en el proyecto en el que ando trabajando, yhm esto fue muy influenciado por un par de canciones con las que ando pegada; Surrender de Billy Talent y Obsession de innerpartysystem. Ambas son bastante buenas bajo mi criterio, por si les quieran echar un vistazo.**

 **¡Saludos a todos los que se pasen a leer! Luego viene el MadoSaya, que cuando leí la propuesta quedé como wtf nunca las pensé juntas; luego recordé mi gustito secreto por los amigos de infancia y ahora lo escribiré con gusto ~**

 **Uh, por cierto, si alguien quiere proponer alguna pareja más siendo que ya pidió, pues igual se puede o3o para mí entre más mejor, no me importa el origen. Byess**


	5. Reto 4: MadoSaya

**Reto #4**

 **Pareja: MadoSaya**

 **Keywords: Regalo, beso, escuela**

 **Pedido por: Anon-kun Red desu**

Cualquiera diría que siendo amigas de infancia las cosas serían más fáciles, naturales.

Pues, eso es un _gran_ error.

Ser amigas de infancia es complicado, lo hace más…

Vergonzoso.

Balancearse en la línea entre amistad y romance es aterrador, porque… ¿Qué pasaba si la perdía por completo solo por verla de otra forma?

El mero pensamiento le hacía revolver el estómago.

Madoka tomó el sobre para colocar la carta dentro, y luego de un largo suspiro, lo selló.

Bueno, ya lo había escrito, tenía que entregarlo, ¿no?

…Pero el solo verse en la situación le hacía temblar las manos.

Tampoco estaba feliz con hacer las cosas de esta forma. Su madre siempre le había dicho que las personas que no eran capaces de declararse a la cara no valían la pena. Pero… Ya lo había intentado montón de veces, y las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el escritorio de su habitación, extrañaba cuando eran pequeñas y no tenían que preocuparse de nada, el amor era un problema, de verdad. Lo peor es que siempre quiso enamorarse, que le dieran una carta de amor… Pero nunca esperó que sus sentimientos por Sayaka llegarían a eso. Se dijo a sí misma que en algún momento dejaría de sentirlo, pero fue imposible. Al contrario, ver lo popular que se había vuelto Sayaka en los últimos años solo lograba apretarle el pecho cada vez que le pedía consejos para sus citas.

Pero bueno, el daño ya estaba hecho y solo podía enfrentarlo.

* * *

"¿Hablarme de algo importante?" Sayaka la miraba fijamente, examinando su expresión, "¿pasa algo malo, Madoka? Es raro que me pidas explícitamente que nos veamos a solas…" Una idea pasó por su mente y su sonrisa se hizo peligrosamente burlesca, "¡Mi pequeña esposa quiere ponerse amorosa conmigo, claro! Que mal, que mal de mí, te he dejado sola en casa, querida~"

"¡S-Sayaka-chan!" Madoka estaba roja hasta las orejas, "no me tomes el pelo, te lo digo en serio… Es…" Apartó la mirada, "…Importante para mí."

Ante esa respuesta, Sayaka se tranquilizó y rodeó con un brazo los hombros de su amiga, siempre más baja que ella, "¡tranquila, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo!"

Suspiró.

Siguieron su camino a la escuela en silencio, sentía ojos azules mirándola inquisitivamente pero decidió ignorarlo durante el resto del día.

* * *

El viento soplaba suave en la azotea, pero frío. El verano ya había pasado y estaban a puertas del otoño, primeros días de octubre. Veía a las multitudes de estudiantes abandonar los terrenos escolares; la jornada había acabado y solo permanecían los integrantes de clubes, dramáticos y deportivos principalmente.

Sentía la garganta seca, las manos sudorosas y un poco adoloridas por apretar tanto la manija de su bolso. El sonido de la puerta casi la hace saltar del susto y se volteó de inmediato solo para encontrarse con la persona que esperaba; Sayaka cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, y una vez hecho, se colgó el bolso a la altura del hombro.

"¡Disculpa la demora! Ya sabes, tuve que avisarle al entrenador que tardaría un poco en llegar por atender un asunto, ¡qué pesado puede ser!" Apretó los dientes y negó un par de veces con la cabeza, frustrada.

"A-Ah", una risa leve, "discúlpame tú por retenerte, sabía que tenías práctica hoy pero-"

"Está bien, está bien, ¿desde cuándo actúas tan reservada conmigo, uhm?" Sayaka dio un paso adelante, acortando la distancia.

"¡N-No es eso!" Al mismo tiempo, Madoka retrocedió uno y apartó la mirada, "…No me siento muy bien, es todo."

Sayaka parpadeó un par de veces, su intuición le decía que no se trataba de eso, pero lo dejó pasar, "ah, cierto…" Abrió su bolso y sacó un pequeño paquete, una caja de regalo que cabía fácilmente en su palma, "lo compré ayer, la verdad estaba ansiosa por entregártelo, sabes que soy pésima ocultando cosas, así que te lo entrego ya," miró hacia el lado, apenada, y un dedo pasó a rascarse la mejilla.

"¿Eh, un regalo?" Madoka ladeó la cabeza, sin entender, "pero, ¿por qué?"

Sayaka tomó el brazo de Madoka y colocó el paquete en su mano, "no me digas que olvidaste que tu cumpleaños es mañana…"

La expresión y los ojos rosa completamente abiertos por la sorpresa le dijeron claramente que sí, lo había olvidado.

"Vaya, qué haré contigo," una mano fue hacia el tope de la cabeza de Madoka y le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa satisfactoria, "¡anda, ábrelo! ¡Quiero ver tu expresión!"

Madoka la miró con la duda escrita en su rostro, a lo que Sayaka asintió con energía. Levantó con cuidado la tapa de la caja y su corazón dio un vuelco al notar el brillo metálico. Una mano fue a tomar el contenido, con cuidado, y lo observó con detención, "esto…"

Sayaka llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza, un leve calor en sus mejillas, "espero que no te sea tan cursi, quiero decir… Hemos estado juntas por tanto tiempo, así que quería algo especial, por si algún día dejamos de vernos, tendremos algo para recordarnos la una a la otra."

Madoka tragó pesado, aguantando el ardor que se formaba en sus ojos. Eran un par de collares; uno de ellos era de color azul con la forma de lo que parecía una media luna, mientras que el otro era de un color rosa fuerte y con forma de gota.

Ante el silencio de Madoka, Sayaka bajó la mirada y rio leve, incómoda, "¿recuerdas cuando nos dibujaste hace un par de años? Cada una llevaba algo así encima, y aunque no lo dije ahí, me encantó la idea, así que… Encargué estos, salieron mejor de lo que esperaba."

Llevó las manos a los hombros de Madoka, más que incómoda con el silencio prolongado de su amiga, "hey, si no te gusta, p-puedo devolverlos, no te sientas obliga-"

Un par de brazos la interrumpieron, rodeándola por el cuello y casi haciéndola perder el balance, "…No es eso, Sayaka-chan. E-Estoy feliz, muy feliz…" La voz de Madoka temblaba y sintió la tela de su uniforme mojándose de a poco.

"O-Oy, Madoka, tranquila, ¡no es para tanto! No es la gran cosa…"

"¡Claro que lo es!" el par de brazos la apretaron más fuerte, y Sayaka por fin manejó rodear a Madoka en un abrazo, dándole suaves palmadas en su espalda intentando reconfortarla.

"-ustas" Un murmuro inentendible.

"¿Eh? No te oigo nada…"

"…Que mde gestas…"

"¿Que te qué? ¿Gesto qué?"

"¡Que me gustas!"

La voz de Madoka sonó fuerte, aun cuando estaba quebrada y temblorosa como nunca. Sayaka la sentía temblar en sus brazos, y tragó pesado; era demasiado que procesar de una sola vez, y no podía mentirle, nunca había visto a la otra de esa forma. "Madoka…"

"…Lo sé, disculpa," un sollozo, "s-sé que estoy a-arruinando todo, sé que n-no debería sentirme así," otro sollozo, esta vez tan fuerte que tuvo que esperar un poco antes de seguir hablando, "¡pero llevo demasiado tiempo con este sentimiento, y y-ya no puedo! A-Al menos tenía que decírtelo, para… Poder d-dejarte ir sin remordimientos…"

Vaya, no sabía que Madoka era tan buena rompiendo corazones, dicho de la mala forma.

"…Tu amistad es lo más importante para mí," un susurro, "n-no tienes que decir nada, solo… No quiero que te alejes, o que obligues a nada…"

"Madoka."

"Y-Yo estaré bien, al menos me quedo tra-tanquila sabiendo que… Lo dije…"

"Madoka."

"Perdóname, Sayaka-chan, yo no quería…"

"¡Madoka!"

Por fin, el silencio de su amiga la relajó y la apartó para poder mirarla a la cara, ojos azules fijos en los rosa, "no te castigues así, me harás sentir mal" una sonrisa suave, tranquila, "es cierto, me lanzaste una bomba encima, nunca pensé que te sintieras así por mí, me halaga."

Madoka se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, y apartó la mirada.

"…No te mentiré, nunca te he visto de esa forma. No sé lo que vaya a pasar conmigo desde hoy en adelante, pero tu confesión me alegra, no sé aun por qué. Pero…" Y se inclinó levemente hacia adelante para juntar sus frentes, "no me perderás, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, como siempre lo hemos estado."

Ante eso, el grifo de lágrimas de Madoka se abrió por completo, pero Sayaka no pudo hacer más que reír. Plantó un beso rápido en su mejilla, y le causó más gracia ver que eso bastó para cerrar ese grifo y que un par de ojos la miraran como si tuviera un monstruo detrás. "¡Quita esa cara de una vez, vamos!"

Una fuerte palmada en la espalda obligó a Madoka a espabilar.

"¡S-Sayaka-chan, eso no era necesario!"

"¡Deja el llanto entonces!" Se colgó el bolso sobre su hombro nuevamente, y empezó a caminar, "¡no te culpo de todos modos, todos están detrás de la grandiosa Sayaka-chan!"

Madoka se limitó a rodar los ojos, pero sonrió. No, no le correspondieron, pero se iba tranquila; el peso estaba fuera de sus hombros y sentía por fin en mucho tiempo que no había secretos entre ellas.

Confiaba en las palabras de Sayaka, todo estaría bien de una forma u otra.

Guardó la caja en su bolso y luego se apresuró para seguirle el paso a la chica que a pesar de todo, la hizo tremendamente feliz.

* * *

 **A/N: Gay gay gaaaay. Juro que algún día me dará diabetes por escribir tanto fluff, pero siempre es reconfortante. En fin, espero que te gustara este intento de MadoSaya, anon-kun. La verdad equis, no tengo idea si esto es siquiera interesante de leer, pero para mí fue divertido escribirlo así que supongo que eso es suficiente.**

 **Y vaya, con los últimos reviews declaro que Kyouko es la pimp oficial del Quintet. Oficialmente me pidieron todas las parejas posibles con ella, ahora con el KyouMado y el KyouMami que tengo pendientes ahí, pero no me quejo.**

 **Y síp, no me quejo, no te preocupes 2gatita8, la verdad unos días después de que escribí eso en mi descripción fue que hablé con una amiga que me iluminó el mundo con ideas así que ya tengo más o menos planeado qué hacer con tu drabble. Como siempre, saludos ~ y gracias por opinar y aportar a este pequeño proyecto.**


	6. Reto 5: KyouMado

**Reto #5**

 **Pareja: KyouMado  
Keywords: Celebración, canción y baile.  
Pedido por: 2gatita8**

* * *

Luces.

Tan, tan brillantes…

Tan…

¿No están cambiando de color más lento?

Fue a agarrar el vaso, pero… ¿Dónde estaba el líquido?

Podía jurar que hace un minuto estaba lleno.

Llevó ambas manos a su rostro…

Caliente, adormecido.

La gente…

Había tantísima gente por todos lados, voces, voces siempre…

Y música.

Ah, ¡esta canción es buena!

Sus pies comenzaron a seguir el ritmo y luego los hombros se unieron al movimiento. Finalmente, la cabeza de un lado a otro, arriba hacia abajo…

Brazos alzados…

La electrónica se bailaba con entusiasmo, al menos ella lo hacía. El beat siempre la atrapaba y luego de un rato siempre se encontraba tarareándolo incluso, canciones sin letra.

¿Y Sayaka-chan?

Hace mucho había perdido de vista la cabeza azul.

No era justo; estaban ahí para celebrar su cumpleaños número 20, ¿y se iba? Habían venido juntas y tenían que irse juntas, así tenía que ser. Con todo, mañana había examen y accedió a acompañarla solo porque nadie más quiso y porque no podía perderse ese día tan importante para su amiga que prácticamente marcó cada día en el calendario desde hace 2 meses.

Pero ya, en algún momento aparecería, y sino…

Sino mañana le… Le lanzaría un huevo en la cabeza.

Comenzó a reírse sola por la graciosa que era, un huevo… Pero no tenía huevos ahora, ¿habría gallinas atrás?

Sayaka tenía suerte de que no pudiera conseguir huevos.

La canción seguía y Madoka no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse, no le importaba estar bailando sola.

¿Esos chicos no estaban muy cerca? Bueno, la discoteca estaba llena, obviamente no había espacio y no podía ser quisquillosa.

El asunto se volvió incómodo cuando notó que estaba siendo rodeada por 3 de ellos y… La miraban, no precisamente a la cara.

"¿Tan bonita y tan sola? No pareces tener 20… ¿Te escapaste de casa, pequeña?"

Pero qué pesados, había cantado victoria muy pronto al pensar que podría disfrutar tranquila. Los ignoró e intentó apartarse, pero no se lo permitieron.

"Ya, no me hace gracia, ¿me dejas pasar?"

"¿Me ves cara de chiste acaso? Vamos, no seas borde. Las chicas que vienen acá solas van tras solo una cosa…"

Una mano alcanzó su cintura y por otro lado sintió algo pasarle por la pierna. Le tembló la mandíbula y lanzó los brazos a apartarlos, empujarlos, todo sin éxito. El aire se hacía escaso, las luces cegadoras…

"¡Déjenme, por favor! ¡A-Alguien…!"

Le taparon la boca con fuerza y Madoka reaccionó de inmediato a morderlo. El chico se apartó de golpe con un gruñido y lo siguiente dejó a Madoka fuera de órbita: un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que la hubiese hecho caer por la potencia del impacto, pero un par de brazos lo evitaron. No quiso abrir los ojos, asustada y aturdida como estaba.

"Tranquila, muchacha."

No era una voz grave, no podía ser de un hombre. En el mismo momento se percató que los brazos eran firmes, pero delgados, y abrió los ojos de golpe solo para encontrar a una chica de cabello rojo muy intenso, ojos anaranjados fijos hacia adelante. Ella bajó la vista apenas la sintió moverse y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

"Espera un poco, me encargo de esto." La extraña la jaló hasta dejar a Madoka detrás suyo y luego dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

"¡¿R-R-Red…?!"

"La que viste y calza, basura." Lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo jaló hacia abajo para que quedaran a la misma altura. "¿Qué te dije la última vez a ti y a tu grupito de estúpidos?"

Madoka miraba impactada la escena; a pesar de las luces estaba claro lo pálidos que tenían sus rostros, hasta podía apostar que temblaban, pero podía ser su propio estado deteriorado producto del alcohol que la estuviera engañando.

"¿No dices nada ahora? Te vi bastante alzado recién."

"L-Lo…"

"¿Uhm? No hables si no dirás nada."

Un ruido; bofetada, "¿qué tal eso? ¿Duele, no? Anda _, dime qué te dije_."

"Q-Q-Que no… Que n-no querí-aa-s vol-volver a vernos aquí…"

"¿Y por qué mierda te veo acá? ¿Te hablé en otro idioma, acaso? ¿O eres tan tarado que no puedes entenderlo?"

"¡L-Lo s-sentimos, Red! Por favor, pe-per…"

"3 segundos, y si te cruzas de nuevo por mi territorio, date por _muerto_."

Apenas lo soltó, los 3 chicos salieron corriendo rapidísimo, chocando varias veces con las personas que bailaban.

La chica se volteó entonces, con un palito de pocky en la orilla de su boca. Volvió al lado de Madoka y le ofreció la caja, "¿quieres uno?"

"A-Ah…"

"Anda, no se te pasará el mareo si no comes, rosita."

Madoka hizo un puchero, "n-no estoy tan mal…" De todos modos sacó uno, lo que provocó una sonrisa inmediata por parte de la otra.

"Gracias… Red-san."

Rompió en risas, "ese es mi apodo, no mi nombre, ¿quién le pondría Red a su hijo?"

Madoka sintió su rostro enrojecer, pero antes de que pudiera disculparse apareció una mano frente a ella, "Sakura Kyouko, un gusto."

Se quedó mirando la mano, sin entender, hasta que por fin reaccionó y la estrechó, "…Gracias, Sakura-san…"

"Kyouko está bien, nadie me dice así."

"Vale, lo siento… Kaname Madoka, de nuevo gracias por todo… N-No sabía qué hacer, ni qué hubiera pasado si no llegabas…"

Una mano en su hombro, "hey, ya está bien. Esos tíos no volverán a molestarte, solo anda con más cuidado y no vengas sola de nuevo."

"No vine sola realmente… Mi amiga se entretuvo por ahí aparentemente."

"¿Y te dejó tirada? Vaya amigas tienes." Kyouko miró hacia los lados y luego arqueó una ceja con esa sonrisa que a Madoka solo le decía que tenía algo malo en mente.

"¿Ya sabes cómo me recompensarás? Red no trabaja gratis, sabes."

"A-Ah, ¡claro! Veamos… Puedo pagarte un trago si quieres, o… No sé, pídeme."

"Nah, ya tuve mi cuota. ¿Pedirte? Perfecto, entonces… Bailarás conmigo hasta que aparezca tu amiguita, así me aseguro que no te hagan nada y no me aburro en el proceso."

"¿E-Eh? Un… ¿Baile?" Madoka la miró boquiabierta, mejillas rosa.

"Yep, ¡vamos! Nadie rechaza a Red."

Antes de que pudiera replicar o decir cualquier cosa, Kyouko ya la jalaba un poco más adentro de donde se encontraban. La música electrónica reinaba aún y Kyouko no tardó en animarla.

La verdad, luego de verla se le hizo natural bailar con ella; por alguna razón le inspiraba confianza y… Se sentía segura.

La noche pasó volando, literalmente, al menos para Madoka. Estaba segura de que hace años no la pasaba tan bien, ¡y con algo tan simple! Se detuvieron de mala gana, ya iban a cerrar. De la nada, apareció Sayaka a su lado, respirando pesado.

"¡Por fin te encuentro! Lo siento, me encontré con un amigo y se me fue la olla, de verdad lo lamento."

Mientras Sayaka juntaba las manos para rogarle perdón a Madoka, desvió la mirada para escanear a la persona que estaba junto a su amiga. "Eh, ¿y tú? ¿Se te perdió algo?"

"¿Disculpa? Empieza a arreglar tus modales, en especial cuando salvé a rosita porque la dejaste sola, inútil."

Sayaka se tragó el insulto solo porque le dio un escalofrío en la espalda cuando escuchó que algo le había pasado a Madoka, y mientras la sacudía interrogándola, Kyouko le pasó un papel pequeño a Madoka, discreto.

"¿…Kyouko-chan?"

Kyouko se limitó a darle un guiño antes de voltearse para tomar su camino, "¡cuídate, rosita! Ya sabes, Red a tu sevicio."

Hubo algo muy sutil en la forma en la que lo dijo que logró hacer sonrojar hasta las orejas a Madoka. Sayaka se volteó a alzarle un puño a Kyouko y a gritar cosas que Madoka ya no escuchaba. Alzó la mano y revisó el papel; sonrió cuando vio que se trataba de un número de teléfono y un pequeño mensaje:

" _Llámame, no te arrepentirás."_

Y no lo hizo.

A partir de esa noche, no hubo ni un solo día que no se mensajeara con Kyouko, ni uno solo que no pasaran mínimo 15 minutos en llamada.

Se olvidó del huevo; gracias al descuido de su amiga, había ganado algo mucho mejor.

Mucho, mucho mejor.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, sé que apesto con algunas parejas, lo siento si no gustó :c**

 **El apodo "Red" nació exclusivamente porque ando viéndome de nuevo Orange is the new black, y bueno… Es Kyouko. (?)**

 **Bien, ahora vuelvo a mi confort zone; siguen 2 MadoHomu y un KyouMami. Ya me hice ideas para los 3, también para el pecaminoso HomuSaya que pidieron ahí al final 8)**

 **Intentaré subir los 4 drabbles pronto, máximo el domingo espero… Porque el viernes de la próxima semana tengo un examen bien pesado y no tendré mucho tiempo de esparcimiento. Así que, si llegan más pedidos luego de los que nombré, no hay lío, pero que tengan presente que lo más probable es que lo tenga para luego del viernes 20. Así mismo, tampoco trabajaré en los otros fics, tengo uno ya publicado pero quién sabe cuando lo siga xD también teng borradores de más fics con distintas temáticas, yo debería dejar de ser tan dispersa :c**

 **Eeeen fin, disculpen por la longitud de esta nota, pero prefiero avisar siempre. Espero que te haya gustado el KyouMado, gatita ~ sino pues i'm sorry :c**

 **PD:** **laryssa1234** **, si bien no pusiste 3 palabras, sino un plot, tomaré el pedido de todos modos así tal cual lo pediste, solo porque tenía ganas de escribir algo así hace rato 8)**

 **Saludines ~**


	7. Reto 6: MadoHomu

**Reto #6**

 **Pareja: MadoHomu**

 **Keywords: Luna, sol y demonio**

 **Pedido por: RatchetPowerChan**

* * *

"¿Homura-chan?" Ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha. Homura tenía la mirada fija en el cielo estrellado, distante. Como si anhelara algo, como si no estuviera ahí.

"¿Uhm?" La voz tenue, no parecía salir del trance.

"¿En qué piensas?"

Homura se volteaba para verla, pero la detuvo una mano suave, cariñosa. Los ojos rosa la miraban expectantes, curiosos, y una sonrisa cálida acabó de cautivarla.

Era doloroso el pensar cuántas veces había visto esa expresión en ella, en distintos universos, y aun así… ¿Qué rostro pondría aquella que decepcionó, que traicionó?

Era doloroso, pero no podía romper el hechizo.

Demonio o no, Madoka siempre se apoderaba de ella, siempre se hacía… Devota a ella.

"En ti."

Cerró los ojos, y cuando los comenzaba a abrir, se encontró con la otra inclinándose, capturando sus labios.

Los besos de Madoka solían ser suaves, inocentes, tímidos… Pero ahora sentía cierta desesperación en ellos. Una lengua ansiosa tocó la puerta y Homura la dejó pasar. No quería rechazarla, no podía. Los últimos días habían sido un torbellino y era vergonzoso el poco control que tenía de la situación. Madoka exigía, empujaba; Homura le seguía el paso, la complacía.

El viento soplaba, frío, pero para ella la noche era sofocante. Sintió movimiento bajo la manta en la que estaban recostadas, el césped susurrando. Hubo un peso de pronto; Madoka se acomodaba lentamente sobre el largo de su cuerpo sin quebrar el beso. Ajustó sus piernas entremedio de las otras y unas manos recorrieron el largo cabello oscuro.

Rompió el intercambio, el aire se había hecho escaso. Ambas jadearon, Homura confundida, Madoka sonriendo hasta con los ojos. Los entornó, viéndola de una forma que provocó que un escalofrío estremeciera a Homura. La misma mano volvió a su mejilla y el dedo pulgar trazaba suaves círculos alrededor.

"Homura-chan…"

"¿…P-Pasa algo? Te noto… Diferente."

La sonrisa se suavizó y cerró los ojos por un momento, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas, "me inquietas," los párpados se abrieron de nuevo lentamente, y Homura frunció los labios hasta formar una línea, "siempre pareces estar en otro lugar, y me preocupo… Me da celos, incluso…"

De todas las cosas que podía sentir Madoka, lo que menos esperaría serían celos, menos ligados a ella. Es decir, estaban en ese mundo por y para Madoka, pero… Claro, ella no sabía eso.

Homura iba a replicar algo, pero un dedo paró la respuesta, "desde que volví a Mitakihara, eres lo único que me ha hecho sentir en casa. Te sonará raro, pero… Cuando no me atrevía a hablarte, había esta sensación de vacío que me consumía a cada hora. Me estremecía cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, y en el momento en que te abracé aquel día… El calor volvió a mí."

El dedo se deslizaba suavemente desde la orilla de la boca hasta el otro extremo, y de regreso. "Desde entonces… Siempre es cálido para mí. Te veo, y… Es como si encontrara las piezas perdidas de mí misma. Eres única para mí; nunca me había sentido así. Eres el sol, día a día… Y aunque me queme por acercarme, no me importaría morir carbonizada. Por otro lado," y en ese momento, ambas manos fueron a apoyarse junto a los costados del rostro de Homura. Madoka le clavó la mirada; no era como ninguna de las anteriores. Tragó, levemente intimidada por el cambio de actitud. "…Cuando te veo perdida, como recién… Estás en otro lugar. Quizás… Con alguien más, no estoy segura, pero esa sensación me da; y cuando pasa, me altero. Quiero jalarte de regreso, que no necesites nada más, no añores nada más… Que seas _solo_ mi sol. Dime, ¿está mal?"

Homura se lamió los labios, nerviosa. Sentía su boca como un desierto y no tenía idea por qué. Era demasiado que procesar, era demasiado que pensar, y tan difícil con esa mirada encima que parecía querer atravesarla en cualquier minuto. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, lento, que el aire llenara por completo sus pulmones, y puso las piezas en orden. Abrió los ojos, y tuvo un cambio de actitud abrupto: se inclinó hacia adelante y besó el costado de la mandíbula de Madoka. Trazó varios besos hacia el cuello, y el estremecer de la piel le hizo sonreír para sus adentros.

"H-Homura-chan… Te hablo en serio."

Y aunque dijo eso, no hizo ni un solo intento de apartarla. Dejó que Homura siguiera sus administraciones y un rubor subió lentamente al igual que la temperatura en general de su cuerpo. Era vergonzoso; no pudo suprimir la urgencia de ladear la cabeza, de darle más espacio para recorrer. Era como si Homura quisiera corroborar lo que decía; que quisiera quemarla lentamente, y…

No le molestaba en absoluto la idea.

Homura se inclinó lo suficiente para incorporarse por completo. Madoka rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y suspiró, rendida. Sintió un par de manos abrazar su cintura al mismo tiempo que los besos se transformaron en lamidas. Madoka complació sin que se lo pidieran, y movió ambas piernas para quedar sentada en el regazo de Homura, el calor escalando peligrosamente. La lengua se detuvo, dejó un último beso en la zona, y luego buscó la boca de Madoka, la cual empujó los labios de inmediato, antes de que Homura pudiera tomar la iniciativa. Una mano acariciaba una mejilla, la otra empujaba desde la nuca para acercarla más aún.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, nadie cedía. Era una batalla reñida de presiones, de mordidas, abrazos de lenguas… Y las manos de Homura bajaron, tentativamente, por los costados de los muslos de Madoka. Subían, bajaban, exploraban la zona, y a Madoka le recorrió un escalofrío. Ese mero descuido acabó en su derrota, y rompió el beso, agitada y jadeando. "Homura-chan…" Otro suspiro, y ninguna quebraba el contacto visual. "¿Qué… Qué quieres decir… Con todo esto?"

"¿Te desagrada?" Las manos se detuvieron, y fueron a descansar a su cintura.

"…Sabes que no, que si dependiera de mí…" Apartó la mirada, rosa brillante en sus mejillas.

Homura rio, "y tú sabes que no iremos más allá que esto."

Un puchero –adorable- y el rosa fue a enfrentar al púrpura, "…aun no me respondes."

"Hm, lo sé." Homura mantuvo silencio por un momento, donde lo único que se escuchaban eran sus respiraciones y el murmuro del viento. "¿Qué quiero decir? Que no tienes nada de qué celar, que soy honesta cuando te digo que pienso en ti. Solo que… No lo entenderías. Y te equivocas, Madoka, hay algo que debes aprender y recordar; las apariencias engañan. Me confundes con lo opuesto a mí, no tengo nada de sol; si brillo ante tus ojos, no es por luz propia. Si brillo, es porque tú estás conmigo. ¿Sabías? La luna solo es capaz de brillar porque existe el sol." Una mano subió hasta el rostro de Madoka, y le dedicó una leve sonrisa, "¿le has dado un vistazo a tus propios ojos, Madoka? Destellan. Quien entrega calor e ilumina no simplemente a mí, sino a todos… ¿No te das cuenta? Esa eres tú."

Madoka entornó los ojos, y se acercó lentamente para posar su frente contra la ajena, "según lo que dices, entonces… ¿Serías la luna?"

"Si quieres compararme con el cielo, sí. El sol… Reina en el día, es símbolo de fuerza, de esperanza, porque no se limita a aceptar, sino… A cambios, a mejoras, aunque en sí, el no cambia. Es sincero en toda su expresión, no guarda secretos. En cambio… La luna reina las noches, la etapa prohibida, donde se manifiestan los impulsos, la irracionalidad y cambia constantemente al paso del tiempo."

"No entiendo a qué te refieres, Homura-chan…" Ladeó el rostro, cejas fruncidas, pero no por molestia, sino por preocupación. ¿Hay… Algo que no sepa?" Ella siempre hacía eso; sus palabras siempre parecían querer decir algo más, pero nunca lo hacían.

Homura apartó la mirada y parecía debatirse algo. Ella solo ponía esa expresión cuando estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, como si abriera cajas que llevaban mucho rato cerradas, escondidas. "Hasta tus ojos son de oro realmente, Madoka."

"¿Eh…?" Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, palpando, buscando. Había algo que le decía que aquello no había sido una metáfora, que en algún momento…

¿Por qué…?

La incertidumbre se apoderó de su pecho y sintió una tremenda necesidad de aferrarse a Homura, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Se aferró a su sweater con tanta fuerza que daba la idea de que quería arrancarlo.

Homura negó con la cabeza, y la apartó de golpe. La brusquedad con que lo hizo dejó boquiabierta a Madoka, "cuando dices una mentira, debes seguir mintiendo; hacer la historia plausible." Cerró los ojos, y para cuando los volvió a abrir, el púrpura había cambiado a un tono ligeramente más brillante, rojizo. La piedra que pendía del colgante con forma de lagartija comenzó a brillar intensamente, y Homura llevó una mano hasta los ojos de Madoka.

"Pero… No quiero seguir así. Somos seres opuestos, desde el principio. Y… Te agradezco el haberme llevado a mis límites, buenos y malos. Debo aceptar que el sol nunca querría que bloquearan su luz, que siempre querrá iluminar al mundo con su verdad. Debo enfrentar la expresión que tendrás, y el castigo por abusar de mi posición… Madoka, despierta."

Quitó la mano, y lentamente se mostraron un par de ojos dorados, perplejos. Los alrededores desaparecieron y lo reemplazó aquel escenario que había visto bien ya, que estaba grabado en sus recuerdos. Nunca tuvo claro si se trataba realmente del espacio, algún lugar específico de la galaxia donde Madoka se detenía de vez en cuando.

Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda; que floreciera, que volviera. El par de alas negras se desplegaron, y lentamente comenzó a aparecer su atuendo de agitadora del mundo. Le extrañó un poco que su fuerza, su poder mágico, no se desvaneciera, pero luego recordó que de Madoka solo tomó recuerdos; lo demás fue una abominación de su propia Soul Gem. Era ridículo, honestamente. Caminó, sin rumbo, solo quería observar el baño de estrellas que tenía en frente. Las alas se mecían por la explosión de energía que significaba la manifestación de los poderes de Madoka. Respiró profundo, y suspiró.

Ojalá todo acabara pronto…

Estaba cansada, ya.

Aceptaría todo lo que viniera sin chistar; no tenía nada por qué pelear.

"Homura-chan."

Parpadeó; Madoka estaba frente suyo, una mano posada en su mejilla, el largo de los dedos alcanzando hasta bajo de las orejas. El dedo pulgar trazaba círculos, la tela de los guantes rozándole esta vez.

Y-

Esa sonrisa cálida, los ojos que solo transmitían tranquilidad. Los suyos-

Los suyos ardían.

Tragó pesado, intentando retener las lágrimas, pero fue imposible. ¿Cómo podía…?

Y fue aún más desconcertante ver que no era la única llorando. La expresión no cambiaba, pero las gotas brillaban de una forma que nunca imaginó vería, ¿así lloraban los dioses?

Sacudió la cabeza, y rompió el contacto visual, puños apretados. Se odiaba, se odiaba mucho, ¿cómo pudo perturbar a un ser tan hermoso? Su crimen se volvía mucho más –si se pudiera- terrible, una aberración.

"El último favor que te pido es que hagas lo que tengas que hacer, pero rápido. Quizás merezco que el proceso sea lento, tortuoso… Pero no quiero que se vuelva más difícil, para nadie."

Una mano tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarla a la cara. La mandíbula le temblaba, y estaba segura que sus manos también, pero no podía percibirlo.

"La Homura-chan que conozco no se rinde. Aunque tus labios expresen que sí, en el fondo de tu corazón, te niegas a ceder, siempre testaruda."

"…No soy esa persona. Debería ser obvio a estas alturas, sé que me volví una vergüenza para mí misma. Madoka, te traicioné, deja esto… No tiene sentido."

"¿Quieres alejarte de mí?"

"Eso merezco."

" _No_ , dime qué quieres, Homura-chan."

El cambio en el tono de voz de Madoka la aturdió por un momento. La mano alrededor de su mentón presionó, insistente, y el rostro siempre tranquilo mostraba molestia esta vez. "…Eso dejó de importar."

" _Homura-chan_."

Las alas reaccionaron en respuesta; se batieron levemente. "Sabes que la luna adora al sol, y moriría cada noche solo por dejarlo brillar con fuerza. Nunca querría estar lejos de ti, Madoka. Todo de mí siempre ha sido para y por ti."

Un par de brazos se lanzaron a abrazarla con fuerza, como si temiera que algo la jalara de pronto, o que se la robaran-

O que huiría.

"Entonces, el sol seguirá brillando para la luna, siempre. Que ese lazo nunca se rompa…"

Que este amor nunca se acabe.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: AAAAND AIII WILL ALWAYS LAV U.**

 **Ahem, se me fue la olla con este.**

 **¡Espero que te guste, Ratchet!**

 **PD: Cuando editaba me di cuenta que hubo un diálogo que sonó taaaan último cap de Kannazuki no Miko. Pero meh, esas relaciones entre sol y luna son bastante comunes.**


	8. Reto 7: KyouMami

**Reto #7**

 **Pareja: KyouMami**

 **Keywords: Hambre, beso y corbata**

 **Pedido por: UnreactiveDynamite**

* * *

"¡Gah! Que fastidio, digo, ¡soy mujer! ¿Por qué tengo que usar una maldita corbata? Lo peor es que exigen tenerla hasta arriba y apretada, ¿nadie más se ahoga así?"

"Vaya, llegaste temprano, Kyouko, bienvenida."

"Sí sí, me apresuré a acabar todo antes para así poder regresar pronto y deshacerme de esta porquería."

Ninguna sabía en qué momento las cosas escalaron tan rápido; solo sabían que luego del primer paso, todo se sintió natural.

Después de que, con mucho esfuerzo, vencieran a Walpurgisnacht, Kyouko decidió quedarse en Mitakihara. Rechazó las ofrendas de estadía, aun cuando todas le dejaron las puertas abiertas. Era más fácil seguir vagando alrededor, entrar a la mala a hoteles, que apegarse más de lo que ya había hecho. Lidiar con lazos afectivos seguía siendo un punto sensible para ella, y sinceramente prefería dejarlo así.

Sin embargo, aunque no se lo esperaba – _no, siempre supo que ocurriría_ -, el 70% del tiempo se encontraba con cualquiera de las demás. Fuera cazando brujas, fuera simplemente paseando, siempre aparecían, como la peste.

Eventualmente, fue en esa seguidilla de encuentros que se acercó peligrosamente a Mami. Al principio fue reticente, como una tortuga que se esconde ante el mínimo indicio de amenaza. Pero tanto reprimirse le jugó en contra; durante una discusión, los sentimientos explotaron, y lo siguiente que supo era que llevaba años viviendo con Mami.

Mami quería seguir estudiando, y aunque insistió en que podían seguir dependiendo de la herencia de sus padres, Kyouko se negó. No era ciega, sabía que no eran fondos ilimitados, y no quería enfrentarse a la situación en su estado crítico. Consiguió un trabajo simple; lo importante era que de la paga no se podía quejar, otro cuento eran los… Detalles.

Como la estúpida corbata.

"Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, además…" Y Mami la miró con esa expresión que siempre lograba provocarle un escalofrío recorrerle la espina, sin importar lo acostumbrada que estuviera a ella, "opino que te queda bien, _bastante_ bien."

Kyouko rio nerviosa, apartando la mirada y rascándose una mejilla, "c-claro, o sea, ¡siempre me veo bien!"

Le frustraba muchísimo el que Mami tuviera ese efecto en ella; ella no se intimidaba ante nadie, y Mami no podía ser la excepción.

Pero ahí estaba, con la misma expresión, como si lo disfrutara.

"Mhmhm," se puso de pie entonces y lentamente fue quitándole la mirada de encima a Kyouko para dirigirse a la cocina. "Imagino que vienes con hambre, así que calentaré la comida ahora mismo, no olvides lavarte las manos, eh."

Kyouko frunció el entrecejo, profundamente ofendida, "¡oye, que no soy una cría!"

"Créeme que a veces lo dudo, pero tranquila, aquí estaré siempre para recordártelo." Acabó con su risa habitual, educada, refinada.

Había momentos en que no entendía cómo podían llevar tantos años juntas siendo tan diferentes, pero luego recordó que eran las únicas que podían aceptarse tal y como eran, sin máscaras, sin temores.

Se querían así, sin peros.

"¡No te oigo caminar hacia el baño!"

…Al menos, casi siempre.

Refunfuñando, pasó al baño y siguió las instrucciones que le dieron. Restregó el jabón con fuerza, una mueca en su rostro, y luego salió sin secarse las manos como para probar que efectivamente las había lavado.

Justo cuando se sentaba en su lugar de siempre, apareció Mami de nuevo, un par de platillos humeando. El estómago de Kyouko gruñó en respuesta, y Mami parecía nunca terminar de disfrutar esos pequeños gestos. Le encantaba el hecho de que podía hacerla feliz con cosas simples como esa.

Cenaron como siempre, ambas compartiendo sus experiencias del día; Mami siempre comenzaría, para luego escuchar a una permanentemente irritada Kyouko maldecir a su jefa, por supuesto, sin acabar de masticar.

Mami ya tenía un doctorado en entender qué decía de todos modos.

Kyouko se estiró, perezosa, luego de acabar contenta y satisfecha.

Que Dios bendiga las manos de esta chica-

Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente y de golpe tenía un rostro rojo brillante. Por suerte Mami se encontraba en la cocina lavando el par de platos que ocuparon.

Se puso de pie y prefirió ir a recostarse mejor, estaba cansada y su mente le estaba jugando en contra. "¡Estaré en la habitación, gracias por la comida!"

No hubo respuesta, pero Kyouko se limitó a encoger los hombros. Se lanzó de un salto a la amplia cama Queen, mirando hacia el techo. No tardó en cerrar los ojos, y cuando comenzaba a ceder ante el sueño, sintió un repentino peso encima suyo. Abrió los ojos de golpe, solo para encontrar a Mami con esa sonrisa que distaba completamente de las elegantes que solía mostrar.

"Sakura-san, olvidó pagar la cuenta, ¿lo olvidó?" Las manos de Mami se movieron rápidamente para atrapar la corbata de Kyouko y jalarla hacia adelante. Antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía sus labios capturados en un beso intenso, hambriento.

Algo le decía que cierta persona se sintió solita en su ausencia, o que realmente tenía un fetiche con las corbatas.

Esperaba que fuera lo primero, _rogaba_ que fuera lo primero.

Mami la fue empujando lentamente hacia abajo, devolviéndola a su posición original, solo que ahora habían un par de manos enredándose en su cabello. Soltó el lazo con el que solía atarlo, las hebras rojas libres y dedos que recorrían todo el camino desde la nuca hasta el cuello y de regreso.

Kyouko sintió como el aire se iba haciendo más denso y el cómo su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar, ansioso por pagar el precio por la gloriosa comida de Mami; aunque más que pagarlo, se sentía más como si le estuvieran dando el postre a la boca a cucharadas. Sus manos recorrieron y presionaron cada parte de la figura de Mami que estuviera a su alcance, pero Mami no cedía a dejarle el control de la situación.

Después de todo, ninguna nunca se dejó vencer por la otra, y esta tampoco fue una excepción en todos estos años.

La ropa pronto se hizo un obstáculo, el aire limitado, el fuerte crujir de la cama –aunque era nueva-, las voces agudas, todo para acabar agotadas en los brazos de la otra. Pero cansadas o no, sabían que en pocos minutos tomarían el plato extra, y sinceramente…

Ese siempre era el mejor.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay se empieza a hacer obvio que mi mente quiere escribir smut. (¿?)**

 **Por fin leí The Different Story para poder escribir algo no tan fail para este reto, y OMG NO PUEDO CREER DE TODO LO QUE ME ESTABA PERDIENDO, MI CORAZÓN MURIÓ DE MUCHAS FORMAS AHHH Y OFICIALMENTE SHIPPEO TODO POR QUÉ TODAS SON TAN HERMOSAS Y POR QUÉEE SUFREN TANTO AHHH KYOUKO HERMOSO BEBÉ**

 **¿Y vieron el nuevo artwork oficial de Madoka Magica x SEGA?**

 **MADOKA TIENE UN PELUCHE DE HOMUCIFEEEER Y HOMURA UNO DE GODOKA Y ES TODO TAN ADORABLE LITERALMENTE CHILLÉ CUANDO APARECIÓ EN MI DASHBOARD**

 **¿Y el de** **Madoka Magica x Earth music & ecology Japan Label** **?**

 **POR DIOS SUS CARDIGANS ENORMES SON TAN BELLOS Y SE VEN TAN COSISSS Y SE VEN TAN AKSJDNKASJNDKA TOMANDOSE DE LAS MANITOS AAAAAHHHH**

 **Ok, ya, me calmé.**

 **Anyways, este drabble me quedó algo más corto que lo demás, lo cual de hecho se apega más a la definición de drabble en primer lugar, un poco más de mil palabras. Está simplecito pero espero te gustara,** **UnreactiveDynamite, solo podía pensar en fluff luego de tanto angst en una sola tarde omg.**

 **Juro que este fandom me va a asesinar de un ataque cardiaco un día de estos si sigue sacando cosas tan adorables o tan angsty.**

… **No estoy segura si para mañana pueda tener listo todo lo que dije que tendría, o sea, hasta el HomuSaya, pero bueno sleep is for da weak.**

 **Danny out.**


	9. Reto 8: MadoHomu

**Reto #8**

 **Pareja: MadoHomu (MadoMoe) 8)**

 **Keywords: Protective, jealous, Moemura. -** **Ok, esto lo publicaron como un plot completo pero estos 3 elementos llevan el hilo. (Única excepción :U)**

 **Pedido por:** **laryssa1234**

* * *

"¡Pasa, Homura-chan! Tranquila, siéntete cómoda."

"¡A-Ah! Pero… Q-Quiero decir-"

"Na-da, ¡vamos!"

El hogar de los Kaname le parecía brillante. Bastaba ver los rostros alegres de los integrantes; era una atmósfera que ella nunca había experimentado. El aroma a comida casera, a polvo de bebé… La sonrisa de sus padres, y Madoka arrastrándola a su mundo.

Le era extraño e incómodo; sentía que estaba manchando una pintura con su inclusión. Pero de alguna forma, Madoka siempre parecía percibir sus pensamientos y de inmediato había una mano cálida presionando la suya, dándole ánimos.

Siempre funcionaba.

Con pasar una tarde con la familia le quedó claro de dónde había forjado esa personalidad: La amabilidad y preocupación de su padre, la madre más frontal, proactiva, y protectora.

Junko parecía gozar de la presencia de Homura para echarle bromas suaves; le hacían mucha gracia sus reacciones nerviosas a pesar de los regaños de su hija. En el fondo, no tardó en tomarle cariño a la chica y pronto la volvió una invitada permanente para la cena.

Madoka parecía ser la más feliz con cómo estaba avanzando su amistad; poco a poco iba atrapando más y más a Homura en su vida.

Y tenía claro que en su corazón, también.

En cambio, Homura tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, su pecho estaba lleno de tanto aprecio que recibió en tan poco tiempo, lo cual por supuesto era recíproco, pero le preocupaba el volverse una carga para ellos.

Una molestia para Madoka.

Toda la vida siempre la trataron como un estorbo; una parte de sí estaba segura de que sus padres le pagaron los gastos de su enfermedad solo porque no querían ningún problema legal. Lo único que tuvo remotamente similar a relaciones afectivas era por parte de las enfermeras que la cuidaron por meses en Tokyo, antes de transferirse a Mitakihara.

Y bueno, eran cicatrices abiertas aún.

Aunque era tremendamente feliz con su amistad con Madoka, sus propias defensas se activaban de vez en cuando e intentaban alejarla. Pero de alguna forma, al mínimo indicio, Madoka la jalaba de regreso. Era parecido a tener sus brazos permanentemente alrededor de su cuerpo, testarudos.

Para Homura, esas cosas resultaban peligrosas. Con cada acercamiento, sentía que algo diferente brotaba desde su pecho, como un pequeño terremoto sacudiéndola por completo. No tardó en darse cuenta que ese algo no era lo mismo que agitaba su corazón y la hacía saltar ante cualquier persona que simplemente le dirigiera la palabra; este ocurría exclusivamente con acciones o pensamientos relacionados a Madoka.

Pero… No podía ponerle nombre.

¿Quizás era eso que le ocurría a los personajes de las novelas…?

N-No.

O sea, empezando con que ambas eran chicas…

Seguro era solo el sentimiento que te provoca tu mejor amiga, en general.

Sí- _No_ , tenía claro que no era eso, pero su mente lo negaría hasta el final, no quería arruinar el lazo más preciado que había tenido en su vida.

* * *

A veces le asustaba lo muy perceptiva que podía ser Junko.

Luego de la escuela, Madoka la invitó a pasar la tarde con ella en su casa –como todos los días- y mientras ella subía a tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa, Homura esperaba en la sala jugando con Takkun.

Al pequeño le encantaba jugar a las escondidas con los anteojos de Homura, conveniente.

"¡Takkun! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que esos son delicados e importantes para Homura? Puedes llevarle cualquiera de tus juguetes y jugar a lo mismo." Junko llegó ofreciéndole una sonrisa como saludo a Homura y fue a cargar a su bebé y quitarle los lentes rojos.

"J-Junko-san, ¡…Bienvenida! A-Ah… Kaname-san está tomando un baño, dijo que no tardaba…"

"Ho-mu-ra." Una mano fue a revolverle el cabello; una típicamente nerviosa Homura agachando la cabeza de inmediato. "No deja de impresionarme que me llames por mi nombre de pila, y a Madoka la sigas tratando con tanta formalidad."

Homura apartó la mirada, "sobre eso… B-Bueno, Junko-san insistió…"

Junko soltó una risotada, "¡estoy segura que mi hija no se cansa de insistirte también!"

El silencio de Homura fue suficiente respuesta. Junko aprovechó la situación para abordar algo que tenía en mente hace semanas ya. Fue a entregarle el cuidado de Takkun a su esposo, y volvió con los lentes aún en mano. Se sentó junto a Homura y llevó rápidamente una mano hasta su mentón, girando su rostro de derecha a izquierda para inspeccionar su rostro.

Homura no dejaba de soltar chillidos ante cada movimiento, mejillas rosas.

"Tal como pensé, siempre he considerado que tienes unas facciones preciosas, deberías sacarles más provecho, eh."

"N-No creo que sea así… Al menos, es primera… Primera vez que lo oigo."

"Jah, estás rodeada de ciegos entonces. Probablemente se debe a tus anteojos, de hecho, cubren buena parte y esconden esos ojazos púrpura." Junko por fin la soltó, solo para sonreír de lado, esa sonrisa que solo aparecía cuando estaba tramando algo.

Homura suspiró, tremendamente aliviada por su libertad. Tomó los lentes y los colocó de vuelta a su lugar. Ladeó el rostro confundida cuando notó que Junko revolvía su cartera en busca de algo.

"¡Bingo! Toma esto como un regalo de navidad adelantado, ¿vale? Y no permitiré que lo rechaces o que no los uses, ¿entendido?"

Homura se limitó a tragar pesado. Cerró los ojos, y para cuando los abrió, tenía una caja pequeña en la palma de su mano. Levantó la vista para encontrar la de Junko, la cual le dio una sonrisa alentadora. Iba a rechazarlo, pero la curiosidad ganó y pegó otro chillido cuando vio el contenido.

"¡J-Junko-san! Esto es demasiado… D-De verdad no puedo aceptarlo."

"Homura, ¿qué te dije recién? Además, son para ti, nadie más puede usarlos, ¿me harás botar el dinero acaso, uhm?"

Ante eso, Homura casi deja caer el envase por los nervios pero alcanzó a atraparlo con ambas manos esta vez. Justo cuando Junko acababa de darle las instrucciones, escuchó pasos y la voz de Madoka anunciando su llegada.

"Ho-mu-ra-chan~ ¡Oh, mamá! Bienvenida, llegaste más temprano hoy."

Homura pegó un salto de inmediato y escondió el paquete en el bolsillo de su falda. El movimiento fue demasiado obvio y Madoka alzó una ceja; caminó en su dirección y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Homura y asomó el rostro por el lado. "¿Qué me estoy perdiendo aquí?"

Junko rescató la situación bajándole el perfil a todo y tratando de paranoica a su hija. Cuando pareció satisfecha –y ofendida- el día siguió normal hasta que llegó la noche, y aunque Madoka siempre insistía con que se quedara a dormir, Homura no cedía nunca porque para ella eso era otro nivel de abuso de confianza.

Justo cuando Homura iba camino a la puerta luego de dar las correspondientes despedidas, Junko la agarró pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acercándola.

"¿Mamá?"

"Préstame a Homura unos segundos, Madoka, no la acapares, tú la tienes todos los días en la escuela, ¿vale?"

El puchero de Madoka decía que claramente no estaba de acuerdo pero les dio espacio de todos modos porque sabía que su mamá era un hueso duro de roer. Una vez estuvieron solas, Junko se dedicó a susurrarle instrucciones a Homura en el oído, lo cual ganó una Madoka que no les quitó la mirada todo el tiempo.

"Bien, esto es más sencillo que lo que crees, Homura. Lo bueno de ti, es que tienes todos los elementos ya, solo debes dejar el pudor y créeme que mi hija estará encantada," un guiño de ojo, y Junko no pudo evitar sonreír internamente por las orejas rojas de Homura, "cuando llegues a casa, te los pruebas, quédate con ellos puestos hasta que vayas a dormir para que puedas acostumbrarte, y…" Una mano fue a recorrer una de sus trenzas, a lo que Homura respondió con un sonoro chillido, "…Siempre me han parecido adorables tus trenzas, de verdad, pero si te dejas el cabello suelto, te verás mucho más madura, dale una prueba. Y bueno, lo último es completamente opcional, pero si pudieras combinar todo con unas pantimedias en vez de las calcetas, ¡ganarás unos suspiros asegurados!"

"P-Pero Junko-san… ¿No es demasiado? Además…" Echó un vistazo hacia el lado, "¿…De verdad cree que eso le gustaría a K-Kaname-san?"

Dios, eran tan obvias que le dolía que no se dieran cuenta.

"Por supuesto, la verdad, a cualquiera le gustaría, Homura. Ahora ve, que siento que Madoka me va a acabar atravesando con esa mirada asesina que tiene encima de mí hace rato."

Homura asintió levemente, pero se quedó ahí mismo, mirando hacia el suelo.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¡N-No…! Esto, m-muchas gracias, Junko-san." Una reverencia, y una mano estaba revolviendo su cabello nuevamente.

"¡Cuando quieras! Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo."

Dicho eso, Homura se dirigió hacia la puerta, se colocó sus zapatos y esperó a que Madoka se le uniera para salir de la casa. Madoka la acompañó hasta la entrada, y cuando Homura ya le daba la espalda para partir, sintió unos brazos atrapándola por detrás.

"…Homura-chan, no me estás ocultando nada, ¿verdad?"

Podríamos comparar a Homura con un iglú por lo tiesa que estaba, la única diferencia sería su rostro rojo hasta las orejas. "¿...N-No? Digo, n-no sé por qué pensarías eso…"

Hubo un silencio, pero el agarre no se relajaba, "¿…Kaname-san?"

"Homura-chan, uhm… De pronto te agrada más mi mamá, ¿o me equivoco?"

Bueno, era una de esas cosas que nunca pensó tener que llegar a responder.

"¿…Por qué pensarías eso?"

"Digamos… Que es más cariñosa contigo que con Sayaka-chan, y… La llamas por su nombre…"

Lo último sonó tan ofendido que Homura sintió que el sudor le recorría la frente y el aire se iba haciendo cada vez más escaso. "N-No es eso… Junko-san…" Y aquí, Madoka apretó los dientes, "fue un poco más… ¿A-Agresiva?"

"¿Tengo que ser más agresiva entonces?"

"¡N-No, n-no es necesario…!"

Aquí Madoka la soltó por fin y le dio una sonrisa amplia, aunque Homura sabía que no era de las usuales que Madoka siempre le daba, era levemente forzada. "Buenas noches, Homura-chan, ¡ve con cuidado!"

Homura se quedó mirando la puerta por la que Madoka desapareció por unos segundos antes de poner sus piernas en movimientos. ¿Por qué tenía que serle todo más difícil con Madoka? En su mente siempre la llamaba por su nombre, pero cuando lo intentaba estando con ella, la garganta se le bloqueaba.

Suspiró.

Al menos tenía esperanza de que los consejos de Junko le ayudarían a agarrar más confianza en sí misma y además, ¿alegrar a Madoka? Aunque no acabó de entender la lógica de su madre para decirlo, pero si ella lo decía, debía ser verdad.

* * *

Por suerte puso el despertador más temprano que lo usual. No acababa de convencerse, incluso luego de mirarse varias veces en el espejo. La persona en frente suyo parecía ser una completamente diferente siendo que era su propio reflejo. Pasó unas manos nerviosas por su cabello; la ausencia de sus trenzas provocó que moviera los dedos inconscientemente para volver a trenzarlo, pero como un fantasma, la voz de Junko resonó y lo dejó de golpe.

Aunque lo que más le chocaba era su rostro.

Los contactos aún le molestaban un poco, así que decidió guardar sus anteojos en su bolso de todos modos. Movió el rostro de un lado a otro, incómoda, pero decidió que le gustaba.

Por último, bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas. Si lo analizaba, creía que se veían más elegantes que las calcetas, y además no tendría que estar subiéndoselas durante el día.

Tenía su lado conveniente.

Respiró profundo antes de tomar su bolso y, tras dar un último vistazo hacia el espejo, dejó su departamento para seguir la rutina habitual.

* * *

"¡Vamos, que quedan 10 minutos para que suene la campana, llegaremos tarde!"

"Pero Homura-chan aun no llega…"

"Es extraño que Akemi-san se tarde, suele ser muy puntual, ¿le habrá pasado algo?"

"¡Gah, como no aparezca en 2 minutos me voy con o sin ustedes! No puedo llegar ni un solo día más tarde."

"La llamaré, quizás se quedó dormida o algo as-"

"Chicas, corríjanme si me equivoco, pero… ¿No es esa Akemi-san?"

"¿Eh, dónde? No veo a Homura por ningún lado….

…N-no puedes ser," Sayaka apuntó dramáticamente hacia el frente, boquiabierta, y antes de que Madoka pudiera seguir la ruta de su dedo, una chica apareció frente a ellas.

"¡D-Disculpen la tardanza, Shizuki-san, Miki-san, Kaname-san! M-Mi reloj se estropeó…" Homura tenía ambas manos apoyadas en las rodillas, ojos apretados, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento por la carrera que se pegó. Para cuando se recuperó y se paró derecha, encontró al trío mirándola fijo y boquiabiertas. "Ahm… Chicas, en 2 minutos suena la campana… ¿Pasa algo?" Parpadeó, más que incómoda con el silencio.

"Ah, Akemi-san, disculpa…" La primera en reaccionar fue Hitomi, quien se llevó una mano hacia la boca para ocultar su asombro sin despegarle la vista a Homura, "te queda… Muy bien ese look, es un cambio radical, por eso nos costó reconocerte," le dedicó una sonrisa, y al ver que las otras dos no reaccionaban aun, le pegó un codazo a Sayaka.

"¡O-Oye!" Luego de ceñirle el entrecejo a Hitomi, se volteó de nuevo hacia Homura. Se llevó una mano al mentón y se inclinó hacia adelante para evaluar su apariencia. "No puedo creerlo aún, pero te ves bellísima, Homura." Una sonrisa de lado antes de que cambiara su tono a uno de burla, "¡seguro te gusta un chico, por eso el cambio!"

El chillido y salto de Homura no ayudaron en absoluto a negarlo, hasta echaba humo por lo roja que estaba. Fue ese ruido el que hizo despertar a Madoka, quien se sonrojó también al verla. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, las 3 empezaron a correr porque escucharon la campana a lo lejos.

Oportuno.

* * *

El día fue especialmente irritante para Madoka. A cada minuto se daba cuenta de las miradas que le daban a Homura, incluso el rostro de bobos que traían no solo chicos, sino chicas también. Era increíble, no porque no considerara que Homura mereciera esa atención, sino porque le ofendía el hecho de que no notaran lo linda que era desde el principio.

Personas que nunca se habían acercado a ella de pronto la tenían rodeada en los recesos, y eran tan pesados que ni siquiera dejaron espacio para que Madoka se acercara en ningún momento. Ya para la hora de almuerzo, se puso de pie de inmediato para buscar el asiento de Homura y jalarla de la muñeca. "¿K-Kaname-san, qué…?"

" _Silencio, Homura-chan_. Solo sígueme." Lo dura que sonó la voz de Madoka obligó a Homura a callar un quejido. Hizo lo que le pidió, hasta que relajaron el paso al acercarse a las escaleras que daban camino hacia la azotea. Madoka se volteó con el ceño fruncido, y para cuando abría la boca para decir algo, la voz de una chica las sacó de su intimidad.

"¡A-Akemi-san!"

"¿Sí?" Homura se volteó con el rostro ladeado; aquella chica se veía extremadamente nerviosa y le preocupó que hubiese pasado algo.

"¿…Te g-gustaría tener, uhm… Una c-cita conmigo este domin-?"

" _Homura-chan_." La fuerte voz de Madoka la interrumpió, y la chica se estremeció al ver como la atravesaba con la mirada, como si quisiera matarla. "Discúlpanos, no se siente bien, nos vamos a la enfermería, ¡adiós!"

Antes de que ninguna de las 2 pudiera pronunciar palabra, Madoka prácticamente arrastraba a Homura por el pasillo de regreso. Homura nunca había estado tan confundida con el comportamiento de su amiga, recordaba que la noche anterior dijo que sería más agresiva pero esto era una exageración.

¿Habría hecho algo para molestarla?

Quizás el cambio de look no fue lo mejor…

"¡Eek!" Una puerta se cerró tras ellas; la enfermería estaba vacía y Madoka parecía estar completamente al tanto de las horas en que estaba o no estaba la enfermera. La empujó contra la pared más cercana, un par de brazos cerrándole el paso.

"…Confío en que no querías aceptar esa cita, ¿no?"

Había algo en la forma en que lo dijo que lo hacía sonar como una amenaza más que como una mera pregunta. Homura tragó pesado, sintiendo sus manos temblar; los ojos rosa también parecían empujar a los púrpura y estaba al borde de simplemente dejarse caer al suelo. "¿…N-No? O sea, ni siquiera sé su nombre…"

"¿Y si lo supieras?"

"T-Tampoco," apartó la mirada, "no t-tengo intenciones de s-salir con nadie más que…-"

"Me gustas."

Quizás sus oídos la traicionaban, Madoka no podía…

"…Me gustas mucho, Homura-chan."

Las lágrimas que siguieron la dejaron con ambos ojos abiertos en shock. Se obligó a levantar sus manos temblorosas para posarlas en los hombros de Madoka y hacer el esfuerzo de reconfortarla.

Ella levantó el rostro, ojos rojos.

"¡No sé qué me está pasando…!" Una mano se volvió un puño y golpeó la pared.

"¿Kaname-san…?"

"D-desde que te conozco, he sentido cosas similares a veces, pero…" Otro golpe, más fuerte esta vez.

"¿…Kaname-san?"

"¡Hoy me estoy volviendo loca!" Un sollozo, esta vez ambas manos convertidas en puños, "los celos… Los celos me están comiendo viva."

"¡M-Madoka!"

Abrió los ojos de golpe, no dando crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Levantó la mirada lentamente, ojos hinchados y todo. "¿…Homura-chan?"

"Yo… ¡Lo siento! D-De haber sabido que mi cambio de apariencia acabaría volviendo todo así, y… Q-Que te afectaría de este modo, n-no lo hubiese hecho… M-Mañana regresaré a lo anterior."

Madoka negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable de pronto. "¡No, no tienes que hacerlo por mí! No me molesta eso, te ves… Muy bien, aunque también me gustabas con tus lentes y trenzas… El problema son los demás, yo-" Respiró profundo, "…Tengo miedo, temo… Que te canses de mí y te vayas con otra persona…"

La sorpresa provocó que no respondiera nada, aturdida mientras procesaba el significado de esas palabras y lo extrañas que le parecía, lo extraño que estaba siendo _todo._

Aquello solo prendió fuego en la bestia que crecía en su estómago y llevó ambas manos a tomar los hombros de Homura y jalarla para darle un beso forzado. Nunca pensó que su primer beso sería en una enfermería, menos aún de esa forma, pero era lo que menos le importaba. Sintió a Homura tensa e intentando liberarse, lo cual solo le ponía gasolina al asunto. La empujó hacia la pared una vez más, labios obligando una respuesta de la otra y apegó todo su cuerpo contra ella.

Homura lentamente comenzó a ceder, todo su cuerpo temblando, y siguió el ritmo que Madoka imponía. Al parecer eso funcionó y por fin le dio espacio para respirar, pero tenía su rostro a unos centímetros todavía.

"Mado…ka" Llevó ambos brazos a intentar separarse nuevamente, "l-la enfermera podría llegar, no… No d-deberíamos estar haciendo… Esto."

"¿Y qué hay de malo con eso? ¿Te importa más lo que piense ella?"

"¡Claro que no!" Lo fuerte y clara que salió la voz de Homura sacó de personaje a Madoka, "n-no entiendo qué te está pasando…"

Fue la expresión de Homura lo que más le dolió. Estaba asustada; estaba asustada de ella. Parecía un ratón acorralado, a punto de ponerse a llorar. El estómago le dejó un vacío esta vez y sus brazos cayeron a los lados, pero su frente fue a encontrar espacio en el borde del cuello de Homura. Sus sentimientos se desmoronaron ahí; lloró de impotencia, lloró por sus errores.

Había arruinado las cosas con Homura, y ahora probablemente sí la dejaría.

"…También me g-gustas, no es n-necesario que te sientas así, yo… N-Nunca te dejaría."

"H-Homura-chan…" Alzó el rostro para encontrar su mirada y abrazó lentamente su cuello, manos nerviosas. Ambas sonrieron al mismo tiempo, seguido por una risa que se mezclaba con los sollozos de Madoka. "Soy un desastre, de verdad me harás perder la cabeza un día de estos…" Escondió su rostro nuevamente al lado de su cuello, "…De verdad que me da celos, y seguiré sintiéndolos. No me gusta que te miren así, n-ni siquiera que mamá se acerque tanto a ti…" Murmuró, profundamente avergonzada.

"¿…L-Lo siento? No quiero tenerte así… Yo," respiró profundo para darse fuerza, "…Solo te v-veo a t-ti, desde el prin-principio…"

Ambas giraron la cabeza en direcciones opuestas, demasiado nerviosas como para cruzar miradas.

Luego de unos buenos segundos, Madoka rompió el silencio y tironéo el lazo rojo del uniforme de Homura para llamar su atención, "discúlpame por haberme comportado de ese modo, pero… Yo también, solo te veo a ti… Yo te cuidaré, Homura-chan. Estaré contigo, te apoyaré en todo… Así que déjame ser todo lo que necesites. D-Déjame sentirte mía."

Homura hubiese deseado detener el tiempo para poder soltar el fuerte chillido que tenía acumulado en la espalda. Incapaz de formular una respuesta con palabras, se limitó a asentir.

Era suficiente para Madoka.

"Regresemos, Homura-chan."

Abandonaron la enfermería, y cuando comenzaban a caminar, Madoka tomó una de las manos de Homura, "…Y me hace muy feliz que por fin me llames por mi nombre." La sonrisa de Madoka provocó que los latidos del corazón de Homura se volvieran peligrosos para ella por lo violentos que eran, y de nuevo, solo asintió.

Para Madoka siempre serían adorables esas reacciones.

Entrelazó sus dedos, y caminó orgullosa de regreso al salón –porque ya no alcanzarían a almorzar- balanceando sus manos; le faltaba poco para sacarle la lengua a todos los estúpidos que se quedaban mirando a Homura.

Para cuando entraron, Sayaka pegó un silbido y las miró con una sonrisa burlona, "¡por fin, creía que me haría vieja antes de que esto ocurriera!"

Hitomi suprimió con mucho esfuerzo el impulso de colapsar por la "relación prohibida".

Por su lado, Madoka irradió felicidad por todo el resto del día; Homura, aunque estaba igualmente feliz, tenía muchas ganas de enterrarse en un hoyo por el pudor que le provocaban las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

Pero tendría que acostumbrarse, porque a Madoka no le podía importar menos.

Era su forma de ponerle la etiqueta de _Propiedad de_ sobre su frente.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: Bueno si se leyó algo raro aquí es porque aún no supero un video que hay en YouTube donde Madoka canta Sexy Back y no sé cuántas veces lo he visto ya y estuvo muuuucho rato sonando mientras escribía esto.**

 **Madoka se volvió la segunda pimp de estos retos, ya pidieron todas las parejas posibles con ella ahora con el MadoMami y oficialmente la haré mi salvaje activa favorita y nadie puede detenerme.**

 **De hecho, tengo muchas ganas de publicar algo parecido a estos retos, pero tipo kink meme porque siento que me saldrán telarañas en las manos por todo el tiempo que llevo sin escribir smut/lemon. Lo haría acá pero nah, tendría que cambiar el rating y hay mucho menor de edad aquí; niños no le mientan a ff y no alteren su edad ok (aunque yo lo hacía con mi primera cuenta jiji)**

 **En fin, de vuelta a lo importante. Como esperaba, no alcancé a terminar todo lo que dije que tendría, por suerte solo dejé pendiente el HomuSaya así no me siento tan mal. Dicho eso, como avisé en uno de los retos pasados, no trabajaré en ningún reto hasta después de este viernes porque tengo un examen muy pesado y debo quemarme los ojos leyendo, yay. Eso incluye que no trabajaré en la continuación de "Destinos Cruzados" pero espero tenerla lista lo antes posible. Con esto, me quedaron pendiente los siguientes:**

 **HomuSaya pecaminoso**

 **MadoMami zhukulentho**

 **KyouMami pecaminoso también porque no podré evitar que salga algo relativamente sucio de ahí, mi mente no genera nada que no vaya en esa dirección con esas palabras.**

 ***Dejo el recordatorio de que pueden hacer pedidos las veces que quieran, solo me importa tener material ~**

 **Por último, espero que te gustara tu MadoHomu, laryssa, este me quedó especialmente largo así que de verdad espero que llenara tus expectativas.**

 **PD: Les agradezco a todas las bellas personitas que han apoyado este proyecto y en general a la mayoría de mis fics, son todos un amor y en serio que es motivante leer sus lindos halagos y apoyo, en lo personal pienso que exageran porque yo no considero que escriba tan bien :c pero hago lo que se puede, siempre apuntando a mejorar. Tenía mis dudas sobre meterme a escribir sobre PMMM porque estoy mucho más acostumbrada a lidiar con personajes masculinos (antes escribía sobre Hetalia) - lo cual siempre me ha parecido irónico porque soy mujer xD- pero ha sido una experiencia muy grata.**

 **Hago mención especial a NBA porque me compartió el hermoso OST de Panty & Stocking y gracias a eso se produjeron los últimos retos; yo no funciono sin música de fondo. **

**Ratchet, no es tan difícil inspirarse, pequeña kouhai –inserte una Mami en modo senpai-, solo abre YouTube y busca "madoka - talk dirty to me". Hay 3 videos, los 3 son joyas y aún no dejo de colapsar con algunas escenas xDDD**

 **Nota larguísima, tengan una buena semana y si se acuerdan crucen los dedos o recen a Godoka para que salga bien en ese examen.**

 **Bye~**


	10. Reto 9: HomuSaya

**Reto #9**

 **Pareja: HomuSaya**

 **Keywords: Demonio, repugnancia, adoración. (Lo pusieron dos veces, así que me casé con la opción que más me gustó.)**

 **Pedido por: Anon-kuuuun pecaminoso.**

* * *

"Para alguien que nunca quiso tenerme cerca, pareces disfrutarlo."

La única respuesta que tuvo fueron un par de ojos azules clavándole la mirada.

Solo alguien como Miki Sayaka merecía la labor de combatir la soledad de un ser así; Homura pensó en varias posibilidades, Madoka completamente fuera de discusión.

¿Quién, entonces, merecía complacer a la escoria reinante de este mundo?

Nadie más que otra basura.

Un par de labios se posaron sobre su tobillo, trazando besos lentos con algunas lamidas leves en el proceso. Trazó todo el camino hasta los dedos del pie, una mano levantándolo para poder besarlos con libertad, mientras que la otra recorría toda la longitud de la pantorrilla, de arriba hacia abajo, consecutivamente.

Su cuerpo no obedecía sus órdenes. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, nunca pensó que Homura llegaría a este punto.

Esto era…

Una humillación.

Pero algo que no podía manipular eran sus pensamientos.

…Eso esperaba, al menos.

Incluso cuando se encontraba enfrentando el momento más denigrante de su vida, no quería olvidarlo.

No quería olvidar ninguna de las atrocidades que había hecho esta chica. Y sabía, en el fondo, que aunque manipulara su memoria, la repugnancia que brotaba por sus venas permanecería ahí dentro de ella.

Así estaba bien.

Después de todo, aparentemente era la única que se daba cuenta de la retorcida realidad que vivían; la única capaz de echar toda esta mierda abajo.

Y si eso significaba volverse juguete de Homura, lo aguantaría.

Luego de haber cubierto por completo la zona en caricias, alzó el rostro. Homura la miraba fijo, como si pudiera ver más allá. La hacía sentir terriblemente expuesta, pero podía combatirlo con la ira que le causaba esa sonrisa casi invisible que habitaba sus labios.

Homura se inclinó hacia abajo y tomó el mentón de Sayaka, asegurando la posición de su cabeza para evitar cualquier intento de distracción. "Hubiese sido fantástico que fueras así de complaciente años atrás; quizá viviríamos una historia completamente diferente. Pero de nuevo, siempre arruinabas cada esfuerzo con tus patéticos dramas adolescentes, ¿no crees que esto es simplemente justo?"

La levantó con fuerza para ponerla de pie en toda su altura. Los ojos púrpura-rojizo viajaron todo el camino desde el abdomen hasta encontrar azul una vez más. Un par de manos masajearon sus hombros desnudos y descartaron los tirantes del sujetador. La piel se tensó de forma notoria y Homura prosiguió, soltando por completo toda la pieza.

La sonrisa torcida fue inmediata. "La justicia es así, Miki Sayaka; te da lo que mereces. Te dejaste absorber por la tentación de la obscuridad, y esa misma es la que te traiciona hoy."

Quizás…

Quizás se había equivocado-

Quizás Homura sí podía intervenir en sus sentimientos; sensaciones.

Era un demonio, ¿no?

Y no había forma de que su cuerpo, además de moverse por su cuenta, pudiera reaccionar así.

Nada pasaba desapercibido para esa mirada intensa; su respiración, el sudor, los temblores…

El como su piel se erizaba, y no por frío ni miedo. Tenía más que claro el motivo.

Homura tenía arrinconada a Sayaka contra la pared de su habitación, manos deambulando por sus costados y aferrándose de golpe contra la piel de tanto en tanto. Los brazos de Sayaka rodeaban el cuello de la chica, manos inquietas, ansiosas. Su rostro descansaba junto a su cuello, presionándolo y aprovechando la posición para esconder la expresión que traía.

Cuando las administraciones de Homura iban cesando, anunciando su retirada, Sayaka capturó sus labios con desesperación, con necesidad y atrajo su cuerpo hasta tenerlo por completo contra el suyo.

"…T-Todo es tu culpa," dijo entre besos, "…Hacerme-llegar a este p-punto, maldita pervertida…" Hubo al menos un beso separando cada palabra de las oraciones; el silencio de Homura exasperando cada fibra de su ser.

Fue entonces que sus muñecas fueron presionadas contra el muro, obligando a los brazos a soltar a Homura. El beso se rompió contra su voluntad, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en protestar, la mirada rojiza intimidante acabó por petrificarla.

"Supongo que eres consciente de que hace más de 10 minutos que recobraste el control de tu cuerpo," Homura volvió a cerrar la distancia para posicionar su semblante junto a la oreja de Sayaka, "¿prefieres echarme la culpa de todo, uhm? Eso es un mal hábito ya, Miki Sayaka."

Ni siquiera esas palabras fueron suficientes para apagar la urgencia que sentía. A pesar de que no quería creerle, una pequeña parte de sí le decía que esa era la verdad. "N-No-"

El movimiento repentino la interrumpió: Homura la había girado bruscamente y ahora se encontraba contemplando la pared de concreto. Un cuerpo se apegó contra su espalda y al segundo siguiente había dedos y palmas atrapando cada parte de su cuerpo. Su aliento rozaba la zona de la nuca y fue suficiente para que Sayaka buscara más cercanía al inclinarse hacia atrás, prácticamente rogando que no se detuviera, al menos no aun.

La detestaba, aborrecía el hecho de que un ser maldito estuviera jugando, apoderándose de su cuerpo, buscando calar más profundo que eso.

Se detestaba a ella misma por no ser capaz de lanzarle un golpe o dos, o simplemente huir; apartarla, eliminarla.

Borrar esa sonrisa satisfactoria de su rostro.

Pero ahí estaba, Homura tumbándola en la cama, Sayaka sin soltarla en el proceso, arrastrándola con ella.

"Eres un asco, Homura."

"Curiosa tu forma de manifestar esa apreciación."

Una mano se enredó en cabello negro y jaló para tenerla lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor de su respiración contra sus propios labios, "mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca, dicen."

Homura presionó una zona especialmente delicada de su pecho haciéndola soltar un quejido patético mezcla de la sorpresa y de la sensación en sí. No apartó la mano, dedos acariciando, diligentes. "Te haces ver como una mártir; bien te veo disfrutarlo. El cuerpo no miente, y tus mentiras siempre daban lástima de todos modos."

Sayaka intentó liberarse esta vez por el dolor que produjeron esas palabras a su ego, a su orgullo, pero la chica que tenía encima apoyó una mano rápidamente al lado de su cabeza, y la otra fue a su cadera. Su cuerpo estaba casi completamente expuesto y el hecho de que Homura presionara sus cuerpos juntos produjo que una ola de algo inexplicable la recorriera, otro sonido involuntario delatándola.

"D-De verdad que-te detesto, pedazo de…"

Sus propios suspiros la callaron y una bofetada la sacó del trance, ojos abiertos por completo, desenfocados, "el desprecio es mutuo, o más bien…" Sus ojos se entornaron levemente, cejas fruncidas, "yo te detesto, Miki Sayaka. Tú a mí… Bueno, tu sabes la respuesta."

Labios agresivos fueron a detener las réplicas inmediatas que advirtieron los ojos azules que la veían con rabia, con frustración. "Si incluso te mentirás a ti misma… No me podría importar menos. Si te traje aquí fue precisamente porque lo que pienses o sientas me es _insignificante_."

Sabía todo, nunca esperó nada distinto de Homura.

Lo sabía, y daba igual.

Pero en este momento, era incapaz de apartarla. Cada célula de su cuerpo añoraba el contacto, se fundía con su intensidad.

Homura…

Homura significa flama, ¿no?

Empezaba a pensar que le hacía honor a su nombre, porque…

Sentía que se quemaba, que podía morir calcinada de seguir así.

Era un peligro de todas las formas, pero el calor de ese demonio se volvía adictivo, y…

Adoraba extinguirse dentro de esa hoguera.

* * *

 **A/N: PARA UN MAL COMO TÚ NO HAY UN CUERPO QUE AGUANTE ~**

 **Uhuhu, no sé, de pronto exageré características o qué se yo. Graaacias señora Shakira, de no ser porque me saltó "Lo hecho está hecho" en el aleatorio probablemente aun estaría intentando inspirarme para esto 8). La verdad la tengo descargada porque era pieza infaltable para cuando roleabamos infidelidades con mi partner, o cuando los escribía en fics simplemente, thx thx de nuevo Shakirosa gozadora.**

 **Y es que… SE SIENTE TAN BIEN TODO LO QUE HACE MAL ~**

 **Ahem, fin con eso. El examen pasó así que Danny vuelve al teclado con síndrome de abstinencia literario porque LLEGAN MÁS PROPUESTAS Y AMO QUE LLEGUEN PERO MI MENTE GENERA IDEASSS APENAS LEO, Y NO TENER TIEMPO PARA DESARROLLARLAS ME ESTRESA.**

 **Also, esta peti la hicieron el 7 de Nov, y… -mira la fecha y se va silbando-**

 **Ahora sigue el MadoMami, así que Mami afírmate porque Madoka exige que su senpai la noticee.**

 **LUCIFER IS AGONY** **: Primero, me alegra que te gustaran todos los drabbles (o la mayoría), y claro claro, los seguiré, me es hasta terapéutico escribirlos para cuando estresada e,e. Ninguna palabra es raraaa cero tabú o pudor ya eso se me fue a la b en mi fandom anterior x'D. Y aw, ¡muchas gracias por los cumplidos!**

 **laryssa1234: Usted haga los pedidos que quiera corazón, y no te preocupes, la petición está correcta esta vez ~ Y qué alivio que te gustara, tenía mis serias dudas al acabarlo así que ya me relajo.**

 **NBA: JUNKO ES LA LEEEEY. En serio, amo su personaje, amo en general lo poco convencional que es la familia de Madoka pero JUUUUNKO. Yyyyy créeme que ganas no me faltan para hacer un lemon fumado de ese tipo x'D pero pero la verdad ya me siento culpable subiendo este chap que es creo el más explícito de todos los drabbles sexys hasta ahora, me siento mal exclusivamente por subirlo aquí por el público y el rating a pesar de que todoosss somos tramposos con la edaaaad.**

 **Hadoson54: ¿Repetir las parejas? Por supueeesto, no tengo problema si en los reviews piden 10 veces la misma pareja, solo me gustaría que revisaran y no usen palabras tan similares, que no me hace gracia escribir drabbles casi iguales y con la misma pareja para remate. Y vaale, se anota un KyouSaya para usted!**

 **UnreactiveDynamite: Yo tambiéeeen quería hacerlo explícito hasta el final pero pero pero el ratiiiiiing –sufrien2- me alegra que fuera de tu gusto, considerando que es primera vez que escribo KyouMami pero claramente no será la última porque TDS AHHH.**

 **Y POR FIIIN, con tu peti hiciste a Homura nuestra tercer pimp del ranking, oficialmente todas las parejas posibles con ella están pedidas ~**

 **Y nah, crack es la ley. Yo shippeo cada estupidez, son menos las cosas que no shippeo así que imagínate, crack es la vida. Also, tenía ganas de experimentar con HomuMami, así que ahí vamos ~**

 **Stale Cupcakes: Ayyy que bello que shippees todo y te estén gustando los fails de aquí. Yyyy no quieeero que parezca que hago preferencias con el MadoHomu por ser mi OTP, pero es que han usado temáticas más deeps y bueno laryssa me dio una trama completa xD. Usted haga el pedido cuando quiera y de lo que quiera.**

 **Me di el trabajo de responder varios reviews particularmente ya que pos dejaron varios y tenía cosas que decir respecto a cada uno individualmente, pero dudo que vuelva a hacerlo porque soy muy perezosa. Sin embargo, agradezco enormemente el apoyo y cosas bonis que escriben, cada una de ellas. Saludos!**


	11. Reto 10: MadoMami

**Reto #10**

 **Pareja: MadoMami**

 **Keywords: Té, cupido y mullido.**

 **Pedido por: 2gatita8**

* * *

San Valentín.

Tomó la palabra y le dio un par de vueltas por la lengua, saboreándola.

Pero no, no sabía a nada.

San Valentín nunca había significado nada.

La responsabilidad de ser una chica mágica no dejaba cabida a distracciones como los romances, menos aun si todas las tardes tenía como panorama fijo el salir a patrullar las calles de la ciudad.

Aquello provocó que hace mucho no tuviera tiempo para interactuar más con sus compañeros de clase, obligándose a lo que más detestaba: la soledad.

Pero no, no todo era tan malo.

Al menos, ya llevaba tiempo compartiendo el deber con otra chica, quien había sido lo más parecido a una amiga desde que Kyouko dejó Mitakihara.

Aquella chica era muy alegre y optimista, bondadosa. Siempre se daba cuenta enseguida de cuando le ocurría algo malo, parecía tener un sensor especial para ello. Pero no, no le molestaba, al contrario, de ese modo sentía que realmente le importaba.

Era extraño, a pesar de todo.

Kaname Madoka era amable con la mayoría de las personas, y aunque claramente se notaba a quienes les ponía más atención, algo dentro de Mami siempre le decía que era así con todos. Particularmente, que ella no era mucho más que cualquier otra senpai de la escuela, solo que pasaban más tiempo juntas exclusivamente por los roles que desempeñaban.

Ese día especialmente, ya que al caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, vio de reojo como Madoka entregaba bolsas con galletas y chocolates a varias personas, incluso a la profesora a cargo.

Acabó la jornada, y eso solo provocó que algo se torciera en su pecho; aunque detestara admitirlo, esperó hasta el último minuto que Madoka aparecería con una bolsa para ella, o que la llamaría por telepatía con ese propósito. Pero lo único que obtuvo fueron sus disculpas de que hoy no podría acompañarla a cazar brujas.

Estupendo.

* * *

Pasos pesados, la bruja de hoy había sido más fuerte de lo que pensó, o quizás solo significaba que se estaba acostumbrando a depender de otras personas en la batalla.

Era una reflexión que archivaría para otro momento, a pesar de lo difícil, no obtuvo ninguna Grief Seed y su humor no parecía estar ayudando a purificar su gema.

Y algo le decía que eso era parte de la razón para su desanimo.

Subió las escaleras de mala gana, y cuando ya se acercaba a la puerta de su apartamento, se paró en seco; era de noche ya, así que estaba segura de que sus ojos no la engañaban cuando notó la brillante luz de su sala encendida.

Respiró profundo, frunció las cejas y apretó los puños, lista para invocar su gema ante el menor indicio de peligro. Giró la manilla y la puerta se abrió con facilidad. Probó dando unos pasos lentos, y luego de asegurarse que por lo menos en la sala misma no había nadie, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sin embargo, al voltearse, encontró un peso sobre ella, pero… ¿Suave, mullido? Iba a zafarse de golpe cuando el bulto se apartó por su cuenta y le entregó una caja en forma de corazón antes de erguirse por completo.

"¡Tomoe Mami-san!"

¿Un oso? Había un oso de su mismo tamaño en la sala de su casa.

Mami parpadeó. Miró la caja que depositaron en sus manos, luego al oso, y devuelta a la caja. "¿…Esto?"

"¡Eso! Verás, yo solo hago el papel de cupido aquí, chiquilla. Mi trabajo es entregarte el amor contenido en esa caja y que cale en tu corazón, así que me quedaré aquí hasta que vea que surtió efecto. ~"

"…"

"¡A-Anda, ábrelo!"

"¿Sabes que podría llamar a la policía y denunciarte por entrar así a mi casa?"

"¡P-Pero no lo harás! ¿…Verdad?" Una risa nerviosa, familiar, si le ponía atención, "n-no hay nada malo ahí, y si lo hay, uhm… ¡Puedes golpearme hasta que te canses!"

"¿Uh?" Suspiró. La verdad no necesitaba su permiso para darle una golpiza, menos estando en su hogar.

Levantó el objeto con cuidado, mirando por los lados. No había nada extraño, solo una caja de lo que parecían ser… Chocolates. Alzó la tapa y tomó uno con forma de corazón. Lo acercó con cuidado a su rostro; lo olió primero, y al aprobarlo, se lo llevó a la boca para darle una mordida.

…Y estaban decentemente buenos. No eran los mejores que había comido, pero había algo ahí que los hacía especiales, quizás la intención, después de todo esa era la clave de la cocina desde siempre.

De pronto recordó que no estaba sola al sentir el peso de una mirada fija en su rostro, como examinando su expresión. Dio una sonrisa leve y por fin se dirigió al oso. "Me encantaron, puedo sentir el esfuerzo que puso la persona que los preparó, reconforta al saborearlo." Y como para demostrarlo, se llevó otro a la boca antes de caminar de vuelta hacia la puerta y abrirla de par en par. "Ahora que su trabajo está cumplido, lo invito a abandonar mi casa, señor oso."

"¡A-Ah, Mami-san!" Una voz familiar, y el oso pareció darse cuenta que lo había arruinado con eso porque se llevó ambas manos hasta la boca. "…Digo, la sorpresa no está terminada." Se apartó del camino para despejarle la vista a Mami, cabeza agachada.

Mami suspiró y cerró nuevamente la puerta. Se acercó hacia donde le habían indicado y llevó una mano a cubrirse la boca. "Vaya…"

La mesa de centro estaba adornada con distintos tipos de pasteles, así como con servilletas temáticas rojas y una rosa en medio de todo. Miró a ambos lados, buscando a ver si por ahí estaba la persona con la que se supone compartiría esto, pero nada. Luego sumó 2 + 2 y asumió la respuesta.

"Esto… No sé qué decir, ¿quién…?"

No podía negarlo, a pesar de la incertidumbre de tener a un completo extraño ahí que podría atacarla en cualquier momento, estaba tremendamente emocionada. El corazón le latía con fuerza; el pensar que alguien se dio el trabajo de armar todo esto `por ella… De verdad que tenía ansias por saber quién era.

Se iba a voltear para insistir debido al silencio del otro, pero fue recibida con un cálido abrazo por su espalda. "¿Estás feliz?"

Mami se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia los brazos felpudos y suaves que descansaban en su cintura. Hubo una presión más insistente y un leve chillido abandonó su boca. Subió las manos hasta sus propias mejillas, rostro tibio. Cerró los ojos, y luego de un suspiro, se atrevió a hablar, "…Es extraño, que un desconocido venga acá y disponga así de mi espacio. Es aún más extraño que me abrace así, con esta libertad… Pero lo más extraño es que me sienta tan cómoda contigo así, como si… Como si te conociera, te conozco, ¿no?"

"…Es difícil. Tuve que llegar al extremo de ponerme este disfraz para poder darme valor de montar todo, fui demasiado cobarde como para verte cara a cara al hacerlo. Soy muy tonta, ¿no? Siempre complico las cosas…"

En ese momento se soltó y retiró la cabeza del disfraz, cabello rosa remplazando al café. Madoka traía los ojos vidriosos, hacía su mejor esfuerzo por tragarse las lágrimas y no arruinar el momento. Mami se volteó, y los ojos de plato que puso no ayudaron en absoluto.

"¿Kaname-san…?"

"…Es primera vez que siento algo así por otra persona. Siempre te noto muy sola, Mami-san, y nunca permites que nadie te saque ese peso de encima. Sé que he sido una carga más que una ayuda para ti, pero… Estoy feliz de haberte conocido, y quisiera que me d-dejes ayudarte, ya no estás sola… Yo quiero estar siempre contigo, Mami-san, yo…" Tomó aire y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Mami, "…Tú me gustas, Mami-san."

Mami parpadeó, perpleja con la situación. Las manos le temblaban, y sabía que su corazón estaba pegando una carrera en su pecho, pero no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Escuchó a Madoka tragar pesado, y lo siguiente que vio fue un montón de cabello rosa; Madoka se había inclinado para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Para cuando volvió a ver su rostro, tenía hasta las orejas rojas.

Era… Adorable.

No pudo contener la risa y solo atinó a levantar una mano para cubrirse la boca, gesto automatizado a estas alturas. Madoka parecía al borde de largarse a llorar, sin saber cómo tomar la reacción de Mami, y eso fue lo único que logró que Mami se tranquilizara.

Llevó un dedo a secar las lágrimas que le produjo el ataque de risa para luego tomar ambas manos de Madoka y ofrecerle una sonrisa amplia. "A tu pregunta… Sí, estoy feliz, Kaname-san, muchas gracias por todo, me sorprendiste completamente, aun lo estoy de hecho," acarició una de las manos ajenas con el pulgar suavemente y un leve rubor pobló su rostro, "agradezco tus sentimientos, también, me conmueve…. Y nunca pensé que sentías algo así por mí, yo… Pensé que no era más que una senpai para ti, que tonta…"

"¡C-Claro que no! O sea, siempre te he admirado, aun es así. Me convertí en chica mágica porque quería llegar a ser como tú y ese deseo se mantiene, pero… No puedo evitarlo, y ya no podía contenerlo… Me gustas mucho, Mami-san."

La sinceridad de Madoka era sofocante, probablemente no se percataba de cómo sus palabras clavaban con fuerza en su corazón, y era demasiado cobarde como para expresárselo, al menos no ahora. Y por lo mismo, tampoco era capaz de responder a su confesión, pero…

Sabía que Madoka lo entendería.

"¿Qué tal si seguimos platicando mientras disfrutamos esta sorpresa que me preparaste? Todo se ve delicioso, y sería una lástima que se estropeen. Haré té para acompañarlo, ¿te parece?"

Madoka se le quedó mirando, perpleja, y luego de unos segundos reaccionó, "¡s-sí, por supuesto!"

Mami rió suavemente antes de alejarse para ponerse manos a la obra en la cocina, y Madoka solo atinó a bajar el cierre de su traje para descartarlo, volviendo a su uniforme. Se quedó mirando el plato que tenía frente suyo, confusa respecto a cómo deberías sentirse, pero al alzar la vista y encontrar el rostro sonriente de la chica que admiraba, las dudas se disiparon.

Independiente de su respuesta, estaba feliz de haberle confesado sus sentimientos.

Estaba feliz de haberse enamorado, y el deseo que guardaba con más fuerza en su corazón era el de estar a su lado, en las batallas, en la vida, y nunca abandonarla.

Y haría lo imposible para que nada ni nadie le quitaran eso de las manos.

* * *

 **A/N: Bueno, me siento muy basura porque jugué de nuevo la ruta de Mami en el juego de PSP para darme ideas para este drabble, pero me entretuve y sin querer acabé eligiendo casi todas las escenas de Madoka y Moemura y acabé convirtiendo a Mami en bruja y LO SIENTO ME SENTÍ MUY MAL CUANDO PASÓ AKSJDKAS.**

 **En fin, ni idea cómo habrá estado esto :c es primera vez que escribo MadoMami y creo que es la que más me ha costado hasta ahora, llorar. Pero disfruté escribiéndolo, sentí que me dio diabetes en cierto punto pero aw, fluff. Espero que te gustara el drabble, 2gatita8!**

 **Y ahora puedo fangirlear y chillar porque un anon pidió a AKUMADOKA AHHHH, creí que en el fandom en español no conocían esa versión AU de Madoka pero es un poco más común en el fandom en inglés, al menos he leído unos cuantos fics que la involucran ahí en Tumblr, y son divinos y con mucho angst que me retuerce el alma. GRACIAS anon, de verdad tenía muchas ganas de escribir un fic con Akumado, de hecho iba a sacar un one-shot pero ahora será solo el drabble. Quizás cambie un poco las condiciones, pero ten seguro de que tendrás a una Madoka malula.**

 **Y bueno, creo que abrí la caja de Pandora luego de publicar esos drabbles subidos de tono, siento que algunos de los pedidos apuntan directamente a eso entre líneas y me siento ligeramente sucia, pero meh no importa yo feliz 8D.**

 **Y OMG Ratchet más hermosura con que me pidieras un KyouHomu aksjdnkas me han traído 2 placeres culpables de una sola vez, moriré. Tengo muchas ganas de entregar por fin un trabajo de investigación que debo enviar el viernes y así poder dedicarme full a seguir los drabbles, así que si tardo más que lo normal, es por eso, ya luego de esta semana me desocupo (creo).**

 **Oh y respecto a la música, sí yo suelo hacerlo igual. Cuando escribo fics largos en especial, pongo playlists de una sola temática para ambientar, aunque luego mando todo al carajo y escribo angst escuchando techno y derivados, yay.**

 **Fin con la nota, ¿qué viene ahora…? –miran2 reviews- ah, el KyouMami zhukulentho. Here we go, tengan bonita semana, cuídense, y gracias de nuevo por los reviews, son bellos.**


	12. Reto 11: KyouMami

**Reto #11**

 **Pareja: KyouMami**

 **Keywords: Ángel, demonio e incesto**

 **Pedido por: LUCIFER IS AGONY**

* * *

No le importaba realmente, las preferencias no significaban nada.

Y si en algún momento llegó a importarle, estaba muy lejos.

Llevaba años así, viviendo por su cuenta, viviendo para sí misma.

Claro, no siempre fue así.

Nunca entendió las razones de sus padres para detestarla así. La única de esa familia que la apoyó siempre fue Mami, su hermana.

Mami, la favorecida.

Adoraba a Mami, no había duda. La quería, bajo toda definición de la palabra, y así tal cual, una parte de sí no podía evitar detestarla.

La idea religiosa del amor, compartida por tantos cultos y religiones, siempre le pareció ridícula. Eran palabras vacías, de personas que nunca habían querido de verdad. Que nunca darían la sangre por una sola persona, solo por sacrificios masivos.

No tenían idea lo que era definir toda tu existencia en base a la existencia de otra.

Y estaba bien así, le gustaba pensar que sus sentimientos por Mami eran únicos. Pero tenía claro que no eran recíprocos; Mami era todo lo contrario a ella.

Mami era gentil, bondadosa, desinteresada, comprensiva…

También, definición del amor que detestaba.

Pero no la culpaba, después de todo, siempre tuvo una vida más fácil, donde no tuvo que probar la tierra y el rechazo, solo aceptación.

Pero, también era aceptación hipócrita.

La única que la aceptaba totalmente, incluídos sus lados oscuros que se negaba a aceptar, era Kyouko.

La historia fue simple, un plagio a las viejas tragedias griegas, romanas…

Dos hijas, una de ellas destinada a ser maldita, destinada a traicionar al puro legado del reino de los cielos. Por supuesto, todos hacían seguían ciegamente las predicciones del oráculo. Decían que seguramente era un castigo por alguna traición realizada por algun miembro del clan, pero no lo recordaba ya.

Todo sonaba lejano, y prefería que se quedara así, bien lejos.

Mami nunca aceptó las cosas así.

Siempre pensó que el destino podía cambiar, que nuestro padre era sabio y que si se congraciaba con él, se apiadaría de ella. Hizo todos los esfuerzos que tuvo en mano para incluirla, pero la marca del oráculo quedaba fija en tu frente como si te la hubiesen grabado con fuego. Estaba fuera del alcance de Mami, y lo entendía. Ella misma le insistió con que la dejara y ya.

Y bueno, el tiempo pasó.

Pasó, y aparentemente escuchó su recomendación.

Era lógico, después de todo…

Llegó el día en que Kyouko se cansó del mundo que la rechazaba, y por fin siguió la voz que clamaba por ella, que la había llamado desde que tenía memoria.

Este lugar no era ni remotamente similar a donde vivía. Todo era egoísmo, todo era desbando, pero nadie te juzgaba por ello. Se reían de los castigos del cielo y de su hipocresía. Y Kyouko obtuvo un lugar privilegiado desde el momento que pisó esas tierras; el haber sido arrancada del cielo le daba un status superior, la hacía parte del clan de su jefe.

Así que, realmente no tenía mucho qué hacer. El día pasaba, vagaba. Se divertía influyendo en las débiles almas de humanos; era tan fácil, el mundo volvía un banquete a la población para los demonios.

Gracias, modernidad.

Sin ella, seguro estaría pensando en cosas de más, cosas que le hacían mal.

Cosas que no valían su tiempo.

Lo único que realmente valía era el hecho de que Mami se iba a casar pronto. Desde pequeña que prometieron su mano al hijo de un clan renombrado, y esos dos siempre se llevaron bien.

Para variar, decían que era cosa del destino.

Daba asco, en serio.

Pero ya no dejaría que pasaran por encima de ella.

No permitiría que le arrebataran a Mami tan fácil.

* * *

El anhelado día llegó.

Como se imaginó, absolutamente todos asistieron a la ceremonia de casamiento, _todos_.

Y lo sabía, era el momento ideal.

Saltó las rejas con facilidad y pegó un bostezo al aterrizar. Era honestamente aburrido, pensó que sería al menos un poco más difícil. Pero bueno, no se puede esperar mucho de gente así, gente ingenua.

Gente supuestamente feliz por felicidad ajena.

Se echó a reír mientras lanzaba el corazón de una manzana lejos.

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de un piano que le daba el toque dramático al momento en que Mami sería escoltada al altar por aquel viejo. Alzó una mano y su dedo índice dio una vuelta en el aire. Un círculo rojo se formó en el mismo lugar, el cual funcionaba como una ventana que le daba vista privilegiada a todo el acto.

En cuanto apareció Mami, su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos. Quizás el hecho de que no la veía hace tanto tiempo potenciaba el asombro, pero como fuera, sus ojos no podían despegarse de su figura. El largo cabello rubio en toda su extensión, el vestido que se ajustaba perfecto para definir las curvas de su cuerpo, pero sin ser grosero.

No esperaba más de esa gente.

La música dio un vuelco dramático, y todas las personas se levantaron de sus asientos para presenciar el andar de la novia. Kyouko simplemente entornó los ojos, y comenzó a mover los dedos sus manos, estirándolos, preparándolos. Mami llegó a su destino, y todo siguió como acostumbrado.

Hacía lo posible por ignorar el peso en su pecho mientras presenciaba todo, mientras veía lo feliz que se veía su hermana. Pero era curioso, aquello solo la motivaba más.

"¡Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que hable ahora o calle para siempre!"

Pff, tenía un concierto completo.

Ignoró por completo las miradas impactadas, y se limitó a inmovilizar al público con facilidad. Todos tenían la guardia baja, y no traían ningún preparativo para enfrentar algo así, después de todo, ser preferida del jefe tenía beneficios.

Y su plan, de hecho, estaba auspiciado por el.

Pero le dolía no poder descifrar la mirada de Mami.

Kyouko cerró los ojos, y para cuando los volvió a abrir, Mami había apartado la vista.

Y eso fue suficiente para sacarla de cabales.

Caminó tranquilamente a su encuentro, manos embutidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. El novio de Mami se había parado frente a ella, ambos brazos protegiéndola. Kyouko simplemente alzó una ceja, y para cuando se paró frente a él, bastó un puñetazo a la cara para sacarlo volando y dejarlo incrustado contra el techo de la capilla. Mami abrió unos ojos de plato, y Kyouko sonrió de lado, colmillos y todo.

"K-Kyouko… ¿Por qué?"

"Huh, ¿ni saludas ya, hermanita? Curioso, para alguien que siempre dijo quererme tanto. Pero bueno, yo mantengo mis modales. Buenas tardes, Mami-san."

"¡Tú fuiste la que desapareció de la nada, y te uniste a…!" Mami apretó los puños, ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que luchaban por no derramarse.

"¿Y para qué querías que me quedara, eh? ¿Para que decidieran darme trabajo de esclava, o mejor aún, matarme para evitar riesgos? Pues bah, se tardaron. Todos siempre tarde, es mala costumbre, ¿pero sabes? Estoy harta de esperar."

Kyouko atrapó la muñeca de la chica, fuerza que hizo imposible que Mami pudiera mover el brazo ni un solo centímetro. "Yo conozco de sobra este lugar, ¿te gustaría conocer el mío? Ah, disculpa, no importa lo que respondas, no me importa realmente."

"Kyou-"

Una mano fue directo a tapar la boca de Mami con fuerza y de pronto sintió algo en su boca; Kyouko había introducido una bola de tela para tenerla callada, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba volando en sus brazos. El mundo comenzó a darle vueltas, y las luces se apagaron para ella.

* * *

"Despierta ya, no estás en un hotel, y yo no tengo tu paciencia."

Mami abrió los ojos lentamente, imagen borrosa. Solo podía reconocer cabello rojo. Tuvieron que pasaron varios segundos para que pudiera ver todo claro, y se encontró amarrada a lo que parecía una cama, pero demasiado honda, demasiado oscura, como si se tratara de un…

Y cortaron su hilo de pensamiento.

Kyouko estaba sobre ella, manos explorando su cuerpo. Literal, explorando. Era como si estuviera revisando la mercancía, que estuviera todo en orden.

Kyouko ladeó la cabeza, rostro completamente serio, como una profesional. Cuando por fin se vio satisfecha con su inspección, se inclinó para robarle un beso brusco a Mami. Una mano fue a levantar el mentón de la otra y a afirmarlo para evitar que quitara el rostro. Mami solo abrió los ojos por el shock; la situación era muy, muy difícil de procesar.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Mami fue la primera en hablar, "¿Q-Qué estás…? ¡Somos hermanas! ¿Te has vuelto loca?"

Bufó. "¿De verdad me preguntas si estoy loca? Verás, ese concepto lo inventaron ustedes, acá lo que llamas locura, es lo normal. ¿Y qué hago, ibas a decir? Solo tomo lo que me pertenece."

"¿Te estás escuchando siquiera…? Pudimos estar juntas siempre, y lo sabes, sin necesidad de… Esto."

"Ese es el problema, Mami. Yo _necesitaba_ esto. Yo _deseaba_ esto." Se inclinó nuevamente hasta la altura del cuello de la otra y mordisquear la piel. "Quería probar esta fruta, prohibida, ¿pero sabes? Nada está prohibido. Míranos; estás a mi merced, estás en mis manos. " Llevó una mano a recorrer toda la longitud del cabello dorado de Mami, y luego se apoyó para poder verla directo a los ojos.

"Si realmente quieres algo, solo debes tomarlo y hacerlo tuyo. Yo te cuidaré y no necesitarás nada más, después de todo… Yo soy la única que te ama de verdad. Y…"

Hubo un silencio mientras toda burla desaparecía de su rostro, y en cambio, la reemplazaba una expresión profundamente herida, y esa fue la razón por la que Mami no fue capaz de replicar nada.

"Y si tú ya no tienes ningún aprecio por mí, lo tendrás. Al menos, yo ya tengo suficiente amor para cubrir la cuota de ambas, y más."

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: Siento que me tardé mucho en actualizar ;_; lo lamento. Me dediqué a seguir mi fic principal, y bueno… He tenido algunos problemillas personales, pero no va al caso. Me costó decidirme a ponerme a escribir esto, porque no se me ocurría nada, pero comprobé que solo me hacía falta abrir Word y las ideas fluyeron solas, aunque meh, no es nada del otro mundo, pero espero que te gustara tu KyouMami pecaminoso, Lucifer!**

 **¿Qué sigue…? Oh, el de laryssa. Se nos viene un drabble brujildo, jeje. Un MadoHomu darks.**

 **Veamos, ¿qué más…? Ah, trataré de volver a mi ritmo usual, lo bueno es que quedé bastante enganchada de como va el otro fic así que ya eso me tiene la cabeza funcionando.**

 **Ah y para los reviews… XD Sí, a mí también me dio diabetes. Se lo mostré a una amiga luego de que publiqué, literalmente para que se riera porque me llegaba a dar vergüenza lo azucarado, pero acabó muriendo de amor así que no sé, asumo que no se me da tan mal el fluff ya que aparentemente tuvo buena recepción en general. Y Lucifer, me morí con tu comentario XDD Me fui a la b con la idea de Madoka pedobear y acabaste de asesinar toda seriedad de ese drabble, memeo.**

 **Para Stale, la verdad no se me había ocurrido lo de aplicar magia a objetos, lo había olvidado totalmente, pero supongo que también tiene que ver con los poderes de cada una, porque bueno, los poderes de Kyouko son en base al encantamiento, o bueno no sé como decirlo, enchantment, así que tiene lógica que lo use. Homura, por otro lado, se ve que cuando pelea con Walpurgisnacht, tiene algun tipo de telequinesis con el que logra mover el camión solo con estar montada sobre el, o al menos eso se especula por ahí. Sayaka pues todo lo referido a la sanación, Mami supongo también tiene su fuerte en enchantment, así como Kyouko, porque sino no entiendo como maneja con tanta facilidad sus muskets, si eso los forma en base a sus listones. Madoka ni idea. (¿?)**

 **OH Y CASI LO OLVIDO, ¿YA VIERON LAS NOTICIAS? AHHH EL EVENTO DE MADOGATARI AHHHH Y SE RUMOREA QUE SHAFT PUEDA SACAR CONTINUACIÓN DE REBELLION AHHHHHHH Y MI CORAZÓN MUERE CADA VEZ QUE PUBLICAN AL RESPECTO EN MI DASHBOARD DE TUMBLR EEEK. Para el que no haya visto el notición, creo que en mi Tumblr he reblogueado varias cosas al respecto, y pos está en mi perfil para quien quiera darle un vistazo.**

 **Saludossss bellas personitass tengan bonito fin de semana.**


	13. Reto 12: MadoHomu

**Reto #12**

 **Pareja: MadoHomu**

 **Keywords: Homulily, Kriemhild Gretchen, AU!Brujas.**

 **Pedido por: laryssa1234**

* * *

Era el peor escenario posible.

Estaba segura de que había dicho eso muchas veces; que lo había pensado muchas veces; que lo había sentido muchas veces.

Pero este superaba con creces todo lo demás.

Todo fue demasiado rápido; ¿o fue ella muy lenta?

Esquivó como pudo el ataque de un familiar, solo para encontrarse con otro a su lado, y el golpe inevitable que acabó haciéndola derramar sangre de la boca. Le costaba abrir un ojo, y por lo mismo, tenía la vista borrosa.

No había mucho que ver de todos modos; o quizá era todo lo contrario.

Estaba la ciudad completa ahí, atrapada, destruida por cierto. El ataque de Walpurgisnacht había dejado sus secuelas, y la mayoría de edificios circundantes acabaron hechos pedazos.

El cielo lucía de un color rojo oscuro, sucio. Pero, para mejor, solo ella podía verlo, porque ella era la única chica mágica que quedaba.

Lo cual, por como avanzaba todo, dudaba que durara demasiado.

La gente se veía confundida; pero para nadie sería extraño. Después de todo, habían sobrevivido a una catástrofe, y además… Estaban siendo afectados todos de la misma forma.

"Me sorprende que sigas en pie, Akemi Homura."

No se volteó ni respondió; sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz.

"Es sorprendente, ¿no? Aunque ya sabía que Madoka se volvería la bruja más poderosa de toda la historia, nunca llegué a imaginarme tal magnitud de energía."

De pronto, un rayo rosa buscó disparar a Kyubey, quien saltó justo a tiempo para aterrizar sobre el hombro de Homura.

"Que innecesario fue eso. Es extraño, a ti no te ha atacado directamente, siendo su único oponente. De todos modos, no es relevante, podremos volver a nuestro planeta mientras Kaname Madoka destruye tu mundo; tenemos energía suficiente para mil años más."

Homura rechinó los dientes, y con un movimiento rápido agarró la cola de Kyubey y lo lanzó hacia unos familiares que venían en su dirección, los cuales lo hicieron pedazos en cosa de segundos.

Echó un nuevo vistazo al desastre, y sus ojos empezaron a arder. Ya no podía volver en el tiempo, había gastado demasiada energía en la lucha y la arena de su escudo estaba en cero. No tenía Grief Seeds tampoco como para renovar su magia, y vencer a Madoka estaba fuera de discusión.

Era el fin.

Era el final más horroroso dentro de todos los finales posibles.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía enmendar sus errores.

Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, lágrimas tibias empapándola. Los sollozos eran desesperados, y no quería seguir viendo.

No quería mirar como la ciudad que Madoka tanto amó era destruida por ella misma.

No quería ver la monstruosidad en que había convertido a Madoka. Porque sí, era exclusivamente su culpa. Madoka había tenido una muerte sin remordimientos en la primera timeline, y como consecuencia de sus caprichos, la había condenado a esto.

No lo veía, pero los familiares habían dejado de hacerle caso.

Tampoco era consciente de como el diamante púrpura incrustado en su mano izquierda iba oscureciéndose peligrosamente.

Ya no importaba; por fin podía entender cómo se sentía Kyouko cada vez que se sacrificaba por Miki Sayaka, y estaba segura de que si Madoka no fuera ni una pizca de lo poderosa que es ahora, intentaría lo mismo, aun cuando sabía que era una estupidez.

De pronto el aire se hizo escaso y cayó de golpe. Destapó su rostro y por fin se dio cuenta del estado de su Soul Gem, y su única respuesta a ello fue echarse en el suelo, lista para lo que sabía que vendría.

Aunque…

No quería perder la razón y luchar con Madoka, porque de una forma u otra, su bruja en sí era ella misma, y… Era incapaz de tocarle un pelo.

Suspiró profundo, y levantó el brazo para sacar una pistola de su escudo. Cerró los ojos, y la puso directamente sobre el costado superior de su cabeza. Tragó, miró por última vez la barrera de Gretchen, y apretó la mandíbula.

"…Lo siento, Madoka."

Dedo en el gatillo, músculos preparándose para completar la acción, pero una mano lanzó el arma lejos, y aprisionó a Homura contra el pavimento.

"No seas tramposa, Homura-chan."

No abrió los ojos; estaba segura de que su mente le jugaba una mala broma y que lo más probable es que un familiar estuviera a punto de cenarla.

Una brisa tibia contra su oreja, y esta vez sí abrió los ojos de golpe.

Madoka.

No, algo…

Algo que aparentaba ser Madoka.

"No me ignores, vine aquí solo por ti."

La voz era idéntica, pero el tono completamente diferente. Había burla, malicia en cada palabra, algo que nunca salió de la boca de _su_ Madoka.

La miraba de soslayo, todo el cuerpo temblando. No lo entendía, y era perturbante; lucía lo que parecía ser una variación de su atuendo usual de chica mágica, solo que los colores pasteles fueron reemplazados por púrpura oscuro, rojo y negro.

"Dije que no me ignores, ¿no escuchaste?"

Madoka se impacientó y tomó su mentón para girarlo y que estuvieran cara a cara. "No harás esa estupidez, Homura-chan."

"L-Lo s-siento."

Madoka acarició con el pulgar la piel que alcanzaba mientras entornaba los ojos. "¿Por…?"

"E-Esto es m-mi culpa…"

Si Madoka no estuviera tan cerca –literalmente encima de Homura- no hubiese podido entender una sola palabra entre todos los sollozos y quejidos. "¿Esto? Oh, _esto._ " Llevó sus labios hasta su mejilla, y plantó varios besos, resistiendo las ganas de liberar la frustración que le provocaba la actitud de Homura. "Sí, fallaste en tu misión, Homura-chan."

Las lágrimas corrieron libres, y Homura apretó los ojos con fuerza en un intento inútil de detenerlas. "D-Déjame m-morir, es l-lo que merezco."

"Dime, te duele tanto haberme convertido en esto, sufres tantísimo que lo único que quieres es salir fácil de todo, ¿no? Nunca enfrentas nada, Homura-chan." Madoka la besó agresivamente, lengua separando sus labios apenas hicieron contacto. Homura abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor, entrando en pánico mientras Madoka demandaba respuesta.

Se separó con la misma brusquedad, solo para derramar lágrimas sobre el rostro de Homura. "No seas hipócrita, si tanto querías estar conmigo, aquí me tienes. No quiero estar _sola_ , Homura. ¿Me condenarás a una eterna soledad, además?"

"Ma-"

La frase fue callada con otro beso, aún más demandante que el anterior. Homura no tenía idea qué hacer, y no entendía por qué aún no se transformaba. Lo único que podía hacer era dejar caer más lágrimas que se unieron a las de Madoka. Porque, a pesar de que lo sabía mejor que nadie, cada palabra la atravesó como un cuchillo. Acabó correspondiendo, y Madoka se separó no sin antes morder el labio inferior de la otra.

"Es una lástima que nuestro primer beso haya sido así. Pero… Lo ansiaba, ¿sabes? Y ya no tengo motivos para ocultarlo." Madoka buscó entrelazar los dedos de ambas, el agarre bien firme, y le irritó muchísimo el como la mano de Homura no reaccionaba, no la apretaba de vuelta. Bajó el rostro lo suficiente para juntar sus frentes, y miró fijo a esos ojos púrpura que brillaban por lágrimas retenidas. "Te quedarás, ¿verdad? El mundo está podrido, y no disolveré esta barrera hasta que no quede atisbo de maldad. Es una larga misión, hacerse cargo de lo retorcido de la humanidad, pero tú…" Y los dedos se movieron lo suficiente para tocar la Soul Gem completamente oscura, "tú puedes ayudarme. O simplemente estar aquí, Homura-chan."

Homura apartó la mirada, aunque no era efectivo siendo que tenía a Madoka a cero centímetros. "¿C-Cómo…?"

"Tú sabes cómo. Y es lo justo, me convertiste en bruja, tú deberías enfrentar ese destino también, conmigo."

"Madoka…"

Lo herida que sonó su voz hizo que una pequeña pizca de culpa se instalara en ella, pero no podía –ni quería- retractarse. Los dedos presionaron con fuerza esta vez, y Homura se retorció de dolor. Iba a gritar, pero no se lo permitieron; Madoka la ahogaba con sus labios, y entró a otro nivel de pánico.

Sentía que el mundo desaparecía, que los recuerdos inundaban su mente; todos sus errores, todas las muertes, toda su debilidad. Todas las emociones la invadieron de golpe, y lo último que escuchó fue la voz quebrada de Madoka.

"…Estaremos juntas por siempre, Homura-chan."

Para cuando abrió los ojos, ya no era ella. Sintió una poderosa presencia; era Gretchen a su lado, una espesa sombra oscura. No hubo palabras, y su cuerpo se movía; cada impulso se ejecutaba, y…

Descubrió que odiaba a las pequeñas personas que la ignoraban. Que en parte, todo era culpa de ellos; que Madoka no hubiese muerto ese día de no ser por protegerlos. Sus familiares se manifestaron, directo a atacar, pero los de Gretchen se cruzaron para detenerlos.

Una voz alcanzó su mente, "no es momento, solo quédate aquí conmigo, yo me haré cargo, es mi barrera."

Notó que no era capaz de responder a esa voz, pero su cuerpo se relajó y siguió la orden. Lo único que podía hacer era compensarla, y si tenía que torturarse viendo la manifestación de todos sus errores pudriéndose cada día, lo haría.

Todo esto era responsabilidad suya, y si algo mantenía de su humanidad además de la rabia y la culpa, era el amor por Madoka.

Dejó su mente en blanco, y sus familiares empezaron a correr alrededor de los humanos, jugando y lanzando cosas.

Madoka la sacó del trance, y se vio de nuevo en su forma humana, al igual que ella. Sin embargo, todo se sentía… Diferente.

"¿Sabías? Esto es una dimensión solo para nosotras. No necesitas estar ahí; digamos… Que es una segunda parte de ti; como una segunda consciencia. No lo pienses ahora, ya lo entenderás."

Madoka fue a rodear su cintura, y la atrajo para juntar sus cuerpos. Homura iba a devolver el abrazo, pero sus brazos se detuvieron en el momento en que sintió las manos de Madoka cubriendo sus ojos, dejando una pequeña abertura donde solo podía ver sus ojos sin brillo.

"Soy lo único que debes ver ahora, Homura-chan."

Su única respuesta fue concretar la acción y abrazarla. No apartó la mirada; ya lo había decidido.

Se quedaría en la oscuridad con ella.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: No pensaba escribir hoy considerando que actualicé ayer mi fic principal, y me reí cuando vi que con solo 3 capítulos ya igualó la cantidad de palabras de los retos, wtf.**

 **Pero bueno, cosas pasaron y la vida anda medio gris para mi persona, así queee me distraigo escribiendo, y el angst era muy adecuado considerando el estado anímico, meh. Espero te gustara laryssa, digamos que tu pedido resultó terapéutico, así que graciaaas.**

 **Ah y referente a tu último pedido, pueess la primera vez hice excepción y dije que no lo volvería a hacer. Chica, de nuevo me diste una trama completa, son solo 3 palabrasss y pues no, solo una pareja. Puedo meter celitos y hasta infidelidad pero ahí lo pensaré yo misma, ¿vale? Así que reformula tu petición y no hay problema.**

 **¿Qué másssss?**

 **Haré un sumario de todo lo que tengo pendiente aquí jiji aunque sin mirar sé que son más de cinco petis ~_~**

 **KyouSaya** de Hadoson  
 **HomuMami** de Unreactive **  
KyouHomu –chilla-** _ **de Ratchet**_ **  
MadoHomu con una sensual AkuMadoka –chilla más, se desmaya y vuelve a morir-** del anon-kun Moup  
 **El debatible NagiMami** de NBA el cuaaal va contra las reglass y viene una pequeña Madoka pseudo Pepe Grillo a decirme que no debo romper las reglasss pero viene una Homucifer que me dice que lo haga porque es amor.  
 **KyouSaya pockystico** de gatita **  
El MadoHomu-Saya?** Que laryssa debe reformular  
 **HomuMami adorable** del anon Guest

 **Si me salté alguno, dejen su merecida queja en review o mp, pero pero son las 4 AM y no sería raro que ya no vea bien orz.**

 **Como siempre, graciaaas por sus lovelys reviews, agradezco cada uno de ellos porque me alegra que les guste el proyecto fail ;c**

 **Ya exploté en el último cap del otro fic, pero lo vuelvo a hacer porque me ahogo en feels.**

 **OMG EL TRAILER DE MADOGATARI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOMURA MI AMOR CÓRTATE LAS UÑAS, CERO SEXY MADOKA NO APRECIARÁ ESO IF U KNOW WHAT I MEAN**

 **MAMI NO NOS LANCES FUEGO CON TUS MAMIS, YA ERAS ARDIENTE ANTES DE ESTO SOBBU**

 **MADOKA YO SÉ QUE ESE TRAJECITO ES TU VESTIDO DE NOVIA MÁGICO PORQUE CURIOSAMENTE HOMU HOMU TIENE UN MISTERIOSO ANILLO QUE NO TENÍA AL FINAL DE REBELLION AHHHHHHHHH**

 **SAYAKA RESUCITARÁ COMO HANNIBAL LECTER**

 **KYOUKO MATARÁ MUCHOS GATOSSSS**

 **NAGISA SERÁ LA SECRETARIA ENCARGADA DE VIGILAR A HOMURA POR ORDEN DE LORD MAMI**

 **Y SUFRO PORQUE QUERÍA MÁS MADOKA MAGICA PERO MI CORAZÓN NO ESTÁ LISTO PARA ELLO; SÉ QUE SUFRIRÉ Y LLORARÉ Y ME MALDECIRÉ POR HABER PRESIONADO MENTALMENTE A SHAFT PARA QUE SACARA CONTINUACIÓN**

 **Ok, me largo.**


	14. Reto 13: KyouSaya

**Reto #13**

 **Pareja: KyouSaya**

 **Keywords: Pirata, sirena y celos.**

 **Pedido por: Hadoson54**

* * *

No lo entendía, ¿qué tenía de bueno?

A ella misma siempre le había irritado estar bajo el mando de un mimado como ese. Un chiquillo que no quiso seguir los planes que su adinerada familia tenía para él, y decidió rebelarse.

Patrañas.

La mayoría de los que estábamos ahí necesitábamos vivir de esta forma.

Pero él puso el dinero para un barco decente.

Y así fue como Kamijo Kyousuke se volvió el capitán de su tripulación.

Lo cual era ridículo; al final era Kyouko quien seguía ejecutando los deberes del capitán, porque claro, el niño bonito no tenía idea de nada que no fuera su violín; en lo único que gastaba mínimamente sus manos.

¿Y qué hacía Kyousuke? Lucirse frente a tropas amigas, y dar órdenes estúpidas como que le fabricaran un atuendo acorde para un líder pirata respetable.

Era tan, tan patético que le daban ganas de llorar.

Y como no sabía hacer nada útil, el día en que vivió su primer ataque por un barco enemigo, fue el peor estorbo de todos: mientras todos hacíamos el esfuerzo por recibir el menor daño posible, este niño ni siquiera fue capaz de seguir su orden de mantenerse oculto en la despensa. No, tenía que salir e intentar ser el héroe del día y acabó siendo arrojado al mar luego de su primer intento en asestar un golpe.

Lo hubiese dejado morir, lo pensó muchas veces. Y de hecho, para cuando fue a ver qué era de él, no estaba por ningún lugar. Estaba segura de que la había palmado y se había ahogado, pero no, ¿saben? Las plagas son difíciles de eliminar.

Cuesta creer lo que pasó después; cuando fueron por provisiones luego del ataque, casi se le salen los ojos cuando, usando su telescopio, divisó al pequeño niño bonito en la orilla de la playa, y…

No estaba solo.

Kyouko apartó el aparato de su rostro, se restregó los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta y luego volvió a enfocar. Pero sabía que no tenía problemas de visión, nunca los había tenido. Pero no era el chico quien la tenía impactada; era su compañía.

Una chica.

O al menos, eso creía; pero una larga y ancha cola de pez que ocupaba el lugar de sus piernas decía lo contrario. Todo lo demás estaba en orden, cabello azul, piel levemente bronceada, y la parte superior cubierta por algo que podría considerarse el top de un bikini, pero no podía decir a lo lejos de qué material era, solo su impecable color blanco.

Y lo siguiente que pasó la dejó más sorprendida aun; la chica pez besaba a Kyousuke.

…No, más bien… ¿Intentaba darle respiración boca a boca?

Al menos eso parecía, porque le acompañaba un par de manos en su pecho presionando repetidas veces con el fin de hacerlo reaccionar.

Su tripulación no se había percatado, así que se puso manos a la obra.

Aunque nadie entendía bien el por qué, Kyouko determinó que ella saldría por su cuenta para revisar el terreno y asegurarse de que no hubieran indeseables en los alrededores. Nunca había tenido ese tipo de iniciativas, después de todo era la capitana y eso era trabajo de novatos, carne de cañón.

Pero era una orden de Kyouko, y una orden de Kyouko era indiscutible; quedaban grabadas en piedra.

El barco no alcanzó la arena; Kyouko saltó hacia la superficie haciendo gala de su capacidad física que fue parte de las razones que la hicieron ascender hasta lo más alto. Aterrizó sin problema; como si no hubiesen sido 10 metros.

Fijó su mirada en la pareja; la chica había cesado sus intentos de brindarle oxígeno porque Kyousuke por fin había reaccionado y tocía violentamente, intentado liberarse del exceso de agua que había tragado.

Tomó la oportunidad y caminó dando largas zancadas hasta quedar frente al cuerpo que convulsionaba.

"¡Oy! ¿De verdad sigues con vida?" Se arrodilló para darle fuertes palmadas en la espalda y ayudarle a escupir el agua. Kyousuke, por supuesto, no respondió –porque no podía- así que se quedó clavándole los ojos a la chica pez. Ella estaba demasiado preocupada por el otro como para ponerle atención, pero la mirada de Kyouko era famosa por lo intensa que era; así que luego de unos segundos la chica alzó el rostro para enfrentarla.

Kyouko ladeó la cabeza, cejas fruncidas, "¿y tú? ¿te gusta disfrazarte, nena?"

La chica abrió la boca para hablar, pero solo salió un hilo de voz, tan débil que ni siquiera estando encima de ella hubiese sido audible. Kyouko arqueó una ceja, y esperó. Le tomó cerca de 2 minutos poder pronunciar algo entendible, pero la voz seguía rasposa. "Solo un estúpido podría pensar que estoy disfrazada."

"¿Ah? Disculpa, pero no suelo toparme con chicas pez."

La chica pareció ofendida por el comentario ya que apretó la mandíbula y se tardó en responder. "No soy una chica pez. Soy una sirena, aunque no tengo idea por qué debería decírselo a una humana maleducada y desaliñada como tú."

Kyouko se resbaló la ofensa, y apuntó a Kyosuke en cambio. "¿Y él sí vale tu interés?"

La chica se sonrojó violentamente y agradeció el hecho de que el otro todavía seguía demasiado ocupado intentando recuperarse. "¡E-Eso no es asunto tuyo!"

"Huh. No lo niegas, pero te alteras. Pff, no eres muy buena ocultando cosas, pequeña sirena."

"Es porque no miento, mi gente no suele mentir, eso queda para los delincuentes. Es por eso que no nos relacionamos con ustedes, gente de tierra. Todos son unos mentirosos y falsos. Y por cierto, tengo nombre, ¿sabías? Pero seguro eres tan arrogante como para tratarme igual que a cualquier animal."

Kyouko solo la observaba, imperturbable. "Hazme el honor, entonces."

La chica parpadeó ante la simpleza de su respuesta, pero concedió de todos modos, "Sayaka."

"¿Uhm? ¿Sólo Sayaka?"

Arqueó una ceja, "¿debería tener algo más?"

Kyouko bufó. "Da igual. Yo soy simplemente Kyouko entonces."

"Y-Y yo Ky-Kyousuke."

Ambas se giraron a la vez ante el olvidado chico, quien se volteó de inmediato hacia Sayaka. "Tú me ayudaste, ¿no? Muchas gracias, te debo un favor."

Sayaka se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, y luego rascarse la mejilla con un dedo, "n-no es necesario…" Dudó por un momento, "Kyousuke."

El chico en cuestión sonrió mientras se ponía de pie, solo para volver a agacharse y robarle un beso muy breve a la chica. Tanto Sayaka como Kyouko quedaron de ojos abiertos como platos mientras Kyousuke volvía a erguirse y llevaba una mano tras su cabeza, rostro muy levemente sonrojado. "Te lo regreso. Sé que no lo hiciste con esa intención, pero un beso es un beso, y un caballero no deja a una dama sin respuesta."

Dicho eso, estaba segura que Sayaka estaba a un pelo de desmayarse por el impacto y la vergüenza.

"Ahem," la voz de Kyouko los sacó del momento y fue a patear la pierna del otro. "Tienes agallas para hacer eso frente a mí. Porque tenlo claro, niñato; luego de tu patético acto de hace un rato, ni con todo el dinero del mundo recobrarás tu posición. Así que respeta, y deja eso para tus permanentes ratos de ocio, bueno para nada."

Kyouko sabía que no era necesario decir tanto, pero las palabras simplemente salieron una tras otra, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un coletazo de Sayaka la lanzó de espalda contra la arena. "¡No tienes idea de modales! ¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a un chico tan noble? ¡Debería darte vergüenza!"

Kyouko rechinó los dientes antes de llenar ambos puños con arena y ponerse de pie de un salto. Le echó una mirada tan agresiva a Sayaka, que eso bastó para hacerla tartamudear y cesar con su sermón. No le hizo caso, y en cambio se dirgió a Kyousuke y tras darle una nueva patada, le ordenó que siguiera caminando con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Kyousuke fue afectado también por la mirada asesina de ese par de ojos anaranjados que parecían convertirse en llamas y se fue corriendo, o lo que más le permitía sus piernas luego de casi morir ahogado. Kyouko se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca, e iba a seguir el camino del otro cuando sintió una mano que jalaba la parte inferior de su chaqueta.

"N-No le hagas nada malo, sino…"

Kyouko volteó el rostro y la miró hacia abajo, cero expresión, "¿sino qué? ¿me lanzarás una ballena, un tiburón?" Se agachó para quedar a la altura de la otra y quedar cara a cara con ella, "eres muy ingenua, ¿sabías? Te dejas impresionar por un rostro bonito y un par de palabras clichés. Pero la vida no es tan buena como parece, y lo primero que debes aprender es que las apariencias engañan," se puso de pie, y Sayaka estaba a punto de responderle cuando un dedo en su boca la calló, "juzgar a la gente de esa forma te llevará a graves problemas, niña. Todo tiene razones; y no me justificaré contigo porque detesto a las chicas de tu tipo."

Por fin la soltó y comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda.

"¡No necesito conocerte para saber que eres una mala persona!"

Kyouko se detuvo, pero no se volteó. "Quizás lo soy. Pero poco me importa, no a todos nos dan las cosas en bandeja de plata, y me basta ser buena, como tú dices, con mi gente. Y lo soy porque también detesto las mentiras, y parte de ser transparente es no ocultar el lado oscuro que todos tenemos. Nadie se libra de eso, ni tú, pequeña princesita del mar."

No hubo más respuesta, y Kyouko lo agradeció. No tenía idea por qué había gastado tanta saliva en una niñata, pero no le pondría atención al pensamiento. Simplemente volvió al barco, y dio el capítulo por terminado.

* * *

Se mantuvieron una semana completa alrededor de la misma costa porque habían recibido información de que la misma tripulación que los había atacado la última vez estaba en la zona, pero que no tenían esta costa dentro de su recorrido. A Kyouko le irritaba tener que esconderse, pero no arriesgaría a sus hombres solo por orgullo.

Y no le sorprendió ver que durante todo ese tiempo fuera testigo de lo que podría considerarse un romance de verano entre el hijito de papá y Sayaka, la sirena. Kyouko no lo admitiría, pero aquella fue la razón de que estuviera de un pésimo humor y sus compañeros eran quienes lo sufrían. Los miraba a lo lejos, y por extraño que parezca, los días que Kyousuke se iba a la ciudad a quién sabe qué, Sayaka aprovechaba la visita para buscarla y platicar un rato. La primera vez fue una total sorpresa y la cosa más incómoda que le había tocado vivir a la capitana. Y lo hubiese dejado ahí de no ser porque Sayaka parecía tener interés en conocerla más. Quizás solo se sentía mal por el discurso que le soltó el otro día, pero a Kyouko no le molestaba. A veces, incluso, inventaba alguna excusa para enviar a Kyousuke a la ciudad con alguno de sus hombres para asegurarse que no volviera en un buen rato.

En la guerra y el amor todo vale, ¿no?

…No es que estuviera enamorada, claro.

Las cosas siguieron así hasta que llegó el día en que zarparían e irían camino a otros mares, otras tierras. La noche anterior, hicieron una fiesta para celebrar el haber seguido sanos y salvos hasta ese día, todos juntos. No habían perdido a ninguna persona desde que se formó la tripulación, y aquello era el mayor orgullo de Kyouko. Después de todo, eran su segunda familia. Algunos invitaron a personas que conocieron en la semana; muchas chicas de las tiendas circundantes, y algunos chicos invitados por las pocas mujeres que conformaban el grupo.

Kyouko descansaba luego de echar la broma con sus pares. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla del barco, cigarrillo entre sus labios y fue entonces que la vio: Sayaka estaba cerca de la orilla, rostro iluminado viendo en dirección a Kyousuke. Kyouko tuvo que hacer uso de muchísima fuerza de voluntad para no mandarle una patada a las botellas de vino y whisky que tenía cerca. Se limitó a partir en dos el cigarrillo, solo para reemplazarlo por uno nuevo.

Y aunque sentía que se ponía verde por los celos, se volteó para seguir torturándose con la escena. Pero hubo algo extraño ahí: Kyousuke no parecía haberse dado cuenta del acercamiento de Sayaka, y en cambio charlaba animadamente con un grupo de chicas. Su vista vaciló entre él y Sayaka, y le dolía ver su apagada expresión. Pero lo peor fue cuando Kyousuke acercó con mucha familiaridad a una de las chicas y la abrazó para luego tragársela a besos.

Vio a Sayaka, y eso fue la punta del iceberg: A pesar de estar nadando, de estar empapada, veía claramente las lágrimas que poblaban su rostro. Kyouko apretó los puños, y para cuando Sayaka ya estaba preparada para sumergirse y nunca volver a la superficie, notó, a pesar de toda esa distancia, los ojos flameantes de Kyouko. Mantuvo la mirada pegada en la escena: Kyouko se hizo camino entre la multitud hasta que llegó al grupo de Kyousuke, y apenas lo encontró, apartó de un empujón a la rubia con la que se estaba besando, y lo knockeó con un puñetazo limpio y preciso en su mejilla. Los que estaban cerca pudieron ver como volaron un par de dientes, y Kyousuke quedó tirado en el piso, nariz sangrando y cuerpo temblando.

Kyouko caminó hasta quedar frente suyo y le puso la bota encima del pecho. "Tienes agallas para tener tantas noviecitas al mismo tiempo. Pero escúchame una cosa: No me quedaré mirando como rompes el corazón de una que de verdad te quiere, y nadie te salvará de la paliza que te mereces por jugar así con ella. Debería arruinarte todo ese rostro del que te jactas tanto hasta dejarte más feo que un ogro. ¡De hecho me gusta la idea! ¿Qué dicen ustedes chicos?"

"¡Mátalo, capitana!"

"¡Hazlo pedazos, a ver si vienen sus papitos a cambiarle los pantalones que seguro ya cagó!"

"¡Amarrémoslo y hagámoslo alimento de tiburón mañana!"

Kyouko se inclinó hacia abajó, bota aun fija en su pecho, y tomó el cuello de la camisa del otro, "¿escuchas? Debería hacerle caso al veredicto del jurado, ¿no crees?"

"¡N-N-No m-m-e hagas d-daño! ¡N-No lo v-volveré a h-hacer!"

"No me sirve eso, el daño está hecho y poco me importa ya lo que sea de ti luego de esto. Lo único que me importa es que dañaste a alguien que quiero, y no quiero volver a ver tu desgraciado rostro. Así que, te daré 2 opciones: La primera, te hago pedazos el rostro así no tengo que verlo de nuevo, o la segunda, te vas de una patada lejos de este barco y no volverás a poner un pie aquí. ¿Entendiste? Tienes 5 segundos para responder."

"Y-Yo…"

"4."

"¡N-N-No-!"

"3."

"¡M-Mi di-dine…-!"

"2."

"¡E-Está bien, m-me iré! T-Ten piedad d-de mí…"

"Por supuesto, era obvio que ibas a huir como la rata que eres. Muchachos, encárguense de eso, si voy yo seguro me retracto y le vuelo las pelotas."

Un grupo de chicos fueron gustosos a cumplir la orden, reventados en risa, mientras que las chicas que acompañaban a Kyousuke habían huido hace rato ya. Kyouko se llevó una botella de whisky a la boca y dio un trago largo. La descartó, y en su lugar fue su infaltable cigarrillo. Iba a ir a su cabina cuando una voz la detuvo en seco.

"¡Kyouko! ¡Hey, hazme caso! ¡KYOUKO!"

Caminó hasta la barandilla y parpadeó varias veces mientras veía como Sayaka la llamaba insistentemente, brazos alzados para llamar su atención. "¡BAJA! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!"

Kyouko estaba preparada para el épico sermón que vendría ahora, pero se rió de todas formas; no se arrepentía en absoluto aun si Sayaka acababa odiándola luego de esto. De todos modos, no la volvería a ver.

Y fue ese pensamiento, ese repentino dolor en el pecho lo que la hizo correr a la orilla a su encuentro.

Para cuando llegó, Sayaka ya estaba fuera del agua sentada sobre la arena. Kyouko casi deja caer el cigarrillo cuando la vio: la luz de la luna la hacía ver mucha más etérea de lo que ya era, y sus mejillas ardieron sin control. Por supuesto, olvidó que su potente mirada podía ser un problema a veces, porque aunque no había dado un solo paso desde que llegó, Sayaka se volteó a verla.

"¿Qué haces ahí parada? No es muy amable tener a la gente esperando, capitana."

Todo lo dijo con seriedad, y Kyouko se temió tener la razón y que había venido solo para que la sermonearan. Pisoteó el cigarrillo en la arena, embutió las manos en la chaqueta, y tras un largo suspiro, caminó hasta quedar frente a Sayaka, viéndola hacia abajo. "Debes tener mucha seguridad en ti misma para darme órdenes. Nadie le da órdenes a la capitana."

"Aun así la seguiste." Sonrisa triunfal, "ven, siéntate."

Kyouko bufó, "mhm, supongo que tienes razón, señorita sirena." Hizo como le indicaron y tomó asiento a una distancia decente de Sayaka.

"Vi lo que hiciste."

"No pretendía que fuera secreto, huh."

"¿Ni siquiera lo que dijiste?"

Kyouko se volteó a verla, ceja arqueada, "¿uhm? ¿A qué te refieres? Solo dije la verdad."

"¿Solo la verdad? ¿Todo?"

"Mhmhm, y qué mal si ofendí a tu pequeño novio del año. Anda, regáñame de una vez si para eso me llamaste." Cerró los ojos, visiblemente cabreada, pero siguió volteada, como esperando a que le llegara un coletazo o un golpe en la cabeza.

…Pero lo que siguió la tuvo a punto de caer de espaldas por la sorpresa. Abrió los ojos para comprobar lo que ya sabía: Sayaka la estaba besando. El mundo se detuvo, y no podría decir con seguridad cuánto duró; solo ser perdió en el calor de sus labios, del leve pero para nada molesto gusto a sal, y el cabello que rozaba su mejilla. Se separaron lentamente a medida que ambas abrían los ojos, y aunque estaban igualmente avergonzadas, ninguna rompió el encuentro de ojos azules, azules como el mar mismo, y el flameante par naranjo.

"…T-También te quiero, Kyouko."

Kyouko se quedó boquiabierta por un momento, y no entendía cómo se había enterado la otra si ella misma lo había aceptado hace pocos minutos en su fuero interno, por lo que obviamente no había tenido tiempo para contárselo a nadie.

…No, no era cierto. Lo dijo fuerte y claro. Llevó una mano hasta su rostro, porque aunque estaba desbordando felicidad, no dejaba de ser como un balde de agua fría el saber que Sayaka escuchó _incluso_ eso.

"¿…O no te referías a esto?"

Kyouko quitó la mano de golpe, y en cambio fue a poner ambas sobre los hombros de la chica, "¡m-me refería a esto!"

Sayaka se sonrojó violentamente, y miró muy levemente hacia el lado, "pues no pareces muy contenta que digamos."

Kyouko fue quien se inclinó esta vez para atrapar sus labios, y al igual que la intensidad de sus ojos, su beso también lo fue. Para cuando se separaron, ambas respiraban agitadas, y aunque Kyouko se hubiese lanzado de nuevo para continuar, reprimió el impulso y llevó una mano a acariciar la mejilla de Sayaka en vez, "p-pero no querías a…"

Sayaka no la dejó terminar la oración y la calló con un dedo en los labios. "Me atraía, sí. Me hice ilusiones, sí. De hecho, lo había observado desde hace un tiempo, cuando nadaba más lejos… Podía escuchar la música que producía ese instrumento que ustedes llaman violín. Me vi envuelta en la melodía, y en cómo lucía él al tocarla, pero… La verdad, cuando llegaron aquí, siempre fue arrogante, y para ser honesta. nuestras conversaciones eran solo sobre él y todos los premios y logros que tenía… Nunca quiso saber nada de mí."

Kyouko frunció las cejas, y estaba a punto de quitar el dedo de Sayaka, pero ella negó con la cabeza, "…No me di cuenta hasta ahora que lo que siempre busqué, no lo viví con él, ni lo sentí con él. Fue… Fue siempre contigo, pero no lograba entenderlo, siempre le bajé el perfil. Sin embargo, cuando te escuché mientras me defendías… Se hizo claro." Se detuvo por un momento y negó con la cabe, "no, se hizo obvio… Nunca me había sentido así, y… " Lágrimas que se resistían en caer hacían brillar sus ojos, "…Nunca me sentí tan querida, tampoco. Que te enfadaras así, siendo que pudo hasta alegrarte… " Secó las lágrimas con su mano libre, "tenías razón, eres todo sinceridad. Llevas el corazón colgado a la chaqueta."

Con su boca por fin libre, su voz salió suave, "Sayaka… Nunca podría alegrarme de algo así. Si alguien te hiere, seré la primera en darle una paliza."

"¿Sí? ¿Y cómo lo harás? Te vas en unas horas…"

Ambas bajaron la mirada, y mantuvieron silencio por un rato. Luego, Kyouko se sentó para quedar enfrentando al mar, y rodeó los hombros de Sayaka con un brazo, ganando un sonrojo por parte de la otra. "Pero eso es después, ahora me tienes aquí. Y me gustaría aprovechar bien este momento, no llorando, ¿está bien?"

Sayaka no respondió, solo la miró de reojo y se recostó contra el pecho de Kyouko. La luna iluminaba su encuentro, y estuvieron platicando y mimándose hasta el amanecer, donde Kyouko, con mucha reticencia, se puso de pie y dijo tener que volver para preparar la salida. Sayaka no pudo ocultar la decepción de su rostro, pero asintió. Solo le pidió como favor que viniera a verla antes de que partieran, a lo que Kyouko accedió sin chistar.

* * *

Sayaka esperaba en la orilla viendo como cargaban las últimas cajas de provisiones, Kyouko dirigiendo a cada uno. Cuando todos subieron, hubo un momento en que desaparecieron de su rango visual; aparentemente entraron a una habitación o algo por el estilo. No le puso mucha cabeza a ello, solo al hecho de que si Kyouko seguía tardándose, no podrían estar ni cinco minutos juntas para despedirse. Sin querer, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos se llenaron de arena que había tomado en un intento de soltar la frustración ahí.

"¿Me extrañabas?"

Esa voz, y Sayaka se volteó de golpe para encontrar a una Kyouko que sonreía ampliamente de lado, esa sonrisa que hacía lucir un colmillo que acababa de darle su aspecto rudo de pirata.

"Kyouko…" Sayaka bajó la mirada por un momento, y luego la subió de golpe, furiosa. "¡¿Cómo apareces así como si nada luego de tardarte tanto, idiota?! ¡No tienes ni una pizca de consideración!"

Se arrodilló para estar a su nivel, "hey, hey, ¿tanto me quieres como para ponerte así?"

"¡En estos momentos quisiera no hacerlo, estúpida!"

Entornó los ojos, y la voz salió tan herida que Sayaka detuvo su explosión enseguida, "¿…Lo dices en serio?"

"K-Kyouko…" Llevó ambos brazos a rodear su cuello, manos aferrándose a la tela de la chaqueta vieja, la cual si seguía tirando con tanta fuerza, acabaría rompiéndose, "¡p-por supuesto que no! A-Aunque fue solo un día, yo… Yo no lamento nada, y atesoraré este sentimiento hasta el día que quizás te dignes a volver por aquí."

Kyouko sonrió para sí misma, y la separó solo para besarla con intensidad antes de reírse con ganas. Sayaka no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo la miraba con un amplio puchero, sin entender el chiste.

"Qué linda eres. ¡Pero te tengo noticias! Este pirata abandonará su casa indefinidamente porque una sirena la hechizó y le hizo imposible irse, como en las leyendas populares que contamos entre piratas, yo-ho." Y dejó caer un bolso a su lado sobre la arena.

Como para remarcar la verdad de la oración, el barco zarpó. Toda la tripulación gritaba despedidas a Kyouko y podían ver como varios, a pesar de la distancia, derramaban lágrimas, y una de las chicas menores se tapó la boca de pronto, corriendo dentro para recomponerse. Kyouko, por otro lado, se puso de pie y solo les dedicó una amplia sonrisa, lágrimas cayendo, pero hasta el final con la dignidad y talla de su rol. De pronto, una voz más fuerte de lo que se pudiera pensar que pudiera salir de una persona de su tamaño, llegó hasta la tropa, "¡ESPERO SOLO LO MEJOR DE USTEDES, NO ME DECEPCIONEN, QUIERO VERLOS A TODOS CUANDO VENGAN POR AQUÍ, Y SI FALTA UNO SOLO, LES DARÉ UNA PALIZA A TODOS LOS DEMÁS Y NO HABRÁ NADIE QUE LOS SALVE!"

Ellos, por otro lado, rompieron en llanto y las despedidas se volvieron balbuceos inentendibles. Sayaka no lo sabía, pero fue lo mejor que Kyouko pudo decir para ellos; aunque fueran palabras simples, duras, calaron profundo en el corazón de la que reconocía como su segunda familia.

"Entonces, ¿qué haremos hoy?"

Sayaka saltó por el susto, demasiado emocionada por la escena, y quedó desconcertada por la reacción de Kyouko luego de eso. "¿…De verdad tienes ánimo de hacer algo, siquiera?"

Le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello, "¡por supuesto! Perdí algo importante, pero gané algo importante, también. Así que estoy feliz, estarán bien. Les enseñé bien como valerse solos por si algún día me pasaba algo. Y… No quiero sentarme a llorar, no es mi estilo. Las tristezas no se pasan así, se pasan divirtiéndose y caminando hacia adelante. Así que, ¿a dónde iré contigo?"

"Kyouko…"

"Mhm, tienes razón. Es algo que debemos pensar, y tenemos pequeños problemas técnicos por mi carencia de colita, pero también tenemos tiempo y algo se nos ocurrirá."

Sayaka suavizó la expresión, y asintió con suavidad. "Sí, lo haremos." Se abrazó de ella, y plantó varios besos sobre su mejilla, "gracias por quedarte conmigo, gracias por escogerme, Kyouko."

"Tonta, te escogería mil veces si tuviera que hacerlo."

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: OK ESTE ES OFICIALMENTE UN FIC COMPLETO ES CERO DRABBLE 4 MIL PALABLAS MEMEO.**

 **Pero bueno, solo me fluyó. Sigo impactada de haber escrito todo de una sola vez XD, pero es bueno porque quiere decir que me empiezo a sentir más cómoda escribiendo KyouSaya. Sigo impactada porque cuando vi las palabras estaba toda meh y como siempre, empecé con unas líneas y luego todo salió solo, pero nunca es taaaanto, fue boni de todos modos.**

 **Espero que te gustara tu pequeño fic piratoso Hadoson!**

 **Sigue el HomuMami de Unreactive, tengo curiosidad por ese, no he escrito HomuMami :x**

 **Fin, no tengo nada más que decir, Danny ouuut**

… ***Agarra chocolates antes de irse***


	15. Reto 14: HomuMami

**Reto #14**

 **Pareja: HomuMami**

 **Keywords: Rivales, espionaje y flores.**

 **Pedidor por: UnreactiveDynamite**

* * *

La tensión se sentía en el aire y tenía a todo el equipo completamente tenso; las tasas de café temblaban, las conversaciones se volvieron susurros y las sonrisas ausentes.

¿Razón?

La rivalidad entre la agente Tomoe y la agente Akemi expedía un aura tan avasalladora que en los demás producía el efecto de sentirse amenazados permanentemente por fuego puesto frente a sus rostros. Lo peor de todo es que bastaba con que compartieran la misma habitación para instalar la incertidumbre; ahora, cuando peleaban, la gente empezaba a abandonar el lugar lentamente, uno por uno, para que ninguna se diera cuenta.

Para colmo, nadie entendía el por qué. De hecho, al principio, eran un equipo inseparable. Eran una dupla implacable y resolvían cada caso que se les asignaba, tanto así que había varios días en que los demás agentes no tenían nada que hacer y se dedicaban a platicar y desperdiciar el rato.

Esto no aplicaba en Akemi Homura y Tomoe Mami.

El tiempo era valioso, el tiempo faltaba, nunca sobraba.

Pasaban horas entrenando, enfrentándose entre ellas, y aunque este detalle nadie más lo sabía, al terminar la jornada el destino final siempre era el departamento de Mami. Homura comenzaba a considerar seriamente la propuesta que la rubia le había ofrecido varias veces: que vendiera o arrendara su departamento ubicado al otro lado de la ciudad, y en su lugar, viviera con ella.

Para Homura siempre fue tentador, ya que después de todo, cuando iba a su sitio era simplemente para recoger ropa y a revisar la correspondencia. Paseaba un rato por el vecindario, y visitaba a unos pocos amigos del barrio.

Hasta su gato Amy –regalado por su ex novia- vivía con Mami.

Tampoco podía obviar el principal motivo: _quería estar con ella._

Su acercamiento empezó lento porque ninguna se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Era irónico que con el despliegue de valor y determinación que demostraban en las misiones, no pudieran cruzar esa línea por falta de iniciativa.

Aunque era por motivos diferentes, si lo vieran desde afuera, se darían cuenta de que eran muy similares.

Homura aun resentía el quiebre de su última relación, y aunque Mami no sabía mucho al respecto –porque Homura siempre evitaba hablar del tema-, le provocaba muchísima inseguridad. Parte de su insistencia en que Homura se mudara con ella era su miedo a que desapareciera en cualquier momento; que volaría lejos y no la volvería a ver.

Fue esa incertidumbre la que, luego de debatírselo mucho, la llevó a seguirla en uno de sus viajes a su residencia. No sabía qué buscaba obtener; ella no era nada de Homura. Eran simples compañeras de trabajo y...

Convivientes, parcialmente.

Pero no eran pareja.

Quizás era esa sensación de que había algo o alguien reteniendo a Homura de acercarse más, pero luego recordaba que no podía ser tan arrogante como para dar por sentado el que sus sentimientos por ella fueran recíprocos.

Y ahí estaba, esperando que tomara el autobus que la llevaba cada domingo de regreso. Nunca había puesto un pie en ese vecindario; Homura siempre argumentó que era una pérdida de tiempo ya que no tenía nada bueno que ofrecer de todos modos, y además, la distancia era ridícula como para pasar una tarde ahí y tener que levantarse 2 horas más temprano al día siguiente para volver a la oficina.

Homura abordó el automóvil, y Mami encendió el propio para seguir la ruta.

El camino era efectivamente largo. Siempre pensó que exageraba y eran excusas solamente.

Una parte de ella estaba extremadamente nerviosa. Como espía, sabía tomar sus medidas para no ser descubierta con facilidad, pero Homura también lo era y nunca había tenido problemas en identificar cuando la seguían.

Como medida de reserva, llevaba un peinado totalmente diferente ese día. Lejos quedaron los bucles, una simple coleta era suficiente. El vestuario también cambió a un estilo muy diferente al que solía usar, similar a alguno que su vieja amiga Kyouko usaría. Agregó una gorra casual que cubriría sus ojos con la sombra, nada que gritara `no me veas, estoy ocultándome de ti.`

Cuando su GPS le indicó que se acercaban a la calle que Homura le había mencionado vagamente, desvió el auto para estacionarlo lejos y que la otra no tuviera tiempo de reconocerlo.

Luego se apresuró para no perderla de vista, pero cuando alcanzó la parada, entornó los ojos al enfocar a una persona que no reconocía junto a Homura.

No quiso pensar mal, no tenía por qué hacerlo, la chica solía mencionarle que aprovechaba el viaje para ver a algunos amigos del barrio.

Seguro su acompañante entraba en ese grupo.

...Pero lo empezó a dudar cuando se colgó de su hombro con _demasiada_ familiaridad.

Pudo ver como Homura se tensaba por un momento, pero se relajó de inmediato. Tuvo que empujar el golpe de celos que se instaló en su estómago; no podía dejarlo tan pronto.

Le frustraba muchísimo no poder escuchar qué hablaban, pero tenía claro que si se acercaba lo suficiente como para espiar la conversación, Homura ya la habría capturado.

Suspiró, y sintió el corazón darle un vuelco cuando vio al dúo entrar en una casa. Estaba 98% segura de que era el hogar de Homura; se notaba que nadie había cuidado el jardín en semanas.

Se sentó a esperar en un punto ciego del pasaje que le daba una vista perfecta hacia su objetivo.

Y para cuando salieron, tenía la mandíbula adolorida de tanto apretarla.

¡Habían tardado más de media hora!

Caminaron, y se detuvieron de golpe en la mitad del patio, y Mami maldijo porque desde donde observaba, un arbusto bloqueaba la imagen.

Se puso de pie, ya sin importarle mucho si Homura la atrapaba o no, y lo que vió la dejó de piedra: la chica había rodeado el cuello de Homura para jalarla hacia abajo y poder besarla.

Por supuesto, no advirtió el detalle de que Homura estaba pasmada, ojos como plato y manos en los hombros de la otra, pero para apartarla.

No, Mami solo vio el beso y nada más que el beso.

Sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de golpearla, todo de una vez.

Y entonces fue que sintió los ojos fulminantes de Homura sobre ella, más pasmada aun de lo que estaba hace un momento. Ninguna se movió, solo sostuvieron la mirada hasta que su acompañante siguió la trayectoria, devolviéndola a la realidad.

No iba a hacer el ridículo en medio de la calle, no por algo así.

No por Homura.

Por su parte, Homura tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella, pero no tenía idea qué decir, ni de qué defenderse si realmente no estaban juntas.

Sin embargo, sí tuvo cosas que decir, _muchas_ cosas que decir cuando volvió al departamento de Mami solo para ver sus cosas regadas en la entrada.

Y sí, regadas.

Amy subió de un salto a sus brazos, y no podía creer que hasta a la gata la dejara fuera.

Esa fue una tarde explosiva en ese edificio.

* * *

Mami no podía creer que la emparejaran con Homura para esta misión luego de su expresa solicitud de que no ocurriera. Pero la orden había sido enviada por los directivos, y no tenía nada más que hacer.

Lo peor de todo es que tendrían que hacerlo todo solamente las dos debido a la negativa de todo el plantel para unirse al equipo, aun si significaba que les descontaran sueldo por ello.

Debió ser obvio para ambas que si las pusieron juntas era porque la misión iba a ser mucho más complicada que las que normalmente entraban. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, estaban cada una por su lado.

Ni siquiera habían repartido el trabajo.

Por ende, acababan chocando con la otra constantemente siguiendo los mismos pasos de investigación.

Era absolutamente ridículo, y ambas lo sabían.

Sabían también que si cualquiera de sus jefes las pillaba así, recibirían el regaño del siglo.

Pero aparentemente el orgullo podía más que el profesionalismo.

Luego de días de tropiezos, de discusiones, por fin llegaron al punto importante. Básicamente tenían que buscar a la hija de uno de los ministros que había sido secuestrada. Pero no era un secuestro común; los secuestradores pedían la cabeza del ministro a cambio de salvar la de su hija, y lo más seguro era que fueran terroristas.

Ambas, por separado, llegaron a la misma conclusión a la hora de definir el lugar donde debían estarse ocultando.

El problema era que trataban con posibles terroristas, y eso significaba que infiltrarse en su base sería de extremo peligro.

Era el peor escenario para un equipo dividido.

Cuando llegó el momento, ambas se dieron miradas tentativas, y cuando Mami abría la boca para decir algo, Homura ya avanzaba al interior.

Rechinó los dientes y toda iniciativa de tregua quedó apagada como si le hubiesen echado agua.

La teoría del terrorismo no parecía estar tan equivocada; había armamento tirado en algunas zonas y restos de comida que sugerían que trataban con un grupo numeroso.

Estimando, unos 15 por lo menos.

Tuvieron que pasar por un pasaje angosto; buscaban a la chica, era lo prioritario. Lo que pasara luego con los delincuentes no era su materia; sacarla viva sin ser atrapadas era lo suficientemente difícil.

Todo el camino que siguió fue angosto. Cada una tenía la espalda apegada a una pared, quedando frente a frente con un espacio muy reducido separándolas. Así avanzaban, lento pero seguro en caso de que fueran atacadas por atrás o por delante.

El problema era que inevitablemente había momentos en que una estaba rozando a la otra, o directamente encima y maldecían la mala suerte.

Ninguna admitía que había una no tan pequeña porción de sí mismas que disfrutaba la ocasión.

Poco a poco, empezó a crecer una tensión diferente a la que habían tenido durante toda la misión, e incluso meses antes. Esta era una que, si no fueran profesionales, afectaría su desempeño.

No podían hablar, y cuando escucharon una voz aguda apagada, se miraron de golpe a los ojos como solían hacer hace lo que parecía tanto tiempo atrás, cuando estaban listas para ejecutar el plan.

Ambas desviaron la mirada apenas se encontraron, y de todos modos no existía plan. Tendrían que actuar a lo loco, y Homura sintió sus manos sudar mientras checaba que su pistola estuviera cargada y sin el seguro. Mami no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando la vio así, pero para cuando iba a decir algo, el pasillo había terminado y Homura había tomado la delantera.

La siguió, ojos mirando hacia los lados y oídos atentos a cualquier ruido que no fueron sus propios pasos. Se relajó cuando no escuchó nada, y adelantó el paso para desatar a la chica, feliz de poder acabar con la misión de una vez.

Bajó la guardia, y solo pudo congelarse cuando escuchó la bala que se dirigía directamente hacia su cabeza.

Pasó todo en cosa de segundos, y cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo pensar en por qué estaba viva. No fue difícil juntar los hilos; estaba tirada en el suelo, Homura a su lado y con un charco de sangre que solo aumentaba en volumen.

Toda duda desapareció; sintió la ira apoderarse de ella y se puso en posición para buscar venganza. Un minuto después, Homura se unió al ataque. Aparentemente la bala había pasado cerca de su estómago, pero no creía que hubiese desgarrado órganos porque de lo contrario no sería capaz de ponerse de pie, menos de alzar la pistola y apuntar con experticia a pesar de su estado.

Mami le pidió que velara por la seguridad de la chica ya que no podía moverse a la misma velocidad por la herida.

La realidad las golpeó, y todo resentimiento quedó enterrado bien profundo.

Tan profundo que probablemente no volvería a emerger si salían vivas de ahí.

* * *

La misión acabó exitosa, las tres vivas.

Homura fue llevada de inmediato a tratar sus heridas, y estuvo una semana completa fuera de servicio.

Para cuando se reincorporó, el odio que emanaba siempre entre las dos agentes fue reemplazado por incomodidad.

 _Mucha_ incomodidad.

No hablaban, solo se echaban miradas de vez en cuando; la mitad de las veces siendo vergonzosamente atrapadas por la otra.

Hasta que un día, luego de volver tarde a la oficina tras una misión larga, se rompió el hielo.

El lugar estaba solo, pero aún tenían que llenar el informe correspondiente y dejarlo en la carpeta para que lo recogieran mañana a primera hora.

Era el momento más incómodo que habían pasado desde aquel día, y Mami, harta de la atmosfera, le ofreció un café a Homura. Ella accedió, y Mami se dirigió a la cocina para prepararlo. No contaba con que estaba terriblemente nerviosa, manos temblorosas que acabaron tirando ambas tazas que se quebraron estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Homura llegó en cosa de segundos, y sin decir nada, se agachó para ayudarla a recoger los trozos.

Mami aún tenía las manos temblando, pero intentó recoger el desastre de todas formas.

Homura la detuvo, mano firme en su muñeca, y negó un par de veces con la cabeza. "Yo lo hago, te cortarás de ese modo."

"Pero fue mi culpa, no tienes que-"

El agarre acabó siendo una Homura parada jalando a Mami para ponerla de pie, y negó nuevamente. "No seas terca, deja así."

"Per-"

Y un dedo fue hasta sus labios.

No tenía claro qué lo provocó, si el agarre, si el dedo, si los ojos que la miraban fijo, o la simple preocupación, pero sintió su rostro arder, y un hormigueo que fue escalando peligrosamente rápido. Se sintió perdida por un momento en esos ojos púrpura, pero un recuerdo la golpeó de pronto.

Aquel día.

Aquella chica.

Aquel beso.

Y se sintió arder, pero de rabia.

Su mano se movió de forma automática a plantarle una cacheta a una Homura que no pudo predecir en absoluto la acción, dejándola pasmada por unos segundos.

Homura subió una mano hasta la mejilla adolorida, y fulminó con la mirada a la otra. "¿Qué diablos te pasa?"

"¡Qué diablos te pasa a ti!" Cerró la distancia solo para lanzar golpes pesados hacia el pecho de Homura. Esta vez sí reaccionó y en el momento preciso para agarrar ambas muñecas con firmeza. "No soy yo la que te agrede de la nada, ¿así es como agradeces un poco de ayuda?"

"¿Y así es como agradeces todo lo que hice por ti?"

"¿…De qué hablas?"

"¡Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo! No te hagas la desentendida, seguro a cuántas más engatusas con gestos así."

"¿A cuántas? Ay no, por favor, ¿empezarás de nuevo con eso? ¡Supéralo de una vez!"

Mami apretó los dientes, mirada fija en el suelo, "¡déjame superarlo entonces! Y d-deja de…"

"¿Dejo qué? ¿Qué te hago?"

"D-De…"

"Mírame, y dime qué te pasa." Homura liberó una de sus manos, y la llevó hasta el mentón de la otra para alzarlo.

Apenas lo hizo, se arrepintió. No recordaba que la mirada de Mami fuera tan intensa, tanto como para sacudir una parte dormida en ella.

Una parte que no quería despertar, al menos no en ese momento.

Mami subió su mano libre hasta el hombro de Homura y enterró las uñas en su blusa. "…El problema no es lo que haces, sino lo que no haces."

Hubo un silencio muy breve antes de que la energía reprimida fuera a aferrarse al cuerpo de la otra y hundirse en un beso demasiado ansiado, rozando al punto de desesperado. Homura empujó a Mami contra el mesón, quien se sentó apenas hizo contacto sin despegarse en ningún momento. Rodeó su cintura con las piernas, acercándola, mientras las manos de ambas viajaban constantemente, nunca quietas, siempre explorando zonas nuevas, volviendo a las favoritas, entre besos hambrientos que seguían todo el resto del lenguaje corporal.

Homura presionó contra el mesón, Mami la atrajo con las piernas antes de echarse hacia atrás para darle espacio a una Homura que quería eliminar la prenda que limitaba sus administraciones a la zona más exuberante (y sensible) de Mami.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que quedaran rendidas en brazos de la otra.

Por defecto, durmieron en un sillón largo que por suerte era muy, muy cómodo, y pusieron el reloj para despertar antes de que todos los demás llegaran.

No fue necesario, porque el sol se filtró por la ventana y dio directo en los ojos de Mami. Se incorporó lento, perezosa y extremadamente cansada, con ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero todo el sueño se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, y que la chaqueta de Homura ya no estaba colgada en la silla de su puesto.

Llevó ambas manos a cubrir su rostro, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, mezcla de tristeza y rabia por haberse dejado llevar así y asumir que fue algo especial y no un mero polvo. Apretó los ojos, testarudos y orgullosos, y se juró a sí misma que no volvería a confiar en alguien como Akemi Homura.

Nunca le había gustado la gente misteriosa; siempre acababan traicionando de alguna forma.

Había cometido el error más grande en muchos años, pero no más, no pasaría más, no la dejaría-

"¿Mami? Aún es temprano, pensé que seguirías dormida."

Alzó la vista de golpe para encontrarse con la extraña imagen de una Homura sonriendo. Una sonrisa débil, pero sonrisa en fin. Traía un ramo de flores en mano, junto con una bolsa cuyo olor le dijo que traía el desayuno, y de su sitio favorito.

"…Quería estar aquí antes de que despertaras, debí apresurarme." Se acercó para entregarle las flores con un amplio sonrojo cubriendo su rostro. "E-Espero que me perdones, y no discutas más sobre el tema. N-No hay otras, solo estás t-tú."

Mami sintió su corazón retumbar, y dejó las flores a un lado para rodear el cuello de Homura y darle toda respuesta solo con ese beso.

No hacía falta nada más de todos modos.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: UnreactiveDynamite, como te dejé con ganas con el drabble KyouMami, te dejo este un poquito más picante. Espero no haya sido tan fail todo, fue una semana larga y tuve la mitad de este drabble listo el domingo pasado, pero estudios pasaron y la inspiración fugaz que me hizo escribir de golpe un one-shot, y más cosas pasaron y hoy por fin lo terminé. Puede que esté fail por eso además, odio escribir los drabbles por pedazos, casi siempre los escribo de una sentada y ya.**

 **EN FIN disculpen sé que nunca tardo tanto en actualizar acá pero de verdad que fue una semana pesada :c la nación de los exámenes finales atacó, la nación del MadoHomu atacó, y la nación de la navidad atacó también orz. Entre estudiar, escribir el one-shot y preparar la tonelada de encargos que recibí para hacer cupcakes, galletas y pasteles navideños, realmente no me quedó tiempo, además que tengo de prioridad actualizar semanalmente mi otro fic.**

 **Esta semana quizá siga más o menos igual –en especial lo de la cocina- así que ya luego de las fiestas me regularizo y vuelvo al ritmo anterior aquí.**

 **OH Y HIERONYM ACTUALIZÓ "TO THE STARS" Y ESO ME TUVO LEYENDO BUENA PARTE DE LA MADRUGADA AHHH (cuando se suponía que iba a escribir). Si alguien maneja inglés y quiere leer un buen fic de PMMM, está recomendadísimo. Es de los mejores que he leído y he leído muchos.**

 **¿Qué más…? Ah sí, ¿qué sigue en la lista? *miran2 reviews***

… ***se atraganta* EL KYOUHOMU AHHHHHHHHH**

 **Tengan buena semanita, y felices fiestas si es que no actualizo antes del 24 x'D, cariñosss**

 **PD: CASI LO OLVIDO, laryssa escribiste solo 2 palabras, me escribiste la pareja y dos palabras, te falta una, ahí avísame cual!**


	16. Reto 15: KyouHomu

**Reto #15**

 **Pareja: KyouHomu**

 **Keywords: Dolor, mentiras y oscuridad**

 **Pedido por: RatchetPower-chan**

* * *

A estas alturas no quedaban ganas de nada.

Tres ausencias, ¿cuál de las dos sería la próxima?

No habían pasado ni tres meses desde que Mami fue llevada por la Ley de los Ciclos.

No sabía qué era lo que sentía al respecto, era extraño todavía. Debería estar acostumbrada a esto; la vio caer tantas veces que podía decir con seguridad que desde que la conocía, había estado más tiempo muerta que viva.

Quizás la diferencia era que todas esas otras veces nunca les dieron la oportunidad de compartir un poco más. Que nunca acabó de sentir resentimiento, aunque fuera una pequeña parte de ella a estas alturas.

Y por supuesto, aquella otra chica no estaba aquí este año tampoco.

Ni lo estaría el próximo, tampoco.

La ciudad brillaba demasiado, era molesto. La multitud no ayudaba en absoluto; compras de última hora principalmente, mientras que Homura solo quería llegar a su casa. Hundió el rostro hasta la nariz contra la bufanda y dio pasos largos para salir de eso pronto.

Todo le era ajeno.

La navidad…

La navidad no significaba nada para ella.

Hace menos de una hora había visto a los Kaname paseando por el parque; el pequeño Takkun emocionado ante la presencia de una persona disfrazada de Santa. Quería pasar desapercibida, pero cuando se volteó, escuchó la voz del niño llamándola.

No, llamándola a _ella_.

"¡Madoka, Madoka!"

Una sonrisa nostálgica, casi invisible. Ya había pasado más de un año, así que era solo normal que Takkun pudiera pronunciar bien aquel nombre esta vez.

Escuchó pasos, y unos segundos después una mano firme sobre su hombro la obligó a voltearse.

Kaname Junko.

Las sonrisas de los Kaname eran deslumbrantes, demasiado cálidas.

…Sintió la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí.

Una charla breve, y se disculpó diciendo que tenía prisa.

Y la tenía, pero por escapar.

Al menos corroboró que todo estaba bien en esa familia. Nunca se lo pidió, pero adoptó la responsabilidad de velar por ellos en su lugar.

Sin embargo, había días –como este- en que no era capaz de tolerar los recordatorios.

Era irónico, de todos modos siempre estaba presente en su mente.

Alzó la vista al cielo; atardecía. Sus pasos se hicieron pesados en la nieve al llegar a su departamento; no tenía ganas de barrer la entrada.

Una vez dentro, fue directo a echarse a la cama.

En festividades como esa, siempre le asaltaba la duda de cómo sería haberlas vivido a su lado. Le gustaba pensar que las pocas veces que escuchó un susurro familiar en su oído no eran producto de su imaginación, y Madoka no mintió cuando decía que siempre estaría a su lado.

Aferrada a esa pequeña chispa de esperanza, cayó en el impulso de comprar un regalo para ella. No era nada muy especial, solo algo que podría disfrutar en el momento si es que la estaba observando en algún lugar del universo.

Y antes de que pudiera colocar la pequeña caja sobre la mesa, escuchó el timbre.

Cerró los ojos; solo podía ser una persona.

* * *

Nunca se había rendido al primer fracaso. Cuando quería algo, podía intentar más de mil veces, pero insistiría hasta que estuviera absolutamente segura de que no había nada más que hacer.

Y esta no sería una de ellas.

Bolsas llenas en cada mano: mucha comida, detalles como decoración, y un regalo.

Un regalo en el que había gastado el resto de sus ahorros, pero ya se preocuparía de eso luego.

Se detuvo frente al edificio y su mirada encontró la nieve que cubría el piso.

¿Y si no servía de nada?

Homura había sido clara con su rotunda negativa ante el plan. Y tenía claro que si decía que no, no había mucho que hacer al respecto.

Pero se negaba a dejarla sola luego de verla absolutamente apagada toda la semana pasada. Esta era una noche para pasarla con los seres queridos, no encerrado en tu habitación lamentándote por cosas inexistentes.

…Porque eso eran, inexistentes.

Nunca fue el nivel de escéptica que había sido Mami respecto a las alucinaciones de Homura, pero no quería decir que se tragara todo el cuento.

Y hace tiempo que le irritaba perder contra un fantasma.

Homura estaba sola, y no hablaba de hoy. Tenía una barrera invisible a su alrededor, una muy, muy gruesa.

Habían logrado acercarse y estaba segura de que la consideraba su amiga a estas alturas, pero aunque su defensa se rompía por unos segundos para ella, no era suficiente.

Secretamente, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, detestaba las entrañas de ese fantasma, si es que existió alguna vez, y por otra le rogaba que le diera algo de consuelo a esa chica que parecía abrazar sus heridas, evitando que cerraran.

Como si mantener el dolor vivo la acercara a aquello que la había hecho pedazos en primer lugar.

Rogaba, rezaba que Homura pudiera ser feliz.

Y le retorcía el estómago el saber que no podía hacer nada más que eso, porque Homura nunca aceptaría nada de lo que tenía para entregarle.

No se rendiría, por supuesto.

Se mantendría a su lado, esperando que algún día…

…Algún día le diera una oportunidad.

* * *

"…Todo esto es innecesario, lo sabes."

"Ni siquiera te he pedido ayuda, tú solo siéntate por ahí y pretende que no estoy aquí."

"Me gustaría, pero lo veo difícil contigo haciendo ese escándalo de ollas."

Homura no tenía idea que sería la primera vez que Kyouko le cocinaba a otra persona. No era primera vez que cocinaba, pero lo hacía solo cuando tenía ganas y esas veces eran realmente escasas, aun considerando su amor por la comida.

Pero bueno, le gustaba más comerla que hacerla.

Se negó a responderle, y en su lugar devolvió la atención a su tarea. Escuchó el sonido de la televisión y asumió que Homura se había resignado. Era suficiente, al menos la había dejado pasar sin tanto lío.

Luego de quedar satisfecha con el resultado, sirvió la comida y comieron en un cómodo silencio. Pensó que el que Homura acabara por completo su plato era una buena señal; cuando estaba en sus malos días apenas pegaba bocado.

Homura se limpió con cuidado, haciendo gala de sus buenos modales, y le echó una mirada pesada a Kyouko.

Agradecía que hubiese terminado minutos antes, porque tenía claro que de tener algo en la boca en ese momento, lo hubiese escupido.

Directo en la cara de Homura.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

Era la pregunta inevitable, se la había imaginado y contestado mentalmente, después de todo era la verdad.

…O al menos, parte de la verdad.

Hizo una mueca, "es un crimen que alguien pase esta noche solo. Además, ¿por qué no? La verdad, ahora nos tenemos la una a la otra nada más."

Homura apartó su plato, y en su lugar hincó un codo sobre la mesa y descansó el borde de su rostro en la palma de su mano. "Básicamente tú no querías pasarlo sola, ¿verdad?"

Apretó los dientes, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para que no se notara.

Falló, por supuesto; Homura demasiado observadora. "Pff, en serio Homura, ¿siempre tienes que complicar tanto todo? ¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora, uhm? Lo estás disfrutando, es suficiente."

Arqueó una ceja, "¿no estás haciendo suposiciones muy rápidas?"

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no…?"

"Digo que asumes algo que no he dicho, es todo."

"No es difícil, considerando que no te vi desagradada con la cena."

"…Mhm, no tengo nada que decir al respecto."

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Kyouko miró para todos lados de tanto en tanto, nerviosa por no saber qué decir, y le frustraba. Esto no había pasado.

Homura era un cuento distinto, tenía la vista fija en la ventana, completamente ignorando su presencia.

La expresión en su rostro hizo que su corazón se apretara. Tenía los ojos levemente hinchados, ojeras profundas, y estaba más pálida que lo normal. Se imaginó que había pasado la noche en vela, y no por gusto propio.

Tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa, y se puso de pie. Parada frente a una Homura que por fin la miraba, una mano se posó en el tope de su cabeza y desordenó el largo cabello negro. Kyouko no había reparado en lo suave que era, sedoso… Pero no tuvo más tiempo para apreciarlo porque una mano firme la agarraba de la muñeca, y un par de ojos púrpura se alzaron, cejas fruncidas y sabía que estaba molesta.

"No me toques, Kyouko. No ahora, no hoy."

Se sintió congelar por un segundo, pero solo por un segundo. Tragó saliva para tragarse cualquier tipo de emoción que subía; no quería identificarla, solo quería apagarla porque sabía que no era positiva exactamente. "¿Hasta cuándo…?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Hasta cuándo harás esto, Homura?"

Kyouko se liberó del agarre para poner ambas manos sobre los hombros de Homura e inclinarse hacia abajo para poder verla al mismo nivel. "Mami ya no está aquí. Si soy la próxima, ¿qué harás?"

Hubo un silencio, donde parecía que Homura buscaba las palabras adecuadas que decir. Al final, suspiró y desvió la mirada. "Estoy más acostumbrada a estar sola que acompañada. He pasado casi la mitad de mi vida así. Pierdes el tiempo, Kyouko; no te preocupes más por mí, creéme, nada bueno ocurre cuando las personas se me acercan."

"…No te importaría, vale."

Respiró profundo, y la soltó. Se lo debatió por unos segundos, pero acabó tomando su chaqueta y caminando hacia la puerta.

No tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

Normalmente hubiese insistido, pero las palabras de Homura le estaban afectando a otros niveles, y lo peor es que no se daba cuenta.

Estaba absolutamente encerrada en su pasado, y no veía a nadie más.

No _quería_ ver a nadie más.

Tomó el picaporte, pero una mano sobre su brazo la detuvo en seco.

Parpadeó, sorprendida, y se volteó para encarar a una Homura que había quebrado mínimamente su rostro cansado, abatido, y veía algo más… Un poco más de color, quizás.

"…L-Lo siento, no…" Tragó, "no quise decir eso, yo… Quédate."

Kyouko ladeó la cabeza, ocultando la pequeña chispa de felicidad. "¿Por qué? ¿No querías estar sola?"

"…Eso pretendía. Pero, uhm…" Soltó el agarre y bajó la cabeza, vista fija en el suelo, "si es contigo, no me molestaría hacer una excepción."

Kyouko tragó pesado, el sonrojo visible en su rostro. No sabía cómo tomar aquello, pero una mano fue directo a alzar el rostro de Homura y fijar los ojos anaranjados en ella. Estiró los labios en una línea y esfumó cualquier inseguridad que la pudiera detener; se inclinó hacia abajo, ojos cerrados.

Por lo que no pudo ver el terror en la cara de Homura. Lo que sí alcanzó a notar fue el temblor en sus hombros, y lo siguiente que sintió fue una mano cubriendo su boca.

"…No lo arruines, por favor. Somos amigas."

Justo cuando iba a replicar algo, la luz se apagó.

No era algo terrible para ellas considerando que potenciaban sus sentidos con magia y sus ojos se adaptaron de inmediato a la oscuridad.

Homura agradeció la oportunidad para alejarse de Kyouko, y en su lugar abrir la puerta para encontrarse con toda la ciudad a oscuras. Ni siquiera las luces de la calle funcionaban y el brillo de las casas y las decoraciones de navidad se esfumó.

Kyouko no la siguió; estaba asumiendo todo aun.

Amigas.

Bufó, no sabía que esperaba.

Los milagros no eran gratuitos después de todo.

Respiró profundo, y colocó su máscara de tranquila indiferencia de nuevo para acompañar a Homura antes de que se diera cuenta de lo serio que había sido aquello para ella.

Sus ojos se expandieron en cuanto salió y llegó rápidamente a la misma conclusión sin que Homura dijera una palabra. Caminó pateando nieve en el proceso, y de golpe recordó algo.

La hora.

Eran las 11:59

Alzó la vista al cielo y de inmediato agradeció que el corte de luz pudiera hacerlas testigo del espectáculo: estrellas fugaces.

No la escuchó, pero Homura estaba a su lado, vista fija en las estrellas.

Regresó su atención a ese milagro navideño y no se dio cuenta de cómo las lágrimas corrían libres en el rostro de Homura.

Era difícil de creer; ya habían pasado cinco minutos y las estrellas no cesaban de caer. Empezó a preocuparse pensando que algo malo podría ocurrir, pero el pensamiento quedó lejos cuando vio a Homura correr hacia adelante y en cosa de un pestañeo ya estaba transformada y sus alas desplegadas.

"¡Oy, Homura! ¿Qué…?"

Y se dio cuenta que la respuesta era obvia. Entornó los ojos, haciendo lo posible por ver con más precisión el destino de Homura, pero estaba demasiado alto ya, tan alto que tenía claro que aunque concentrara toda su magia en saltar, no podría ni acercarse.

Todo se le vino abajo. Apretó los puños con tanta violencia que el enterrar de sus uñas acabó dejando heridas en la palma. Daba igual, nada se comparaba al dolor que se expandía en su corazón como una infección, como veneno. Las lágrimas cayeron, tristeza mezclada con furia e impotencia y se dio cuenta de que sus rodillas estaban heladas por la nieve que las rodeaban. Se rehusaba a mirar más; había un olor a fresas insoportable y solo podía pensar en alejarse lo más pronto de ahí.

Sabía que había sido una tonta desde el principio por confundir sus sentimientos de esa forma, por no haberse convencido desde el primer indicio que eran amigas y nada más; que el corazón de Homura estaba perdido en un lugar inalcanzable para cualquier persona, incluso para ella misma porque se lo habían llevado lejos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que una mano en su hombro la obligó a alzar el rostro.

"¿Kyouko?"

Y se quedó sin aliento.

Homura sonreía, irradiaba felicidad.

Eso lo confirmaba.

Y debería alegrarse también por verla así de feliz luego de tanto tiempo estando dolorosamente vacía.

No podía, no…

Y la jaló a su nivel para envolverla en un abrazo. Un abrazo que necesitaba para no hacerse pedazos.

Homura no acababa de entender por qué estaba así, pero completamente al contrario de lo que haría normalmente, le regresó el abrazo con fuerza.

Kyouko descubrió que la otra podía ser demasiado cálida; siempre pensó que esas manos serían de hielo, y por defecto, todo su cuerpo.

"Tienes las piernas moradas del frío ya, vamos."

El frío no le importaba.

Ni estando en un sauna podría calentar el vacío que sentía en el pecho.

Pero a pesar de todo, asintió con una sonrisa lo más convincente que pudo dar.

"Me alegra que pudieras ver a la tal suprema Madoka."

Homura se volteó a verla mientras caminaban, claramente sorprendida.

Suspiró. "Lo tienes escrito en toda la cara; además ese show fue imposible bajo todo pronóstico; será un notición por la mañana. Deberías pedirle que sea más modesta con sus entradas, eh."

No dijo nada, solo sonrió.

Una sonrisa dolorosamente cálida.

No se alegraba, en absoluto. Pero sería otra de esas mentiras que guardaría en lo profundo de su corazón, secretos que se llevaría a la tumba.

Porque al menos, de este modo, podría permanecer a su lado como amiga y aliada.

Y aunque le ardía el pecho con la idea, era mejor que nada.

Mucho mejor que nada.

Habían iluminado el departamento con velas, y daba un aire de intimidad agradable para una noche buena.

Kyouko rebuscó en sus bolsas, y sacó una pequeña caja de regalo que escondió tras de sí hasta pararse frente a una Homura que tenía la vista concentrada en una llama.

"¡Feliz navidad, Homura!" Dijo, una mueca ladina que dejaba ver el colmillo característico.

Homura parpadeó, y tardó un momento en reaccionar y acercar unas manos tímidas hacia el paquete. Kyouko acabó empujándolo para que lo tomara.

Ella entornó los ojos, y con otra de esas sonrisas, asintió. "Gracias, Kyouko… Por todo. Feliz navidad."

Sí, feliz navidad…

Al menos podía guardar el recuerdo de la expresión más hermosa que vio de esa chica, a pesar de que no fue ella quien la provocó.

Homura estaba feliz, y aunque la destrozaba…

Una pequeña parte de sí, la más sincera, se alegraba también por ese milagro.

Y eso era un regalo suficientemente bueno.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: AND SHE WIIIIILL BE LOOOOOOOOVED.**

 **Ahem, bueno, lo hice navideño a propósito. Salió mucho más doloroso que lo que planeé en primer lugar LO SIENTO SOY UN ASCO ASKJDKA**

 **En fin, espero te gustara tu KyouHomu, Ratchet… Y TAMBIÉN ES TU CULPA PORQUE TUS PALABRAS GRITABAN ANGST POR TODOS LADOSSS**

 **Pequeñas respuestasss:**

 **LUCIFER: Por supuestooo usted puede pedir los retos que quiera las veces que quiera. Y pos sí la conozco, tacos es comida, uhm… Una masa que rellenas con montón de cosas y luego cierras. Soy un asco explicándolo pero bueno, si se trata de comida pues por supuesto, sino… Avísame 8) Ah y sobre el MadoHomu de brujas, sí. Homura, ya como Homulily acabó odiando a todas las personas por las que se sacrificó Madoka en la primera timeline, porque si no fuera por ellos, no hubiese muerto en primer lugar.**

 **Ratchet: Este es tu doloroso regalo navideño DISFRUTALO *le tira pañuelos* Y DAME EL AKUMADOKA **

**Laryssa: Todo bien ahora, tu pedido ha sido recibido!**

 **Yuu: Síiii exacto, era esa persona rosadita la ex. Iba a ponerlo pero ya eso era extenderme y mi pequeña terrón de azúcar no aportaba al reto así que la dejé ligeramente anónima. **

**SOLO LIGERAMENTE, porque para el que no sabe, Amy es el/la gatx que Madoka pidió como deseo que reviviera luego de ser atropellado (creo). No aparece en el animé, sino en el primer Drama CD donde Moemura encuentra casualmente a Amy vagando por ahí y Amy se encariña, luego llega a Madoka y obvio todo fluff.**

 **Y nah, están bien las palabras, me ahorraste la pereza de (sin ofender a otros :c) escribir un estereotípico reto con Sayaka y palabras que llevan a un resultado totalmente predecible.**

 **Ahora, haré una pregunta abierta. Hablando por interno con el señor NBA, llegamos a la conclusión de que sería prudente (debido a algunos comentarios) abrir otra sección (un post aparte) para retos pero con contenido explícito, léase smut/lemon. Por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta que lo más probable es que mande a la b todo el fluff porque AUNQUE ME JUZGUEN me encanta escribir smut alocado desesperado así que jugaré con situaciones para fomentar la tensión sersual más que nada. Me gusta escribir smut bonito romántico como en Tú, mi eternidad, pero eso requiere un desarrollo largo de por medio y el focus de esos retos es el acto, que por supuesto de una u otra forma siempre le acabo poniendo kokoro como en el reto HomuSaya. **

**ASÍ QUE si obtengo 5 personas que manifiesten que les gustaría, lo haré. Bueno, más bien 4 porque NBA ya me expresó su total acuerdo 8) si están de acuerdo, dejen su voto en reviews.**

 **ENTONCES que abra o no abra mi sensual Barrio Rojo dependerá del pueblo.**

 **¿Qué reto viene ahora…?**

 **EL AKUMADOKA AKJSDNKAJSNKDA**

 **Apartado largo como siempre jiji,**

 **¡Feliz navidad para todos! Tengan un bonito día ojalá no emo solito como Homura en primer lugar, y les agradezco el apoyo y apreciación a este pequeño proyecto durante todo este tiempo. Personalmente me ha hecho muy bien explotar mi imaginación aquí, es bueno para mi ánimo.**

 **Besosss y bendiciones de Godoka y maldiciones _sensuales_ de Homucifer.**


	17. Reto 16: MadoHomu

**Reto #16**

 **Pareja: MadoHomu**

 **Keywords: Posesión, diosa/celos, caprichos. (Elijo celos.)**

 **Pedido por: Anon-kun Moup.**

* * *

Después de un tiempo las cosas dejan de ser tan buenas como al principio.

Madoka había descubierto que para ella dejaron de ser buenas demasiado pronto. Quizás fueran las situaciones, quizás las personas, quizás los errores…

O quizás el como estaba afectando su nueva ascensión a su estado mental y emocional.

Hace casi dos meses que había reestablecido el orden a su favor, no como antes. Lidiar con Homura se había vuelto mucho más problemático de lo que llegó a imaginar cuando observó todas las timelines; analizándolo, llegó a la conclusión de que este era el único camino que podía tomar para tenerla decentemente estable a su lado.

Y ese camino consistió en robarle el papel, simplemente. Durante el tiempo que Homura reinó como demonio nunca logró mantener el equilibrio a favor de sus objetivos. El que Madoka estuviera a cargo ahora era la prueba fehaciente de ello.

No podía culparla, encargarse del universo no era tarea para cualquiera. Pudo devolver todo a como estaba antes y llevarla consigo a patadas si era necesario, pero tampoco estaría feliz así, y Madoka lo sabía. Así que, por el bien de Homura, decidió mutar sus poderes de tal forma que se convirtiera en demonio, también. Le quitó los suyos a Homura, y eso bastó para propagarse y teñir su alma.

Lo había hecho todo por Homura, para quedarse en la tierra, seguir con su vida y mantenerse a su lado mientras cumplía su labor.

Todo lo que Homura quería.

Todo por lo que acabó haciendo el tremendo berrinche de reescribir el universo, se lo dio.

¿Y qué recibía a cambio?

Que la ignorara.

Estaba cansada. Hacer las cosas desde un plano terrenal era mínimo 10 veces más cansador que siendo un concepto.

Nunca había entendido por qué Homura siempre lucía tan cansada en la escuela y con esas ojeras que podías ver a varios metros de distancia, hasta que claro, ahora ella portaba manchas peores bajo sus ojos. El brillante color de su cabello no ayudaba en absoluto a camuflarlo, y para colmo de todo, tenía a sus padres encima suyo cada que podían.

Estaba harta de todo.

Creía que estaría bien siempre que las cosas salieran como lo había planeado, pero su principal motivación ahora caminaba rápidamente hacia el patio trasero de la escuela –donde nadie iba- haciendo lo posible por pasar desapercibida, con una bolsa donde sabía que llevaba unas tristes bolas de arroz como almuerzo.

Sabía, también, que de quien se escondía era de ella.

Le irritaba mucho más el darse cuenta de que Homura podía llegar a ser tan estúpida como para pensar que podría burlarla a pesar de que ella misma había abusado de su poder de ver todo lo que quisiera sin necesidad de mover un dedo.

Lo había dejado pasar durante las últimas semanas, claro. Parte de sí, la parte que más amaba a Homura, quería confiar en que tendría alguna buena razón para actuar de ese modo. Pero el tiempo pasaba, y esa posibilidad estaba a un pelo de ser eliminada por completo.

Y ahí estaba.

No quiso pensar mal la primera vez porque era con Sayaka después de todo, pero ya le dolía el estómago solo con verlas mirarse. De un día para otro, decidieron acercarse y hacerse amigas luego de históricamente llevarse como el perro y el gato. Todos los días almorzaban juntas en ese pequeño jardín oculto, mal cuidado.

Pero la peor parte de todo era que Homura actuaba como si no existiera. Cada vez que se acercaba para hablarle, encontraba la excusa perfecta para salir a toda velocidad del salón. Si iba a su casa, apagaba las luces y se hacía la dormida.

Había sido paciente. Más paciente de lo que cualquier demonio debía ser capaz.

Y hoy le pondría fin a todo eso.

Esperó a que acabara la escuela y dejó que Homura escapara apenas sonara la campana. Guardó sus libros lentamente, y caminó a un paso tortuosamente lento. Incluso se dio el tiempo de pasar a su casa a cambiarse de ropa. Un hoodie negro, una falda blanca, pantimedias oscuras hasta la pantorrilla y su par de converse rosas.

Sus padres ya habían aprendido a no preguntarle a donde iba ni a qué hora volvería.

Caminó hacia la casa de Homura, y como siempre, tocó el timbre y esperó, a pesar de que tenía claro que no le abrirían. Escuchó ruido, y las luces se apagaron. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás por unos segundos, ojos cerrados y haciendo lo posible por apagar las emociones que podían dominar sus acciones. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, regresó la cabeza hacia el frente, chasqueó los dedos y la puerta se abrió con facilidad sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Entró tranquila sin hacer esfuerzo en pasar desapercibida, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, cerrojo incluido.

"¿Homura-chan?"

Silencio.

"Homura-chan."

Más silencio.

Suspiró pesadamente. Ni siquiera en momentos como ese podía hacerle las cosas más fáciles, ni actuar de la forma racional que esperaría de ella. "Homura-chan, o sales o voy por ti."

Sin esperar respuesta, se dispuso a avanzar hacia la sala. Las proyecciones con expedientes y datos sobre Walpurgisnacht seguían ahí. No sabía si las mantenía por masoquista o por perezosa. Escuchó un ruido muy leve, y le dio la sensación de estar cazando ratones.

Otro chasquido, y cerró la zona donde se escondía. Una barrera invisible impedía que Homura pudiera salir de ahí. Madoka caminó con pasos pesados y se detuvo a un lado de los numerosos asientos que juntos asimilaban la forma del escudo de Homura. Se sentó en la orilla y puso ambas manos sobre su regazo, cabeza gacha. "¿Podemos hablar?"

Nada, de nuevo.

"…Homura-chan, sé que estás ahí, sé que me escuchas. ¿Tendré que darte un monólogo?"

Cuando no recibió respuesta nuevamente, apretó ambos puños y rechinó los dientes. "Ya no recuerdo desde cuándo estoy haciendo todo por ti. Te he protegido todo este tiempo, o bueno… Teniendo la consciencia y recuerdos intactos, claro está. Ni siquiera lo he hecho como gratitud… Lo hago porque te amo, y tú…" Su tono, durante la última frase, había subido considerablemente y llevó rápidamente una de sus mangas a secar las lágrimas.

"Madoka…"

Escucharla decir su nombre se sentía horriblemente nostálgico. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde sabía que la tenía cautiva. Se arrodilló frente a ella, frente a una Homura con ojos vidriosos y abrazándose a sí misma.

"¿…Me temes?" Estiró el brazo y tocó con suavidad su mejilla, la cual se tensó considerablemente.

"N-No…"

"¿Por qué me ves de esa forma, entonces?"

"T-Tú…"

Madoka hacía una furiosa lucha interna para no sucumbir ante la frustración. Se inclinó hacia adelante y descansó su frente sobre el hombro de Homura. Resistió las lágrimas al ser invadida por su fresco, envolvente aroma. Con su mano libre buscó la ajena y entrelazó sus dedos. Sintió algo atravesarle el pecho por toda la falta de reacción de Homura; no se había movido ni un milímetro, ni siquiera para alejarse.

"…E-Esto-es-mi-c-culpa…" Manejó balbucear.

"¿De eso se trata?"

Le había rebalsado el vaso.

La empujó con fuerza hacia el suelo, una mano a cada lado de su rostro para asegurarse de que la mirara. "Por eso llevas casi un mes completo ignorándome. Por supuesto, tu repentino interés en quien _era_ mi mejor amiga también es por eso, ¿no?"

"Mado-"

"Cállate. Tuviste semanas para hablar, para explicar, para no abandonarme como un perro." Ella misma se sorprendió por el veneno que brotaba con cada palabra. Sentía la rabia burbujeando en su estómago, en su pecho, y ver a Homura tan sumisa no ayudaba en absoluto. "Dime la verdad. Dime por qué. ¿Te duele el ego por no tener el control?"

Y por fin, un par de manos fueron hasta los hombros de Madoka, firmes, a pesar de que podía sentir los temblores que emanaban de ellas. "¡No soporto ver en qué te convertí! ¡M-Me destroza mirarte y pensar que eres miserable por mi culpa!"

"¡¿Y tu solución es hacerme más miserable aun?!" Los ojos de Madoka se salieron de orbita y un segundo después, Homura volvió al suelo con un sonido hueco. Cerró los ojos por el dolor y por ende no vio como Madoka se acercaba. Presionó con fuerza sus hombros para que no se levantara de nuevo, y las lágrimas calientes empaparon el rostro de Homura, obligándola a abrir los ojos. "No te creo ni UNA sola palabra, y eso… Eso me destroza a mí. Dime la verdad, ¿es por ella? Te cansaste de mí y Sayaka fue tu solución, ¿no?"

"¡NO! C-Cómo… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te cambiaría por Sayaka?"

"Ah, la llamas por su nombre ahora."

Homura palideció.

"Aunque te guste, las cosas no son tan simples." Madoka se inclinó hacia abajo y la besó a pesar de los vagos intentos de Homura por rechazarla. Bajó una mano para recorrer la zona superior de su pierna y las protestas se manifestaron en balbuceos y rodillas levantándose. El beso se rompió y tras recuperar el aire, miró los ojos de Madoka, rogando, "Madoka, no… ¡Te equivocas! N-No hagas esto, no así…"

"No me digas qué puedo o no puedo hacer, Homura-chan. Eres mía, tal como siempre quisiste, y si ella te está haciendo cambiar de opinión… Tendré que recordarte que me amas."

"Por dios, Mado-"

Su réplica fue callada por otro beso más demandante que el anterior y Madoka empujó su cuerpo contra el ajeno. Con fuerza, se hizo camino para tener ambas piernas separando las de Homura. No sería primera vez, pero aquello estaba muy lejos del cariño y ternura con que solían hacerlo tiempo atrás. Aquellos tiempos en los que el latir sincronizado de sus corazones era prueba suficiente del amor de ambas y se sentían tocar el cielo estando en un plano totalmente terrenal.

Los sollozos de Homura se hacían más fuertes, y no mucho después se les unieron los de Madoka. El intercambio ya no era unilateral, pero ambas buscaban desesperadamente ese algo que habían perdido, que parecía haberse escapado de sus almas para nunca volver. Madoka llevaba el control siempre, queriendo plasmar pasionalmente su título de propiedad en la chica que intentaba, igual de desesperada y dolorosamente pasional, asegurarle que era suya y de nadie más, y que siempre sería así.

Fueron horas de anhelo, de castigos, de disculpas, de promesas que acabaron en un abrazo desgarrador, dedos blancos por la fuerza con que apretaban la piel de la otra mientras los llantos no parecían poder detenerse.

No había nada más que decir, solo fiarse de los compromisos.

Compromisos que Madoka se aseguraría, de una forma u otra, que se cumplieran.

…Con o sin la colaboración de Homura.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, me dejó triste escribir esto. *pañuelitos***

 **Toda la primera parte fue escrita escuchando "This little girl" de Cady Groves en repeat. Gracias Cady. Tengo a Madoki interpretándola en un video MMD que seguro nunca acabaré porque quedará como gusto personals, una sensual Madoka psicópatamente celosa. (Really, me intimida incluso siendo un simple modelo MMD wtf.)**

 **Aclaro que todo el cuento de Homura y Sayaka nunca fue la película que se pasaba Madoka por su cabecita, solo que eran las únicas que se podían entender dentro de su frustración por la situación de Madoka, y planeaban estrategias desesperadas para devolverla a como era antes. Kyouko, Mami y Nagisa no eran conscientes de la situación.**

 **Espero que te gustara, anooon. Estoy segura de que tenías en mente un Akumadoka x Akuhomura pero** _ **necesitaba**_ **escribirlo de esta forma, ojalá te agrade de todos modos :c**

 **Qué sigue… Ah sí, el DEBATIBLE NagiMami de NBA. En caso de que decida que nope, viene el KyouSaya de gatita.**

 **¡Repito la pregunta aquí!**

" **Hablando por interno con el señor NBA, llegamos a la conclusión de que sería prudente (debido a algunos comentarios) abrir otra sección (un post aparte) para retos pero con contenido explícito, léase smut/lemon. Por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta que lo más probable es que mande a la b todo el fluff porque AUNQUE ME JUZGUEN me encanta escribir smut alocado desesperado así que jugaré con situaciones para fomentar la tensión sersual más que nada. Me gusta escribir smut bonito romántico como en Tú, mi eternidad, pero eso requiere un desarrollo largo de por medio y el focus de esos retos es el acto, que por supuesto de una u otra forma siempre le acabo poniendo kokoro como en el reto HomuSaya.**

 **ASÍ QUE si obtengo 5 personas que manifiesten que les gustaría, lo haré. Bueno, más bien 4 porque NBA ya me expresó su total acuerdo 8) si están de acuerdo, dejen su voto en reviews.**

 **ENTONCES que abra o no abra mi sensual Barrio Rojo dependerá del pueblo. "**

 **Hasta ahora van 3 votos. Pueden manifestarse en contra igual o3o será útil.**

 **Feeeeliz año si no actualizo antes del primero!**


	18. Reto 17: NagiMami

**Reto #17**

 **Pareja: MamiNagi  
Keywords: Súcubo, inocencia y queso.  
Pedido por: Mr. NBA **

* * *

Hay obligaciones, que lamentablemente, a todas nos tocaba cumplir. Estaba en contra, de todos modos. No veía el sentido de que la enviaran tan pronto si difícilmente podría engatusar a alguna persona con su apariencia. Sin embargo, las reglas eran definitivas y no quería asumir las consecuencias por no cumplirlas.

Los castigos siempre empezaban por quitarte lo que más te gusta, y ella no podía vivir sin su queso.

Con eso en mente, le dio una última mirada al refrigerador, y tras suspirar, extendió sus alas y salió.

Seguía pensando que era una pérdida de tiempo, ¿a quién podría seducir si ni siquiera tenía pechos aun? Fue todo el camino con el puchero pintado en la cara. Era su primera vez, y para peor, eligió una zona donde aún era de día, así que sería mucho más difícil encontrar gente durmiendo y que cumpliera con los requisitos. Voló por encima de las casas, asomándose por las ventanas, pero todos en Mitakihara parecían ser activos, ¿nadie tomaba siesta? A Nagisa le encantaba pegarse una buena siesta luego de comer, así que, honestamente, pasaba muchísimas horas durmiendo.

Comer es un placer, dormir es un placer.

Decidió que no tenía caso que se quedara dando vueltas por ahí y que mejor esperaba a que llegara la noche, simple. Estiró sus alas nuevamente, y justo cuando iba a cruzar el portal que la dirigiría a sus tierras, su atención se focalizó en el aroma a…

A cheesecake, horneándose.

Su cola larga, roja y en punta al final, se agitó por inercia y se mordió el labio inferior. No podía darse el lujo de distraerse, pero… Tenía que hacer tiempo, ¿no?

Planeó con rapidez hacia la ventana del apartamento de donde provenía el aroma. Vio a una chica rubia recostada contra una mesa de centro, ambos brazos haciéndole soporte a la cabeza. Ladeó la cabeza, y dio un solo aplauso, entusiasmada, porque podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Se adentró, pero el olor ya no parecía tan apetente como antes. Fue hacia lo que asumía era la cocina y dio un salto al ver como empezaba a salir humo. Miró para todos lados, sin saber qué hacer. Tenía prohibido interferir en asuntos que no fueran directamente relacionados con sus deberes, pero…

Negó con la cabeza y plegó sus alas. Caminó hasta estar junto a la chica, y le sacudió un hombro. Apenas percibió reacción, se movió velozmente para ocultarse antes de que la atrapara. Cruzó los dedos, esperando que no volviera a caer dormida, pero para su suerte la chica se levantó de un salto luego de unos segundos. Miró para todos lados, asustada, y a los segundos percibió el olor.

"¡No puede ser! Qué embrollo…" Caminó a paso rápido justo cuando empezaba a salir una considerable cantidad de humo. Mami se puso los guantes de cocina, y abrió el horno de inmediato. Tuvo que abanicar con las manos para no ahogarse. Giró la perilla del gas para apagarlo, y cuando por fin se disipó la nube oscura, suspiró al ver el producto de su trabajo arruinado.

El cheesecake se había quebrado en el medio, tenía grumos, pero lo peor era que todas las orillas estaban negras. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza pensando en cómo le costaría quitar la masa carbonizada del molde. Decidió dejar solo un pequeño espacio para que el horno se ventilara, y a la vez, que el pastel se enfriara y echarlo a la basura.

Hizo una mueca. Había invitado a las chicas a beber té en la tarde, y no tenía nada que ofrecer. Se llevó una mano hasta el mentón, y de pronto recordó que le quedaban sobras del día anterior. Odiaba ofrecer cosas que no estuvieran frescas, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Se acercó al refrigerador y comprobó que le quedaba suficiente… O eso creía.

Venía Kyouko, también.

Se llevó una mano a masajear su frente, y se giró de golpe con la intención de ir a la tienda, pero la presencia de algo que parecía una cola roja la distrajo. Parpadeó, curiosa y alarmada. Caminó en su dirección, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, notó que dicha cola dio un salto e intentó esconderse. Lamentablemente, Mami tenía buenísimos reflejos y al segundo ya se encontraba junto al origen.

¿Una chica pequeña? Uhm, una niña que le gustaba el cosplay, aparentemente. La chica miró para todos lados, y Mami hizo una mueca incómoda. "¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?"

Nagisa jugó con los bordes de su poncho anaranjado, evitando el contacto visual. "…Ahm, ¿la puerta estaba abierta…?"

Mami frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos. "No he salido en todo el día, es imposible que estuviera abierta."

Nagisa rió suave, completamente nerviosa. "Estehm… ¡Había olor a quemado! Y luego… Y luego… ¿Entré por la ventana?"

Mami echó un vistazo rápido hacia el ventanal principal, y comprobó que estaba bien cerrado, tal como lo dejó, porque era invierno y no quería congelarse. "Mira, no tengo idea cómo entraste, ni por qué estás mintiendo de esta forma, pero lo dejaré pasar considerando que debes tener unos 10 años como máximo-"

Nagisa negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. "¡Nagisa tiene 12!"

"…Ah. Bueno, Nagisa-chan, seguro tus padres te andan buscando, así que ve con ellos, ¿vale?"

"…No, no. Nagisa no tiene padres, así que no tengo nada qué hacer. ¿Tú cocinas, no? ¡Olía a queso!"

Parpadeó. "¿…Te quieres quedar?"

Afirmó con la cabeza. "Se ve que eres una persona amable, y no tengo dónde ir."

"Per-" Se detuvo cuando vio el enorme puchero que le puso, y algo se retorció en su pecho. Mami entendía perfectamente lo triste y solitario que era no tener padres, peor aún a tan temprana edad. Sus cejas se curvaron hacia abajo y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras le daba vueltas a la idea. "…Invité a mis amigas para beber el té esta tarde, así que lo lamento…"

"Nagisa no molestará." Sin darse cuenta, su cola comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro. "Prometo estar quieta."

Para su suerte, el teléfono de Mami comenzó a sonar y la obligó a voltearse en el momento preciso. Ella se lo llevó junto a la oreja, y la vio estirar los labios en una línea.

"Entiendo, no te preocupes, ya será otro día. Gracias por avisar, Kaname-san."

Bajó el aparato y suspiró. Regresó la atención a la chica con una leve sonrisa. "Parece que gozas de suerte hoy, mis planes se cancelaron."

Nagisa sonrió ampliamente. "¿Podré quedarme entonces?"

"Mhm, está bien, aunque puedes aburrirte… De todos modos, mi nombre es Tomoe Mami, un gusto."

"¡Un gusto, Mami-neechan! Mi nombre es Momoe Nagisa."

"¿…Neechan?"

Nagisa asintió con ímpetu.

Mami apagó la pequeña chispa de felicidad. No podía apegarse a una extraña así como así.

"Entonces, Nagisa-chan… ¿Te gusta hacer cosplay?"

Nagisa parpadeó, sin entender a qué se refería.

"Ah, lo digo por esa cola, esas alas, y… Cuernos. Están muy bien hechos, debieron ser costosos, ¿no?"

"¡Oh!" Se llevó una mano tras la cabeza y sonrió. "Algo así…"

Mami se encogió de hombros, guardaría el pensamiento para más tarde. "En fin, dijiste que te gusta el queso, ¿no?"

"¡Me encanta! Seguro el cheesecake que hacías debe saber bien aún, neechan."

"¿Cómo sabes…?"

Pero Nagisa ya estaba avanzando hacia la cocina. Abrió el horno, y sacó el pastel a pesar de estar caliente y arruinado. Lo colocó sobre el mesón y ladeó la cabeza, cejas fruncidas. "¿Lo botarás?"

Mami la venía siguiendo y parpadeó al ver su seriedad al respecto. "Por supuesto, está incomible."

Pero luego de que dijo eso, vio a Nagisa sacar un gran pedazo con la mano y se lo llevó de un bocado a la boca. Mami alzó ambas cejas, impactada. "¡No, te enfermarás, escupe eso!"

Sin embargo, Nagisa parecía satisfecha e incluso se relamió. "No pasa nada, tengo un estómago firme. ¡Está muy bueno, neechan! A pesar de lo tostado, pude sentir la suavidad y el rico sabor tras eso. Deberías hacer otro…"

Nuevo puchero, y Mami se llevó las manos a la cintura. "No me haré responsable si luego te duele el estómago. Y bueno… No tengo muchas ganas, estoy acostumbrada a prepararlo pero es cansador batir tanto el queso crema con la harina y lo demás…"

Nagisa siguió haciendo pucheros y tironeándole la manga de la blusa, pero sin éxito. Derrotada, pensó en un mejor plan y sonrió de lado. "¿Y si tomas otra siesta, neechan? Así estarás descansada y puedes hacer otro."

"Oh vaya, de verdad que te gustó para que seas tan insistente al respecto." Se mordió el labio inferior, dándole vueltas a la idea, y acabó suspirando. "Ya, está bien. Dormiré un rato, ¿puedes despertarme en una hora?"

"¡Claro!" Dijo, juntó ambas manos y le ofreció la sonrisa más inocente que pensó.

Mami suavizó la expresión y correspondió a su sonrisa. Abandonó la sala para acomodarse en su cama y cayó rápidamente en sueño profundo.

Nagisa batió sus alas para no hacer ruido con los pies y se paró frente a Mami, quien le daba la espalda. Alzó ambas manos, y sus ojos brillaron. Luego, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Mami caminaba por un largo pasillo que no parecía tener fin. No lo tenía claro, pero le daba la impresión de que llevaba horas caminando y el escenario no variaba en absoluto. Escogió sentarse junto a una pared, espalda contra el muro. Estaba visiblemente triste, no había nadie ahí y le comenzaba a dar una sensación similar al miedo que provoca la claustrofobia. Abrazó sus piernas y cubrió su rostro contra ellas, lágrimas cayendo.

Necesitaba ver a alguien, a quien sea. Se sentía horriblemente vulnerable y el aire se empezaba a hacer escaso.

Soltó un sollozo y al segundo siguiente sintió un par de brazos rodeándola. Era muy cálido, como si la hubiesen cubierto con una manta. Fue incapaz de moverse para identificar quién era porque no le importaba, solo necesitaba reconfortarse ahí.

"Shh, está todo bien, Mami-chan. No estás sola, nunca estarás sola. Estaré siempre contigo."

Aquellas palabras la hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe y alzó el rostro para encontrar a una persona muy, muy parecida a su madre, la única diferencia era el color del cabello. Esta extraña tenía el cabello de un blanco como la nieve, color completamente limpio. Lucía una sonrisa muy cálida, la más cálida que había visto en su vida. Se sentía demasiado nostálgico, y el corazón se le apretó. Tenía el llanto acumulado en la garganta. Aquella mujer se inclinó y plantó un beso sobre su frente. "No te preocupes de nada, yo te protegeré."

No tenía idea por qué, pero sentía que podía confiar plenamente en sus palabras. Su piel ardió de una forma que nunca había experimentado y su rostro se tiñó de rosa hasta las orejas. Aquella chica no aparentaba más de 20 años. No tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado, pero su actitud y la potencia de su mirada expresaban mucha experiencia. "¿Por qué lo haces…?"

"Porque eres tú. Tienes un corazón de oro, y quiero cuidarlo. No quiero que sufra más, ¿me permitirías tenerlo a mi cuidado?"

Mami separó los labios, las lágrimas corriendo libres. Las palabras no salían, pero la chica se inclinó nuevamente, esta vez atrapando sus labios. Las manos apretaron el abrazo y Mami sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Sabía que no debía seguir eso, pero su cuerpo no hacía caso a sus órdenes. Regresó el beso lentamente, complacida por lo gentiles que eran los labios ajenos. Eran suaves y pacientes; cada vez que hacían movimiento, esperaban la respuesta antes de proseguir. Mami sintió una mano acariciar su rostro y supo que esa fue la razón de que su cuerpo reaccionara y la rodeara por el cuello para luego sentirse atrapada en una ola de calor que reconfortaba y complacía cada parte de su cuerpo.

No se dio cuenta de que la habían levantado para luego recostarla sobre el piso y tenía a su acompañante encima, una mano apoyada junto a su rostro y la otra acariciando lentamente desde su cuello hasta la cintura. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y la atrajo más. La otra profundizó de a poco el beso, una lengua buscando con cuidado la tímida de Mami para luego abrazarla y deslizarse alrededor.

Mami se perdía en cada sensación. Su atención viajaba de lado a lado, demasiado consciente de cada toque y no podía decidir en qué concentrarse. Llegó el momento en que las ansias la fueron venciendo, y como si leyera su pensamiento, la otra intensificó y apresuró sus acciones. Mami encontró problemas para respirar luego de tanto, y se le dificultaba más aun por los quejidos que escapaban y no lograba callar.

Cuando las cosas alcanzaron el último nivel, detuvo las manos ajenas y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, lágrimas contenidas en la comisura de los ojos. "¿De verdad no me dejarás…? ¿Lo prometes?"

La chica sonrió suavemente y entornó los ojos. "¡Lo prometo! No podría hacerlo, Mami-chan… Así que, " la sonrisa se volvió amplia, y Mami descubrió por fin un rasgo infantil en esa cara. La tranquilizó más de ese modo, de hecho. Le provocó muchísima calidez en el corazón.

"Confiaré, entonces…" Sonrió suave, completamente más tranquila emocionalmente, porque corporalmente era un cuento totalmente diferente. La chica lo tomó como un permiso concebido para que continuara, y Mami se perdió tanto en el momento que no se dio cuenta de los cuernos que le crecieron a la otra, además de un par de alas de murciélago y una cola que acababa en punta. Debió notarlo, porque la cola realizaba movimientos extraños contra ella.

Su cuerpo alcanzó el punto culmine y luego del baño de sensaciones que asaltó cada zona y desconectó su mente por varios segundos, todo se fue a negro. El rostro de la chica desapareció lentamente, pero alcanzó a reconocer por fin los cuernos que se le hicieron demasiado familiares.

* * *

Nagisa escapó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala para que Mami no la descubriera a su lado, corazón agitado y el rostro hecho un tomate. Todo parecía más fácil y simple en la teoría y en las prácticas que ofrecía la escuela, pero aplicarlo así… Suspiró. Parte de sí se sentía muy culpable por mentir de esa forma, pero no tenía alternativa, ese era el mayor deseo de Mami y ella solo podía seguir eso. Cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza, ladeada, contra la mesa de centro, abatida y frustrada.

Escuchó pasos acercarse y el corazón le dio un salto. Prefirió hacerse la dormida. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y la sacudió levemente. "¿Nagisa-chan?"

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporó para luego pegar un bostezo largo. Tenía que dar su mejor actuación, por suerte todo se hacía más fácil con toda la cantidad de energía que había reunido. Aquello le permitía aparentar y formar ilusiones en un pestañeo. "Ah… Lo siento, neechan, me pediste que te despertara…"

Mami se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, buscando algo en su rostro, y Nagisa se sintió entrar en pánico. "¿Pasa algo…?"

Ella negó con la cabeza y luego le dio una sonrisa triste. "No, no te preocupes, no me hagas caso. I-Iré a preparar los ingredientes, ¿vale?"

Nagisa parpadeó, confundida, y justo cuando Mami se empezó a voltear, se percató del camino de lágrimas que tenía marcado en el rostro, y algunas todavía estaban presentes en la orilla de sus ojos. Sus párpados estaban hinchados, también. El rostro de Nagisa cayó, visiblemente triste y sintió una presión en el pecho que nunca había experimentado antes. Tragó pesado, y a pesar del shock, se paró y caminó rápidamente hacia la cocina. Mami estaba de espaldas, poniendo la barra de queso crema dentro de un bowl grande. Nagisa se acercó lentamente, la duda deteniéndola, pero sacudió la cabeza y la abrazó por la cintura, su rostro apenas alcanzando a quedar apoyado a la mitad de la espalda de Mami.

Mami pegó un salto y el envase del queso cayó al suelo. Asomó el rostro por sobre su hombro con una expresión indefinible. "¿Nagisa-chan…?"

"No llores, neechan. ¡Te ves mucho más linda con una sonrisa! Nagisa está aquí, no estás sola. No tengo nada más que hacer, así que puedo quedarme el tiempo que quieras…"

"Nagisa-chan, tú…"

Restregó su mejilla contra la tela de la blusa de Mami. "Eres la primera persona que es amable con Nagisa, quiero estar contigo, ¿puedo?"

Mami parpadeó, ojos brillantes nuevamente y haciendo un puchero por el esfuerzo que hacía en tragarse el llanto. "N-No tengo mucho que ofrecerte…"

"No necesito mucho, ¡tus pasteles me pueden mantener viva por 200 años!"

Mami no pudo aguantar la risa y estaba segura que hace muchísimo tiempo no reía con tanta alegría. Esta niña la acababa de conocer, pero se había apegado tan pronto. No tenía a nadie más, como ella misma, no podía ser tan malo, después de todo. Además, por alguna razón que todavía no podía precisar, sintió un nostálgico afecto por esta niña. Sonrió para sí misma y se volteó para acariciar el cabello de Nagisa. "Eres un caso, no son tan buenos. Pero… Está bien, me gusta cocinar y es algo triste no tener a alguien que pruebe lo que preparo, no puedo estar llenando a mis amigas todo el tiempo… Así que, de nuevo, un gusto, Nagisa-chan. Espero nos llevemos bien."

La cola de Nagisa se movió de un lado a otro, y asintió enérgicamente. "¡Gracias, neechan!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Es primera vez EVER que escribo a Nagisa, ni siquiera la he usado como extra en alguna otra historia, así que esto fue improvisación mía. :c**

 **Ok no sé cómo se me ocurrió esto. Pidieron súcubo, así que leí muy por encima qué eran y las cosas que hacían. Obviamente, se me hizo incómodo poner a Nagisa en un papel malote porque siempre la he imaginado como una chica despreocupada y con la mente en las nubes. No se espanten tanto por la escena _ los súcubos atacan así a sus víctimas así que es obvio que Nagisa sabría qué hacer y se mostró como una persona mucho mayor que le generara la sensación de protección a Mami. Anyways, espero te gustara, Seba :c quizás esperabas otra cosa, pero yo soy gay por excelencia así que no hay caso, sniff.**

 **ME DA MUCHA PEREZA EDITAR ESTE ASÍ QUE LO SIENTO SI HAY COSAS QUE NO HAGAN MUCHO SENTIDO, LLORAN2.**

 **¿Qué más…? Ah, bueno, la votación se cumplió así que el Barrio Rojo ya abrió sus puertas. Lamento la demora en actualizar de esta semana, pero uhm han habido problemas personales y he tenido que ser soporte emocional, no me podía sentar insensiblemente a la pc. Además, para los que ya echaron un ojo, me concentré en escribir un oneshot porque tenía ganas de angst y crisis matrimonial, pero ahora me pongo al día :U**

 **A los que pidieron más retos, como siempre, los tendrán por supuesto, yo no me dejo vencer por ningunoooooo pero los hago en orden así que paciencia 8D OH y ya pidieron MamiSaya así que oficialmente pidieron todas las parejas posibles, golosos.**

 **Y AHHHHH PIDIERON UN SELFCEST CSM. Chillé cuando leí el review, que hermoso se vio en mi cabeza un selfcest con Madoka omg.**

 **Y más OMG. Mio A, eres un vicio. O sea, ni siquiera son tan buenos :U me impakté. Y por fin alguien volvió a pedir HomuSaya, no es OTP ni nada pero me gusta escribir bullying entre ellas jiji. Y si esperas que escriba smut explícito, lamento decirte que viniste al post equivocado 8D aquí es solo insinuativo pero sersy de todos modos. Para pedidos lujuriosos por favor pasad a "El Barrio Rojo"; y pos sí, yo** _ **detestaba**_ **a Sayaka porque csm que niña más llorona era la que tenía el drama menos trágico y la única que se convierte en bruja, memeo. Hoy en día ya me agrada y la escribo felizmente. ~**

 **PD: Esta fue una excepción :U así que no pidan más a Nagisa porque no lo escribiré, simple.**

 **Estooooy casi segura que me sigue un KyouSaya ahora pero me da lala mirar, lo veré luego 8D.**

 **Saludosss gente bella, tened buen día. *Se va comiendo la dotación interminable de chocolate que le lanza Ratchet***


	19. Reto 18: KyouSaya

**Reto 18**

 **Pareja: KyouSaya  
Keywords: Tarea, tiempo y pockys  
Pedido por: 2gatita8**

Usualmente no le importaba, estaba acostumbrada. Vagar todo el día sin nada qué hacer más que esperar por actividad de brujas se había vuelto demasiado monótono últimamente. Si lo pensaba bien, siempre lo fue, solo que recientemente le había empezado a mosquear, simple.

¿El por qué?

Bah, le dolía el orgullo admitirlo, pero sabía que mezclarse con ese grupo de lloronas le había afectado y lamentablemente el apego se dio más rápido que lo que pudo avecinar.

Con la única que podía pasar el rato sin sentirse blanda por hacerlo siempre había sido con Homura solamente, y a esta hora andaba encerrada en la escuela igual que todas las demás.

Suspiró.

Acabó haciendo más de lo mismo: gastarse lo poco de dinero que traía encima en el arcade y robarse un par de cajas de pockys. No le causaba remordimiento ya solo porque sabía que le ahorraba sus buenas calorías a muchas personas. Calorías que ella estaba gustosa en recibir.

Para su suerte, encontró un par de familiares en el camino que la acabaron dirigiendo al premio gordo, una bruja que botó una potente GriefSeed. La guardó en un compartimiento y deshizo la transformación, solo para encontrarse con Mami y Sayaka que venían apresuradas. Les dio la espalda y bostezó, brazos tras la cabeza.

"Lamento informarles que llegaron tarde, ¡mejor suerte para la próxima!"

"Kyouko…" Aquel tono frío que usaba Mami de vez en cuando; aquel que usualmente usaba con ella precisamente.

Chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso a caminar lejos, a pesar de que podría haberse entretenido un rato con el par.

Sintió energía acercarse y cuando fue el momento preciso, dio un paso hacia el lado y Sayaka estrelló rostro contra el pavimento porque aparentemente estaba completamente segura de que no podía fallar.

"¡Miki-san!"

Kyouko no puedo aguantarlo y se agarró el vientre para reírse estruendosamente. "¡Deberías entrenar mejor a esa novata, Mami! Te hace quedar mal como senpai, sabes."

Mami la miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras levantaba a una Sayaka que estaba concentrada en sanarse la nariz sangrante como para hacer caso a la seguidilla de ofensas. "No se puede evitar, no compartimos el mismo estilo de lucha, es lógico. Yo no peleo cuerpo a cuerpo, Sakura-san."

"¿Y? Al menos deberías enseñarle como contener un poco el torrente de magia innecesaria que suelta; sabes que solo sirve aplicarla en el momento del impacto, es obvio que hasta un familiar enclenque se daría cuenta de su presencia si sigue así."

"…Repito, eso es completamente diferente para mí, y lo sabes."

Kyouko se encogió de hombros, "que siga haciendo el ridículo entonces."

"¡O-Oye!" Sayaka solo había logrado sanar la mitad del daño para cuando se dispuso a enfrentar a Kyouko. Ella se asomó por sobre el hombro, esperando. "¡No le hables de ese modo a Mami-san! A-Además… Sabes que de frente no te la llevas tan fácil, Kyouko."

Bufó, "¿hablas de _aquella_ vez? Sabes bien que si Homura no hubiese aparecido a salvar tu trasero, estarías hecha polvo."

Sayaka rechinó los dientes, pero Mami alzó un brazo frente a ella para detenerla. Arqueó una ceja y le dio aquella sonrisa retadora que logró que Kyouko arrugara la frente. "¿Por qué no la entrenas tú entonces?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Sayaka se le quedó mirando boquiabierta.

"¿Uh? ¿Y qué ganaría yo con eso?"

"Me encargaría de recompensarte bien luego, te conviene."

Kyouko se volteó completamente esta vez, entendiendo inmediatamente a qué se refería, y su estómago gruñó en respuesta. Intentó esconder la emoción en su rostro, pero la sonrisa estaba pegada ahí. "Además… No sé por qué te haces la dura, si ya se empezaban a llevarse bien, deberían ser más sinceras."

"¡Mami-san!"

La sonrisa de Kyouko se esfumó, pero hizo una mueca, ojos cerrados. "…Está bien."

"¡Esperen! ¿No tengo opinión en todo esto?"

Kyouko le lanzó una mirada que provocó que Sayaka se pusiera tiesa. "¿Quieres seguir siendo una novata? Acabarás estorbando en la lucha así, no siempre podrán venir a ayudarte."

Sayaka apretó los puños y bajó la mirada, dientes rechinando. Aunque le molestara muchísimo admitirlo, ella tenía razón y no quería volverse una carga. "…Demonios, vale, vale." Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y la miró, puchero en cara. "…Estaré a tu cargo, Kyouko."

* * *

"¡No puedo creerlo! Llevábamos solo una hora, así no progresarás nunca."

Sayaka deshizo su transformación apenas desapareció la barrera y le echó una mirada reprobatoria a Kyouko. "Algunas personas tenemos cosas qué hacer, ya estoy lo suficientemente mal en la escuela como para empeorarlo."

"Heh, no sé por qué no me sorprende que seas bruta en los estudios también." De la misma forma, volvió a su ropa habitual y aprovechó de encajarse un pocky en la boca. Estiró el brazo y le ofreció la caja a la otra.

"Ya me gustaría verte resolviendo mi tarea, si te lo tienes tan creído." Dijo, ceño fruncido. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y negó con la cabeza. "Me arruinará el apetito, la hora de cenar está cerca."

Se encogió de hombros. "Como quieras. En fin, te dejaré hacer tus tareas o lo que sea, iré a descansar al hotel, nos vemos."

Sayaka parpadeó y se giró para tomarla del brazo. Kyouko la miró arqueando una ceja, "¿hotel? ¿En serio te estás quedando en un hotel? ¿Siquiera tienes dinero para pagarlo?"

Sacudió el brazo y cerró los ojos, manos en la cintura. "Nope, no lo tengo. Pero si nadie lo nota, no veo el daño."

Avanzó para sacudirla por los hombros. "¡Eso es un crimen!"

"Oy, deja eso. No debería sorprenderme escuchar frases como esa de una chica como tú. Tienes un hogar al alcance de tu mano. Si yo lo tuviera, por supuesto no estaría haciendo estas cosas. Pero aprende una cosa," la empujó leve para acabar de quitársela de encima y se inclinó para poner el dedo índice sobre el pecho ajeno, "para que la vida no te venza, debes ingeniártelas para sobrevivir. Y yo valoro mi vida, mucho," quitó el dedo y chasqueó la lengua, "no sé por qué me gasto diciéndote estas cosas, nunca podrás entenderlo, y es mejor así. ¡Disfruta y sé responsable!"

Sayaka se quedó boquiabierta por unos segundos. La culpa recorrió su cuerpo rápidamente, el estómago transformándose en un nudo. Estiró los labios en una línea y apretó ambos puños antes de ir tras Kyouko y bloquearle el camino. "¡Deteeeente!"

"Por dios, que terca eres. Denúnciame si tanto te molesta que-"

Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, "no se trata de eso, digo… Claro que me molesta que hagas esas cosas, ¡las Puella Magi no deberían infringir la ley!"

Kyouko bostezó.

"…Pero, p-puedo entenderte, o al menos intentarlo…" Apartó la mirada, puños cerrados todavía.

"¿Para qué? No cambia en nada que comprendas, seguiré haciéndolo."

"…Es cierto que no puedo ayudarte, pero…" Gruñó, cansada de los rodeos, "ven a quedarte en mi casa, por hoy." Miró directo hacia adelante, buscando ojos anaranjados.

Kyouko parpadeó, rostro inexpresivo. "¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?"

Ante eso, Sayaka se llevó una mano tras la cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello. "Uhm, ¡l-los guerreros de la justicia deben ayudar a quien lo necesite!" Y dio una larga risa incómoda.

Kyouko se cruzó de brazos, ojos entrecerrados y cejas fruncidas. "No, en serio."

Sayaka dejó de reír lentamente, y tragó pesado, brazos volviendo a su lugar. "…Sinceramente, no lo sé. Solo quiero hacerlo. Peeero si no quieres, est-"

"Eres muy rara, novata." Kyouko sonrió de lado y apuntó hacia atrás con el dedo pulgar, "vale, aceptaré tu oferta, así que vamos, muévete." Embutió ambas manos en su chaqueta verde y se volteó sin esperar que Sayaka reaccionara.

Ella parpadeó, y cuando se dio cuenta de que la otra estaba varios pasos por delante, se apresuró en seguirla. "¡Hey, ni siquiera sabes el camino!"

* * *

"Te tardas mucho en eso, de verdad que no te va muy bien."

Sayaka detuvo el lápiz y la miró por sobre el hombro, ojos entornados. "Te invito a hacerla tú si yo soy tan lenta."

Bufó, y se llevó un pocky a la boca. "Nah, no sería justo. Si estuviera asistiendo a la escuela, me aplicaría en mis niveles. No tengo por qué manejar tus contenidos."

De nuevo el sentimiento de culpa se instaló en su estómago, o al menos eso pensaba que era. Respiró profundo y se relamió el labio inferior, ligeramente nerviosa, sin saber qué decir para relajar el ambiente. Le echó un vistazo a la caja de dulces, y alzó un dedo acusador. "No puedo creer que puedas comer eso justo después de cenar. ¡Los platos de mamá son abundantes!"

Ladeó la cabeza, y como si no le importara, se encajó dos más de una sola vez. "Lo es, pero se me antojó, ¿qué tiene de malo? No es como que engorde considerando que me la llevo peleando." Se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie para alcanzarle la caja a Sayaka, un pocky aun fijo en su boca. "Toma uno, el chocolate te ayudará, todos lo dicen."

Sayaka entrecerró los ojos, "me impresiona que puedas modular con eso ahí. De hecho, tienes un poco embarrado en la mejilla…" Se puso de pie para llevar una mano a limpiar la mancha, pero Kyouko instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Sayaka no se esperó eso, y cuando iba a darse soporte con el otro pie, tropezó con el cable del cargador de su laptop.

Y por supuesto, Kyouko recibió todo el golpe, Sayaka desparramada encima suyo. Cerró los ojos por el dolor en su espalda, pero viento tibio la obligó a abrir los ojos. Ahí estaba Sayaka, tiesa y roja mirándola. Kyouko alzó una ceja porque no entendía, hasta que sus ojos siguieron el rumbo de los azules y apretó los labios.

Oportunamente, más de la mitad del pocky acabó instalado en la boca de Sayaka; su rostro peligrosamente cerca del ajeno. Kyouko miró repetidas veces hacia los lados, tiesa también, y optó por morder la galleta y acabar con el show.

No se esperó que Sayaka estuviera tan pasmada que no reaccionó como para apoyarse con sus manos, y el movimiento repentino provocó que cayera justo encima. Su rostro acabó golpeando el de Kyouko, su mejilla recibiendo todo el impacto. Sayaka se iba a quejar y cuando abrió la boca encontró sus labios presionados contra piel. Abrió los ojos como plato y ahora sí reaccionó apoyando sus manos en el suelo para levantarse y sentarse junto a la otra, risa incómoda y una mano restregando su cara adolorida. "Ah, ¡l-lo siento! Debería ser más ordenada…"

Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, una mano sobre su frente. Apretó los dientes, y tras varios segundos, por fin se enderezó, mano pasando a la parte trasera de su cabeza porque el mayor daño se lo llevó esa zona. Abrió los ojos y vio a Sayaka notoriamente nerviosa y frunció una ceja. "Oy, no es para tanto, no te pongas así, me incomoda verte actuando delicada."

Eso bastó para que Sayaka se volteara rápidamente, vergüenza olvidada y un rostro visiblemente irritado, molesto. "Soy chica, ¿sabes? No tendría nada de extraño que sea delicada." Dicho eso, se puso de pie y aunque seguía mosqueada, le ofreció una mano a Kyouko.

"Sí, sí, es cierto. A veces tiendo a olvidarlo." Aceptó la ayuda, Sayaka ocupada intentando bajarle a su enojo. De pronto recordó que Kyouko esperaba, la miró hacia abajo y notó que llevaba mucho más tiempo que el necesario tomándola de la mano. Sus labios se estiraron en una línea, tensos, y se apresuró en jalarla hacia arriba.

"¿…Qué fue eso? Claro, muy delicada." Comenzó a sacudirse la ropa por si restos de polvo.

Sayaka no dijo nada. Tenía la mirada desviada, labios ahora en un puchero y levemente sonrojada. No entendía por qué se sentía de esa forma si no había pasado nada tan fuera de lo normal, y decidió que seguro estaba muy cansada por el estudio.

Una mano se agitó frente a ella y miró a su propietaria, inclinada hacia ella y con una mueca en el rostro. "¿Te sientes bien? Parece que el golpe te afectó más a ti que a mí. Deberías ir a lavarte la cara o algo así… Ese tipo de cosas."

Sayaka negó con la cabeza, para sí misma. "Ah… Mhm, tienes razón, ahí vengo…" Abandonó la habitación, dejando a una Kyouko acomodándose de nuevo sobre la cama, el paquete de pockys a su lado. Les echó un vistazo, y cuando fue a sacar uno, la imagen de Sayaka encima suyo apareció como un flash, interrumpiendo la trayectoria de su mano. Sacudió la cabeza, y acabó echándose varios violentamente.

Para cuando Sayaka volvió, el paquete estaba vació y el contenido triturado en más pedazos que lo habitual en el interior de Kyouko. "¿Mejor?"

"Mhm, todo bien… Uhm, terminaré los deberes, se va haciendo tarde."

Bostezó, asintiendo. "Sí, ya me viene entrando sueño."

Volvió a su lugar frente al escritorio e intentó acabar con el ejercicio que había dejado a medias. Abría el cuaderno que le había pedido prestado a Hitomi, cuando la voz de Kyouko la detuvo.

"Hey…"

Se volteó por sobre el hombro, "¿uhm?"

Vio a Kyouko embutir sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y por el movimiento que se alcanzaba a notar bajo la tela, sabía que sus dedos debían estar bailando en su interior. Luego notó su mirada apartada y el leve rubor en sus mejillas; estaba claramente avergonzada.

Parpadeó, profundamente extrañada por aquella faceta que no se le pasó por la cabeza ver en la otra por lo orgullosa que era.

"…Gracias."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Y-Ya sabes… Por preocuparte por mí."

"Ah…" De nuevo, algo que no se esperó para nada. La sonrisa que le ofreció creció naturalmente, y asintió. "Por nada, ha sido… Interesante tenerte aquí."

"Interesante…" Repitió, sin saber cómo tomárselo.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, observándose, y tras un momento, la risa fue mutua. Sayaka regresó a su misión imposible, mucho más aliviada y con el pecho ligero, algo que hace muchísimo tiempo no lograba sentir.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: Bienvenidos nuevamente al mundo arcoíris de Danny donde ningún personaje está muerto, solo la vieja bruja de Walpurgisnacht 8) digamos que sería post-psp. Este drabble fue livianito, y no sé si le pueda gustar a alguien, siento que quizás está aburrido x'D al menos intenté apegarme a lo canon, lo más posible, lo cual seguro fue bastante poco, orz.**

 **Y tranquila laryssa, está bien formulada tu petición ~ OMG más selfcest ustedes me desangrarán pooool dioh.**

 **Y bueno, es que siento que fue demasiado de mi cosecha el cómo interpreté a la pequeña quesosa, así que por eso no volveré a hacerlo, sorry.**

 **Gracias por los lindos comentarios ~ siempre es boni leerlos, en serio. Y me siento estúpida porque falta poco para los 69 reviews jijijiji –Danny madura pls-**

 **Byebye~**


	20. Reto 19: MadoHomu

**Reto #19**

 **Pareja: MadoHomu  
Keywords: Gemelos, celos e invierno  
Pedido por: laryssa1234**

* * *

"Solo será temporal, ten paciencia, ¿sí?"

"…Ah, tranquila. Preocúpate de eso nada más. Yo…" Embutió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, "tengo que irme, nos vemos."

"Homura-chan…" Alzó una mano, resistiendo las ganas de detenerla, pero lamentablemente la hora apremiaba. Caminó cabizbaja todo el tramo hasta su casa, toda la familia reunida esperándola.

Apenas entró al lugar, su madre se acercó, brazos cruzados. "Acordamos que estarías aquí a las 5, y ya serán las 6, Madoka."

Le dio una sonrisa como disculpa, el rostro desanimado que traía desde su encuentro con Homura. "Lo siento, debí avisar. No volverá a pasar."

Junko parpadeó, no acostumbrada en absoluto en ver a su hija acongojada. Siempre que ocurría, era por cosas más graves de lo que lograba hacerla admitir. Relajó la postura, visiblemente preocupada, e hizo el amago de ir tras ella, pero Madoka ya había desaparecido por las escaleras.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejó su bolso sobre el escritorio y las manos subieron a retirar la mullida bufanda púrpura que Homura le había prestado. La acercó lentamente a su rostro y sonrió al oler su aroma impregnado ahí. Ella ocupaba esa bufanda a diario desde que había llegado el invierno, así que el perfume podía olerse sin necesidad de que lo aspirara directamente. Acabó enterrando la nariz ahí y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor que producía en su pecho. "Homura-chan…"

Cuando por fin la bajó, la expresión anterior no tardó en regresar. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza porque debía cambiarse de ropa pronto. Su abrigo quedó descartado al igual que su uniforme. Escogió un sweater blanco que le quedaba nadando, largo hasta la mitad de sus muslos. No le importaba realmente, era el más cómodo y por tanto su favorito para estar en casa. Mantuvo las medias blancas y añadió un short color rosa pálido. Bostezó, cansada, y fue al baño para afirmar bien las coletas, sueltas por el uso durante el día.

En el preciso momento en que apagaba la luz del baño, escuchó el timbre sonar. Respiró profundo, y bajó las escaleras antes de que su madre se viera en la necesidad de llamarla. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, y esperó.

"Pasen, deben estar cansados por el viaje, pónganse cómodos."

Madoka aguzó la mirada y escaneó al par. Cabello rubio, aunque un tono más pálido que el de Mami, ojos oscuros, contextura delgada y no especialmente altos. Junko los dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su hija y los 3 intercambiaron saludos. Sus nombres eran Yusei Kotaro y Kiyoshi. Madoka intercambiaba constantemente la mirada entre uno y otro, sorprendida aun por lo idénticos que eran. Luego pensó en lo difícil que se le haría diferenciarlos y tuvo que resistir las ganas de suspirar.

Estuvo ida la mayor parte de la cena de bienvenida, su mente perdida en la discusión con Homura. Aunque… No fue realmente una discusión, ellas raramente discutían.

Su familia se había ofrecido a dar hospedaje a estos chicos que eran sus primos pero muy, muy lejanos. La verdad ni siquiera tenía claro si el término primo aplicara en este caso, el lazo sanguíneo perdido totalmente. Se quedarían hasta fines de invierno, momento en el que su familia por fin podría trasladarse para vivir en Mitakihara. Aquello era un enredo al que honestamente no le puso mucha atención.

El problema era que ella sería quien se llevaría el mayor peso. Su madre no llegaba hasta la noche usualmente, su padre por la tarde pero también debía cuidar a Takkun. En cambio, Madoka tendría que velar por ellos en la escuela para ponerlos al corriente, además de tener que irse y volver con ellos durante toda la semana.

Se veían amables, al menos, y lamentaba profundamente si les llegaba a parecer apática por no hablar en casi toda la cena, pero le entristecía la idea de tener que limitar drásticamente su tiempo con Homura, considerando lo tímida que era como para pedirle que la acompañara todo el tiempo.

…Aunque ganas no le faltaban de pedírselo explícitamente.

La cena acabó y no dudo en irse rápidamente a su habitación. Se encerró ahí, y fue a agarrar su teléfono solo para encontrarlo con notificaciones pero únicamente de Sayaka y no de quien tenía la esperanza de encontrar. Respiró profundo y se desplomó en la cama, vista fija en el techo. El hecho de que incluso desde esa distancia sintiera el aroma del perfume no la ayudaba mucho, a pesar de que no dejaba de ser lo único bueno de ese día. Tras debatírselo un poco, decidió ser ella quien le escribiera.

" _Espero no sigas molesta, no me gusta que estemos así. Buenas noches, descansa. Nos vemos mañana."_

Para su sorpresa, a los 2 minutos recibió respuesta.

" _Nunca lo estuve, todo está bien. Buenas noches."_

Homura de verdad debía comenzar a ser más sincera. Nunca había sido demostrativa con las palabras, pero tampoco era así de cortante, al menos no con ella. Tragó pesado, y aunque sabía que sería difícil, haría su mejor esfuerzo por arreglar las cosas por la mañana.

* * *

Era curioso e incómodo el modo que habían escogido los gemelos para conocerla mejor. Mientras caminaban hacia la escuela, tenía uno a cada lado. Ambos eran agradables, Kotaro mucho más energético, mientras que Kiyoshi parecía jugar el rol del hermano más reservado. Era un punto a favor para ella, así sería relativamente fácil reconocerlos.

"El color de tu cabello es bastante especial, Madoka-san. Es primera vez que veo un rosa tan definido."

"¡Y los ojos! Eso sí que no lo hemos visto nunca."

Madoka no sabía si tomarlo como un cumplido, pero ofreció una sonrisa incómoda hacia el frente, porque no tenía idea a quien dirigirse. Los comentarios se mantuvieron así todo el camino, Madoka respondiendo solo lo necesario, hasta que llegaron al usual punto de encuentro. Sus ojos viajaron de inmediato en búsqueda de cabello oscuro, pero solo encontró el brillante azul de Sayaka y el ondulado verde de Hitomi. Para su relajo, ambas se encargaron de recibir a los hermanos y por fin pudo darse un respiro, ya que no la habían dejado sola desde el desayuno.

La campana sonó, y su rostro cayó visiblemente al notar que Homura no estaba ahí. Ella siempre era puntual. Sayaka presintió que algo raro pasaba y le dio un codazo para que reaccionara y tomara asiento porque la profesora venía entrando ya.

La obligatoria presentación de los chicos a la clase, todos sorprendidos por el hecho de que fueran gemelos. Escuchó a chicas susurrar, y sonrió para sí misma al darse cuenta que probablemente no tendrían líos para integrarse, considerando que ya habían causado impacto en varias.

El día seguía, y Madoka estaba preocupada por la ausencia de Homura. El día anterior la había visto bien de salud, y tampoco le mencionó que tendría algún lugar a donde ir. Al final, acabó apareciendo para la última clase antes del almuerzo, a mediados de ella. Entró discreta con su inexpresión característica, y le mostró la nota al profesor. El asintió y le indicó que tomara asiento, lo cual hizo sin siquiera cruzar miradas con Madoka. Aquello provocó que sintiera una aguja en el pecho.

Al fin de clases, se paró enseguida para ir tras ella y tener algo de tiempo juntas, pero su camino fue cerrado por Kiyoshi y Kotaro. Madoka se sintió desesperar en el momento, pero para cuando quiso ver, Homura ya no estaba ahí. Acabó resignándose los 5 almorzando juntos en la azotea.

La indiferencia se volvió una rutina, cada día peor. Para empeorar más las cosas, los gemelos parecían tener un detector para captar los momentos en los que Madoka quería escabullirse y la retenían con cualquier excusa. Para el final de la semana, la situación ya la comenzaba a angustiar.

Ese día, le pidió explícitamente a Sayaka que le ayudara a distraerlos, a lo cual accedió enseguida al ver la urgencia en el rostro de su amiga. Apenas sonó la campana, salió persiguiendo a una Homura que parecía ponerle turbo a sus pasos. Para su sorpresa, algo la detuvo de golpe y la vio agacharse justo en frente del portón de la escuela. Detuvo el apremio para no hacer tanto ruido y evitar que la otra escapara, y cuando estuvo justo detrás suyo, vio la figura de un pequeño gato negro en sus brazos.

"¿…Homura-chan?"

Homura dio un salto leve, pero no respondió.

Madoka se agachó junto a ella y sonrió ampliamente cuando reconoció al pequeño animal. "¡Amy!" Estiró una mano para acariciar sus orejas y Amy ronroneó, feliz con el tacto.

"La llevaré conmigo a casa. Pronosticaron nieve para el fin de semana, y se enfermará pisando la nieve directamente."

Madoka parpadeó, ya desacostumbrada a escuchar la voz de Homura. Sonrió leve, triste, y asintió. "Mhm, estará bien contigo, Homura-chan."

Ella la miró por el rabillo del ojo, "¿o quieres tenerla tú, Madoka?"

"A-Ah, no, o sea… No me molestaría, pero será mejor que la tengas tú, Amy siempre ha sido más apegada a ti."

Homura tardó en responder, manos acariciando el lomo de la gata, distraída. "El apego es relativo, no es definitivo. Si alguien pasa mucho tiempo con una persona, se apegará a ella aun si ya tenía un apego fuerte con otra. Es cosa de tiempo, supongo. Da igual con quien sea, mientras lo cuiden bien." Se puso de pie y se volteó hacia Madoka, "ten un buen fin de semana, buenas tardes."

Parpadeó, aun digiriendo las palabras anteriores y sintió como el corazón le empezó a latir rápido por el nerviosismo y el miedo. Fue tras ella, sin importarle la multitud de estudiantes que pasaban junto a ellas, y se aferró fuertemente a su brazo. "¡Homura-chan!"

Ella se quedó tiesa ahí, ojos fijos hacia el frente. "¿…Pasa algo?"

Madoka apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, "dímelo tú… ¿Por qué estás así conmigo?"

"…Estoy como siempre."

"¡Casi ni hemos hablado en toda la semana!"

Homura suspiró y apartó la mirada, visiblemente tensa. "Te tienen ocupada, no me gusta estorbar."

Ante eso, Madoka se movió para estar cara a cara con ella, cejas fruncidas y manos apretadas, "nunca me has estorbado, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso…? Homura-chan, yo-"

"¡Ma-do-ka-chan~!" Un brazo envolvió sus hombros y se sintió congelar al comprobar que se trataba de Kotaro. Kiyoshi venía más atrás, junto con una Sayaka que venía sin aliento y con la culpabilidad escrita en todo su rostro.

"Oh, ¿quién es esta chica?"

"…Esta es la chica que está apresurada, con vuestro permiso…"

"Hey, hey, espera." Kotaro alargó su brazo libre y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Homura, ella deteniéndose solo para verlo de reojo. "¡Deberíamos ir los 4 en una cita doble! ¿Qué te parece? Eh, Kiyoshi y tú seguro harían una buena pareja, los dos serios, ¿no?" Luego le dio un apretón al agarre contra Madoka con una sonrisa de lado, "y nosotros vamos juntos, después de todo nos llevamos tan bien, Madoka-chan."

Oficialmente se quería enterrar.

Miró temerosa en dirección a Homura y su pecho se apretó al verla sacudírselo de un solo tirón. "Estoy ocupada, probablemente Miki Sayaka pueda completar mejor tus planes." Le dirigió una mirada que Madoka no supo definir, pero sabía que no había nada bueno ahí, "que te diviertas, Madoka."

Y se fue.

Tenía ganas de gritar, y lo peor era que Kotaro tenía la fuerza suficiente como para no permitirle moverse un solo centímetro. Quería salir de esa pesadilla de una vez, sus ojos siguiendo el camino por donde había desaparecido ondeando el cabello negro.

* * *

Lo había olvidado por completo, pero aquel día había sido el último antes de las dos semanas de vacaciones correspondientes. El último día donde no supo arreglar nada y ahora ni siquiera tenía excusas para encontrarla.

El par de hermanos no hacían las cosas más fáciles, tampoco. Kotaro se había vuelto otro nivel de pesado y estaba segura de que si su padre no estuviera casi que permanentemente en casa, estaría preocupada por otras cosas además de su intensidad. Kiyoshi se daba cuenta y hacía intentos para tranquilizarlo, pero el otro poco caso le hacía y al parecer esa siempre había sido la dinámica de ambos.

Tal como Homura había pronosticado, efectivamente nevó. Ya era el tercer día nevado, lo cual tampoco dejaba muchas cosas que hacer. Aquel día decidió que estaba ya molesta con la situación y si era necesario se escabulliría con el fin de ir _sola_ a casa de Homura.

Se levantó mucho más temprano que lo usual y se aseó lo más silenciosamente posible. Hizo lo mismo al vestirse, eligiendo ropa que no la hiciera destacar. Se colgó el bolso y tras echar un vistazo rápido al lugar por si olvidaba algo, sus ojos quedaron fijos en la bufanda que aun ni siquiera había tenido chance de devolver. Aun con el paso de los días, el aroma seguía impregnado y ya se había vuelto un olor habitual para ella cada vez que entraba. Honestamente, no quería devolverla, pero la guardó también para ponérsela en el camino y darse ánimo con ello.

Ni siquiera tostó el pan para no hacer ruido, y una vez lista, sonrió triunfal porque no había escuchado ni un solo ruido durante todo el proceso. Caminó despacio hacia la entrada y se colocó sus botas, pero para cuando ponía la mano sobre la manilla, una mano en su hombro la hizo pegar un chillido exagerado.

"¿A dónde vas tan temprano?"

Lo que menos quería escuchar. La voz, aunque adormilada, se escuchaba demandante. Se giró solo para encontrarse a un Kotaro en pijama y con el ceño fruncido, esperando. "Tengo cosas que hacer y voy apurada, así que…"

"No has respondido a lo que pregunté, ¿a dónde?"

Madoka respiró profundo, su eterna paciencia llegando a su límite luego de todos estos días. "No tengo por qué decírtelo, Kotaro-kun."

"¿Uh? Claro que sí. Después de todo, nosotros somos-"

"¿Somos qué?"

Lo firme que salió la voz de Madoka lo tuvo dando un paso atrás, para nada acostumbrado a verla así. "Estehm… Tú sabes, tenemos-"

Tomó una buena bocanada de aire, "no tenemos absolutamente nada. No sé qué ideas te has estado pasando, pero ya me tienes cansada. No me has dejado respirar en todos estos días, y me gustaría tener aunque sea UNA mañana sin tenerte respirando sobre mí. Así que, con tu permiso."

Madoka abrió la puerta y dejó atrás a un boquiabierto Kotaro. Se sintió muy, muy ligeramente culpable por el modo en que le habló, pero ya no le importaba realmente.

Como si aquello le hubiese inyectado más determinación, aceleró el paso, aun cuando sabía que Homura debía seguir durmiendo seguramente. De hecho, al recordarlo, aprovechó de pasar a una tienda en el camino para comprarle unas galletas horneadas que sabía que –secretamente- compraba siempre. Ya con paquete en mano, el nerviosismo se empezó a instalar en su vientre pero la ansiedad por verla fue mayor, así que lo empujó a un lado. Ya frente a su puerta, respiró profundo un par de veces y se ordenó el cabello antes de tocar el timbre. No hubo respuesta, así que volvió a intentar. Esta vez, escuchó claramente el maullido de un gato desde el interior, y sonrió para sí misma. Pasos lentos, pesados, y vio un ojo púrpura perezoso asomarse por la pequeña abertura que el seguro de la puerta permitía ver.

"¿Mado…ka?" Dijo en voz baja y ojos repentinamente muy abiertos.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Ah… Claro, un segundo." La puerta se cerró y escuchó el sonido del seguro. Al segundo siguiente se abrió por completo, revelando la figura de una Homura adormilada, en su pijama blanco, bien mullido, y su quijada tiesa. "Adelante."

No importaba cuántas veces hubiese visitado ese departamento, nunca se acostumbraba al estilo occidental y que no tenía necesidad de quitarse los zapatos. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Homura insistió en prestarle un par de pantuflas, así no arrastraría el frío de afuera.

"¿Puedo saber qué te trae aquí tan temprano? Que yo sepa, no eres de madrugar."

"Uhm, bueno…" Sus dedos jugaron con la bolsa, Homura mirándola expectante. Suspiró. "Quería verte."

"Oh."

Las dos apartaron la mirada y hubo un largo silencio. Cuando iba a disculparse por lo frontal, Homura la miraba de nuevo y asintió. "Supongo que nos debemos una charla, ¿no? Iré a preparar té, ya vengo."

"¡Ah, cierto!"

Arqueó una ceja.

Madoka avanzó y le entregó la bolsa. "Te traje esto, considerando la hora me imaginé que no desayunabas aun…" Dijo, con una sonrisa tímida.

Homura parpadeó y acabó recibiendo el paquete. Echó un vistazo al contenido y su sonrisa se amplió cuando notó el sonrojo inmediato en ella. "G-Gracias, las pondré en una bandeja."

Desapareció, y Madoka sonrió triunfal para sí misma. Caminó hacia la sala y tomó asiento, pero apenas lo hizo, un peso se instaló en su regazo. Amy. Sus manos fueron de inmediato a acariciarla, Amy restregando su cabeza en busca de más tacto.

Homura apareció tras unos minutos con una bandeja, tasas y un platillo sobre ellas. Las ubicó sobre una pequeña mesa de centro que se debatió mucho antes de adquirir y tomó asiento a un lado de Madoka.

"Me imagino qué quieres hablar, pero solo para estar segura, ¿no hay nada que deba saber?"

El tono casi acusador la tomó por sorpresa, cejas fruncidas. "¿No…?"

"¿Segura?"

"Claro que sí, Ho-"

Los ojos púrpura la fulminaron y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de cómo temblaba una de sus manos. "¿Nada relacionado con ellos?"

"…Homura-chan, ¿qué…?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, dientes apretados al igual que sus puños. "Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia de todas maneras…"

"¡Homura-chan!" Puso ambas manos sobre una de las ajenas, cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia adelante. Homura la miró con ojos tensos, "claro que lo es, pregúntame lo que quieras, dime lo que quieras, pero deja de guardarte todo. Por favor…"

"Madoka…"

"No ha pasado nada, solo han sido pesados, como siempre. Homura-chan, ¿qué pasa? Entiendo que seas tímida y que de pronto te intimide acercarte a mí con ellos alrededor, pero tu lejanía ya es más que timidez… Mírate, no llevamos ni 10 minutos hablando y ya estás así de molesta."

Agachó la cabeza, "…no lo sé." Madoka iba a replicar enseguida, pero el apretón fuerte y repentino que recibió como respuesta de la mano que cubrían las propias la detuvo. "No lo sé, porque no me ha pasado antes, Madoka. Yo solo… Siento la urgencia de huir, sin siquiera razonarlo."

"Homura-chan…"

"Lo siento. Incluso ahora no sé cómo tratarte, me siento distinta, no sabría explicar por qué."

Una idea viajó fugazmente por su cabeza, y de pronto pareció la respuesta más plausible –y vergonzosa- que encontró. Tomó aire, y cerró la distancia entre ellas. Se acomodó a su lado, rostro sobre su hombro y mano entre las suyas aun. "¿M-Madoka?"

Homura estaba totalmente de piedra, y aquello inevitablemente le sacó una sonrisa, aun cuando podía sentir el calor que invadía su rostro. "¿…Estás celosa, Homura-chan?"

Sintió algo suave rozar su mejilla y el aroma del shampoo de Madoka la invadió placenteramente, a pesar del momento. Sintió que el corazón le comenzaba a latir sin control y giró apenas el rostro solo para encontrarse con una Madoka muy encima.

Alzó la vista, y al ver la expresión en su rostro, liberó sus manos y llevó una hasta el comienzo de la quijada ajena, obligándola a encontrar miradas. "¿Lo estás?"

"Y-Y-Yo…" El aire se le comenzó a hacer escaso y no entendía por qué le era imposible apartar la mirada. Aquellos ojos rosa la habían atrapado y se sentía siendo derrotada ante el tira y afloja. Los labios le temblaban, pero tragó pesado, y se dio el coraje de responder. "…Q-Quizás lo e-estoy."

Nunca se imaginó que algo así pudiera llenarle el pecho de tanto calor. Se sacó el peso que había llevado por todo este tiempo, y le resultó natural el moverse hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros del rostro ajeno. "Homura-chan, ¿te importa si…?"

"¿E-Eh?" Balbuceó, pero sus ojos seguían clavados en los de Madoka, presa del hechizo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba y se encontró a sí misma cortando la distancia, también, pero incapaz de dar el último paso.

"¿P-Puedo…?"

"M-Mhm…"

"Está bien. Entonces, v-voy a…" Se inclinó un poco más y cerró los ojos justo cuando estuvo segura de que no perdería el objetivo. Sus labios rozaron los temblorosos de Homura y su pulgar trazó caricias circulares en su mejilla. El contacto fue breve y abrió los ojos lentamente. El nerviosismo se mitigó considerablemente al ver el cómo Homura se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, su piel pálida haciendo todo más evidente. Su corazón latió con más fuerza aun, y concentrada en apreciar la imagen todavía, no se percató de que Homura se había movido y cerrado la distancia nuevamente. Madoka sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, y por alguna razón, el que Homura tomara la iniciativa esta vez logró derretirla absolutamente. Alzó los brazos para rodear su cuello y se atrevió a empujar un poco más allá el beso, lento por la nula experiencia, pero tranquila porque todo se sentía tan bien, tan a gusto, que no podía pensar en qué formas serían las apropiadas para besar, solo sabía que…

Quería aprenderlas todas, pero solo con ella.

Se separaron luego de varios segundos, ambas en necesidad de aire. Aunque avergonzadas, ambas sonrieron a la vez al encontrar miradas de nuevo. Madoka ordenó unos cuantos cabellos desordenados y los puso tras su oreja, mientras que Homura se había movido de nuevo pero para besarla varias veces en la mejilla.

"Homura-chan…" Dijo, ojos nuevamente cerrados y una sonrisa amplia, dichosa. "Te extrañé mucho… No me hagas eso de nuevo, n-nunca nadie va a significar más que tú."

Se detuvo, entonces, y un par de acongojados ojos púrpura le buscaron la mirada. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Madoka, tú eres-"

Labios interrumpidos, un beso cálido y gratificante. "Lo estoy, muy segura. No seas terca, y…" Sonrió de lado, "…si te preocupa por un segundo que sea así, no me dejes sola. Sé más segura de ti misma, y mantenme a tu lado si ahí me quieres. Yo no te cambiaría, Homura-chan, nunca, así que confía en mí."

"Madoka…" Homura la abrazó, rostro escondido en su cuello. "También te extrañé mucho, muchísimo. Q-Quédate hoy, ¿sí?"

Ajustó sus brazos alrededor de ella, regresando el abrazo. Suspiró profundamente, feliz, atrapada en esa nube de la cual no quería que nadie la bajara. "Eso quería desde el principio, Homura-chan."

Sintió como su rostro se presionaba más contra su piel, y sus manos fueron a acariciar su espalda en círculos, reconfortándola, "¿…te gusto?"

Homura se tensó al segundo. "¿P-Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?"

Madoka restregó mejilla con mejilla, "quiero escucharlo."

"Y-Yo… M-Mado…" La sintió temblar ligeramente en sus brazos, e iba a desistir cuando un peso familiar se posó en sus labios. Fue breve, y para cuando se separaron, los ojos púrpura de Homura la miraban fijo, "…c-claro que me g-gustas." Respiró profundo, voz firme esta vez, "me gustas, Madoka…"

Entornó los ojos y le dio un suave beso sobre la punta de la nariz, "y tú me gustas a mí, Homura-chan."

Apoyaron frente y frente, ojos fijos en los otros, hablando aquel lenguaje exclusivo entre ellas. Sonrieron leve antes de reanudar el beso que tanto ansiaban y todos los que ansiarían luego de aquel.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: Se va a la cárcel por abuso de fluff pero aprovechará el ambiente darks para escribir la noche 3 del barrio jijiji***


	21. Reto 20: HomuMami

**Reto #20**

 **Pareja: HomuMami  
Palabras: Promesa, festival, atardecer  
Pedido por: anon-kun**

* * *

A pesar de que había sido sugerencia de Kyouko, solo asistieron Homura y Mami.

¿Razón? Sufría de una intoxicación producto de comprar taiyaki en un puesto de dudosa reputación.

Homura había considerado la opción de no asistir, pero Mami ya les había comentado que se había conseguido un kimono para lucir en el festival. Aunque la rubia no se encontraba dentro de sus personas favoritas, no podía evitar sentir una pequeña gota de culpabilidad por dejarla plantada.

Era solo una noche, y a pesar de todos los resentimientos que le guardaba, ella y Kyouko habían sido sus únicas compañeras desde la ascensión de Madoka así que sentía cierto grado de gratitud por ambas.

Sin embargo, no se preocupó en absoluto de su vestimenta. No gozaba de mucho dinero como para gastarlo en kimonos, y honestamente tampoco le interesaba adquirir uno. Acabó llevando su ropa normal, un vestido oscuro, botas bajas y una chaqueta encima. Su cabello también se mantuvo como siempre, después de todo solo lo tomaba en una coleta de caballo cuando era necesario, valga decir para limpiar o cuando estaban en clase de educación física.

Acordaron reunirse frente al templo, y agradeció la sagrada puntualidad de la otra. Homura la vio acercarse desde lejos, caminando con cuidado y gracia, seguramente producto de las sandalias altas que llevaba. Un kimono blanco con flores rosa, y aunque no debía pensar en ello, fue inevitable que se le pasara la imagen de Madoka por la cabeza fugazmente. Sabía que le era imposible olvidarla, pero no era necesario que saltara en sus pensamientos por cosas tan simples.

Suspiró.

Mami llegó a su lado y agachó levemente la cabeza, contagiada del ambiente. "Akemi-san, ¿llegaste hace mucho?"

Negó con la cabeza, "no, hace 5 minutos solamente. Te sienta bien el cambio de colores, Tomoe-san."

Ella sonrió educadamente, "¿de verdad? Si lo dices tú, debe serlo."

Homura se limitó a asentir, "¿vamos?"

"Oh, claro. ¿Hay algún puesto en el que estés interesada?"

Ambas comenzaron a caminar, Homura cuidando de no acelerar el paso en consideración a la ropa incómoda que llevaba la otra. Guardó ambas manos en la chaqueta, "no, la verdad no recuerdo la última vez que vine a uno de estos lugares. Sinceramente no sé qué puedo encontrar aquí además de comida."

Mami ladeó la cabeza, ceja arqueada, "¿no te gustan los festivales? No debiste haberte forzado a venir entonces…"

"Ah, esa no es la razón, solo… Digamos que no tuve la oportunidad, es todo."

Mami relajó la expresión y quedó conforme con la respuesta. Echó un vistazo a sus alrededores, buscando qué podría ser del agrado de la otra. Escaneó con cuidado cada puesto y su mirada se detuvo en uno que logró que creciera una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. "Ven, me intriga ese de allá."

Homura la siguió, aliviada de que Mami no hubiese seguido preguntando sabiendo lo astuta que era a la hora de juntar cavos sueltos.

Mami la dirigió a un juego de aquellos para ganar premios; en este caso consistía en usar una escopeta o pistola falsa y debías acertar al objeto que te interesaba para ganarlo.

Básicamente, pan comido para ambas y probablemente podrían dejar el puesto sin un solo premio si se lo propusieran.

Homura solo se quedó mirando el lugar, sin entender el propósito, hasta que Mami tomó la iniciativa, siempre paciente y atenta. Pagó al encargado y apuntó a un pequeño zorro rojo de peluche el cual cayó de inmediato, logrando impresionar –de mala manera- al dueño. Le entregó su premio sin muchas ganas y luego se lo enseñó a Homura. "¿Viste? Es fácil, solo debes acertar. Si ves algo que te guste, puedes darle una chance, aun me quedan 2 tiros."

Homura parpadeó, vista fija en el peluche, "¿…no te parece conocido?"

"¿Eh?"

"Aquel zorro… ¿No te recuerda a Kyouko?"

Mami tomó al animal con ambas manos y examinó el rostro. No pudo reprimir la risa. Quizás inconscientemente le había acertado por esa razón. "En efecto se le parece, podríamos llevárselo como recuerdo."

Homura asintió. "Así no empieza a molestar diciendo que la olvidamos. En fin…" Su mirada viajó hacia la escopeta y se acercó para tomarla entre sus manos. El encargado estaba alerta, dedos cruzados esperando que no tuviera la misma habilidad que Mami.

Escaneó los estantes, y…

Maldijo.

Ahí había un pequeño gato negro, igual a Amy.

Pensar en Amy siempre implicaba pensar en Madoka.

Negó con la cabeza y decidió no luchar contra ello. La bala golpeó directo en la cabeza del peluche y cayó de inmediato para desgracia del dueño. El pegó un largo suspiro y le entregó el gato a Homura quien lo recibió con una expresión mixta. Dejó la escopeta a un lado y alzó la vista al cielo, nostálgica.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Mami. Entornó sus ojos, viendo con preocupación a la otra. Quizás se había equivocado al escoger la actividad, pero no podía entender por qué ese peluche podía gatillar una reacción así en Homura quien usualmente era conocida por su estabilidad, al menos exteriormente.

Homura siempre había sido un misterio para Mami y no podía negar que cuando recién la conoció siempre mantenía la guardia arriba. Fue el relajo de Kyouko lo que la acabó convenciendo de que estaba siendo paranoica y que Homura era una muy buena aliada, confiable.

Pero más allá de las luchas… Nunca interactuaba por iniciativa propia.

Mami se preguntaba frecuentemente si siempre había sido así. Algo, muy dentro de ella le susurraba que no, como si la hubiese conocido en algún otro momento.

Estaba mayormente convencida de que tuvo que haber ocurrido algo horrible que la acabó convirtiendo en alguien que generaba tanta distancia hacia los demás.

Suspiró.

Eran muy pocas las veces que la veía así y siempre tenía que ver con aquella 'Madoka' de la que solía hablar. _Solía_ , porque ni Kyouko ni Mami le creyeron y no quiso hacer esfuerzos en convencerlas tampoco.

Le dolía el corazón notarlo y no ser capaz de hacer nada para confortarla. No entendía el por qué le importaba tanto, siendo que Homura nunca había hecho el esfuerzo de acercarse a Mami. Incluso podría jurar que le tenía mucho más estima a Kyouko.

"¿Tomoe-san?"

Mami pegó un pequeño salto. Había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó a Homura acercarse. Forzó una sonrisa, "a-ah, lo siento… Uhm…" Echó un vistazo al peluche, al igual como hizo Homura con el zorro, "¿te gustan los gatos?"

Homura se encogió de hombros. "No podría decir que me gustan en general, solo…" Apartó la mirada, y…

Ahí estaba. Notaba la soledad dentro de la profundidad de sus ojos púrpura. "…Se parece a uno que suele pasear alrededor del edificio donde vivo."

Mami asintió, "entiendo, ¿te llevas bien con él?"

"Ella," corrigió Homura. "Mhm, nos conocemos hace algún tiempo."

 _Bastante_ tiempo.

Mami abría la boca para preguntar más, intrigada porque no se podía imaginar a Homura siendo cariñosa con un gato, pero ella reanudó la marcha, dejándola con la pregunta en la garganta. "¿…Akemi-san?"

"Deberíamos continuar antes de que se nos haga tarde, Tomoe-san."

"Ah, claro…"

Caminaron, revisando con calma cada una de las atracciones. Los festivales así siempre llenaban de nostalgia a Mami porque antes aquel era un panorama sagrado cuando sus padres aún estaban vivos. No le gustaba estar decaída en compañía de otra persona, no le gustaba verse débil ni que sus heridas quedaran expuestas, pero por alguna razón le daba la impresión de que a Homura no le molestaba.

Quizás porque le ocurría algo similar, a la vez.

"¿Quieres descansar un momento?"

De nuevo, la voz de Homura la sacó de sus pensamientos. La miró y le dio una sonrisa como disculpa, "l-lamento estar distraída, Akemi-san…"

Negó con la cabeza, "no te preocupes. No luces muy bien, pensé que quizás querías que nos detuviéramos un momento."

"Ah…" Llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas, dándose un par de golpecitos para reaccionar por fin. "No, está-"

"Hemos recorrido la feria casi por completo, no tenemos prisa. Los días en que se nos permite descansar son escasos, así que tomémoslo con calma."

Mami se le quedó mirando. No eran muchas las veces que Homura expresaba preocupación verbalmente, al menos. Sabía que era tonto, pero pequeños gestos como esos siempre le calentaban un poco el corazón. No respondió más y se dirigieron a unas bancas cercanas para sentarse.

"Akemi-san, ¿te molesta si te pregunto un par de cosas?"

Homura la miró por el rabillo del ojo, "hay temas que no creo poder abordar, pero adelante."

"Mhm, puedes omitir si así lo prefieres." Mami llevó sus dedos a jugar con el bolso de mano que traía, "¿…cómo te llevas con tu familia?"

Homura guardó silencio. Esa era una de esas preguntas que nunca le había gustado escuchar, pero ya se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que enfrentar el asunto algún día. No se puede huir por siempre, "…tenemos una relación complicada. Mis padres están divorciados… Me trasladé a Mitakihara por problemas de salud y ellos decidieron que sería mejor que me quedara aquí ya que ninguno de ellos tenía real interés en hacerse cargo porque ya tenía edad suficiente como para valerme por mí misma. ¿Actualmente? No he hablado con ellos desde entonces, solo me depositan dinero mensualmente para la renta y necesidades básicas, sin falta."

Mami se sintió pésimo por haber traído un tema tan difícil. A veces olvidaba que no todos tenían vidas familiares buenas como la que tuvo ella.

Y era entonces que recordaba lo egocéntrica que podía ser. Siempre se jactaba de cuidar la ciudad sin esperar nada a cambio, pero siempre acababa pensando en sí misma nada más. Al igual que ahora, nunca imaginó que Homura pudiera vivir una situación así. Sospechaba de su silencio, de que no fuera capaz de abrirse con ella.

Pretenciosa, ¿por qué debería?

"¿No te molesta?"

Ella se encogió de hombros, "antes, quizás. Hoy no me importa, sinceramente. Es mejor así."

Lo peor de todo es que efectivamente parecía no importarle. Estaba segura de que el dolor en el pecho que la atacó en ese momento pudo haber sido mucho menor si la hubiese visto aunque fuera mínimamente afectada. Le hacía preguntarse a qué punto habían llegado las cosas para Homura, muy independiente de la vida como Puella Magi.

"Akemi-san…"

Ella ladeó la cabeza, ojos entornados, "de verdad no me importa, Tomoe-san. Tampoco tienes que entenderlo. Sé que considerando tu propia historia familiar seguramente te cuesta trabajo asimilar situaciones diferentes. Está bien que así sea, y me imagino que tampoco debe ser fácil estar aquí. Tu rostro grita nostalgia."

Mami abrió unos ojos de plato, "¿cómo…?"

Homura apartó la mirada y suspiró profundamente. Su vista se perdió entre la multitud que tenían frente a ellas, pensativa. "No es difícil identificar un sentimiento que llevas constantemente en ti mismo. Reconoces los signos, aun si no se expresan de la misma forma en las demás personas."

Mami cerró los ojos. "Supongo que tenemos algo en común, después de todo."

"Mhm," concordó.

"¿No te gustaría poder olvidar?"

Homura se volteó a verla con la duda escrita en su rostro.

"Para no sentirte así… ¿No preferirías olvidar?"

Ojos púrpura se clavaron en los dorados y Mami sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, "…hay veces que lo he pensado. Duele extrañar a alguien que no tienes idea si volverás a ver, o si siquiera le importa, pero… No. Los recuerdos… Los veo como tesoros. No quiero olvidar nada, aun si me duele, aun si me irrita."

Mami quebró el contacto visual agachando la cabeza, "además, probablemente no podríamos… Las personas importantes se instalan en el corazón y no salen más, ¿no?"

Homura asintió.

Mami sonrió levemente, "creo que es primera vez que hablamos de verdad, me alegra. Sabes…"

"¿Uhm?"

"Creo que de a poco me he ido acostumbrando a respetar que reserves todo para ti misma, pero como ahora… Siempre me ataca la curiosidad de saber más de ti, Akemi-san. Pero ahora es eso, curiosidad… Confío plenamente en ti y en Kyouko, así que quiero que sepas que siempre estaré atenta por si necesitas cualquier cosa." Dijo todo con un tono sereno, pacífico, pero alegre a la vez, lo cual se reflejó en su sonrisa cálida.

Homura se tomó un momento para procesar sus palabras. ¿Que confiaba en ella? Ya había olvidado hace cuántas timelines no ocurría eso. Llegó cierto punto en que ni siquiera cuando era débil, con lentes y trenzas, torpe… Ni siquiera así podía generar una mejor impresión en Mami. Al igual que con las demás, dejó de importarle.

Pero siendo honesta, aun le dolía muy en lo profundo de su corazón. Porque cuando la conoció por primera vez, también la admiró. Quería ser fuerte como ella, quería ser útil, quería ser capaz de brillar, también.

Sin embargo, Mami nunca había mentido. Si algo le molestaba, lo demostraba de inmediato en su actitud, aun si era muy levemente con movimientos tensos, más lentos, sonrisas de cortesía nada más. Pero ahora no veía nada de eso, y la conocía bien luego de tanto tiempo. La sonrisa era real, era cariñosa, incluso, y podía darse cuenta porque gozaba de la amabilidad con la que le sonreía Madoka también, pero cada una en su forma particular, única.

¿Relajarse con Mami, darle una oportunidad por fin? No sería tan fácil, pero no tenía razones para desconfiar de ella en este nuevo mundo que montó Madoka. Estaba segura de que Mami sería leal luego de reconocer que la miraba con ojos muy diferentes esta vez.

Cerró los ojos y sus labios formaron una sonrisa muy leve. "Mhm, también confío en ti, Tomoe-san. Te cobraré la palabra, si insistes. Y…" Abrió los ojos esta vez, "ha sido muy agradable tener esta conversación contigo."

Mami se quedó pasmada por unos segundos, sorprendida de que su intento acabara siendo fructífero. Al igual que Homura, le bastó reconocer la sinceridad de esa sonrisa (que estaba segura nunca había visto en la otra) para creer en esas palabras. También le abrumó el sentir como se había enamorado completamente de esa sonrisa. Le daban muchísimas ganas de hacerla aparecer más seguido.

Mami apartó la mirada, fija en el cielo, ordenando sus emociones. Había encontrado señales antes, sí, pero siempre escondió la pequeña semilla de afecto hacia Homura que se había plantado en su corazón, la cual parecía estar floreciendo con fuerza. No estaba segura si le gustaba que sus sentimientos evolucionaran así por primera vez con alguien como Homura, solo porque la ponía insegura. Sabía que sería doloroso, difícil, no porque pensara que la otra la traicionaría ni nada por estilo, sino porque…

Tenía claro que el corazón de Homura ya estaba lleno con otra persona.

"El atardecer está particularmente bonito esta tarde, ¿no crees, Tomoe-san?"

Mami parpadeó, Homura por tercera vez jalándola de vuelta al mundo real. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y aquella sonrisa se había ampliado mientras sus orbes púrpura se clavaban en el cielo anaranjado. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y agradeció que la atención de la otra estuviera totalmente ocupada porque estaba segura de que un violento sonrojo estaba instalado en su rostro. Su vista regresó hacia el cielo y se encontró sonriendo también, naturalmente. Respiró profundo, y a pesar de todo lo que había pensado antes, el solo haber vivido ese momento era suficiente para que su pecho se sintiera más ligero.

Una idea pasó por su mente y decidió que era el mejor momento para decirlo, "¿Akemi-san?"

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

Mami, aunque nerviosísima, estiro una mano y la puso sobre la ajena que descansaba cerrada en un puño apoyada en la banca. Homura se tensó, pero no la apartó, "uhm… Quizás sea muy repentino, pero… Me gustaría que repitiéramos esto el año siguiente, si te parece bien…"

"Oh…" Homura se relamió el labio inferior, ligeramente nerviosa también, "¿quieres que te lo prometa?"

Mami asintió levemente.

"Pues…" Fijó su vista en los ojos dorados de Mami, esperanzados, y se vio incapaz de rechazar. Le hacía ilusión la idea, la verdad. Hace muchísimo que no podía relajarse tanto como esta tarde, "claro, ¿por qué no?"

El rostro de Mami se iluminó y su mano le dio un suave apretón, "es una promesa entonces. No lo olvides, Akemi-san."

"Por supuesto que no, yo nunca olvido mis promesas."

La sonrisa fue mutua y ambas regresaron la mirada hacia el cielo anaranjado que lentamente iba evolucionando a su próxima etapa. "¿Te gustaría venir a tomar el té a mi departamento luego de que acabe el festival? Preparé tiramisú la noche anterior, sabe mejor luego de horas de refrigeración."

Homura se lo pensó por un par de segundos, pero asintió, "Kyouko se acabará molestando conmigo, pero no pasa nada si mejor mantenemos todo esto en secreto."

"Oh." Mami entornó los ojos y sonrió de forma ladina, "mhm, será nuestro secreto."

* * *

 **A/N: Bueno queridos, lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar aquí. He estado poniendo prioridad a otros proyectos, porque sí, he seguido subiendo fics constantemente, si ven mi perfil. Pero le daré amor a mis post rellenos ahora, o sea este, el barrio y los 25 momentos.**

 **En primer lugar le doy gracias a mi señor NBA por betear este cap.**

 **En segundo lugar ánimo Mami, lo necesitarás si es que Godoka no te lanza un trueno antes.**

 **Luego nos sigue el KyouSaya con science babies 8D**

 **Antes de que lo olvide, apliqué una nueva regla en el barrio que aplicaré acá también: Por favor, si hicieron una petición, absténganse de hacer otra hasta que suba vuestro pedido. ¿Por qué? Porque aunque AMO tener mucho material para escribir, me deprime ver que no bajo en nada el número, lloran2.**

 **Saludinessss cuídense y mucho amor para todos en especial a los que leen siempre! Mención especial a Ratchet porque fue una bebé adorable que me dijo palabras muy cosi en uno de mis videos de YT :x**


	22. Reto 21: KyouSaya

**Reto #21**

 **Pareja: KyouSaya  
Keywords: Sorpresa, embarazada y nerviosa.  
Pedido por: anon-kun holiholiwi**

* * *

Miki Sayaka no era de las personas que planeaban su futuro con detalles. No, era una chica que vivía el día a día y eso era lo único que importaba.

Sin embargo, había cosas que tenía absolutamente claro que no quería, al menos no tan pronto. Una de esas era precisamente no ser madre, al menos, hasta no acabar sus estudios. De preferencia, teniendo un trabajo o estando casada.

¡Y todo había sido un juego!

Kyouko y ella, como broma, le habían preguntado a Kyuubey si existía alguna otra forma para que quedaran embarazadas que no fuera la natural y tradicional, ya que de todos modos sus cuerpos no se regían bajo ninguna de las normas de los humanos, no más.

Kyuubey las miró como si le hubiesen hecho la pregunta más estúpida posible. Sayaka podía jurar que vio sus ojos rodos rodar y sería el primer gesto explícitamente sarcástico que hubiese visto en el incubador.

Les dijo que personalmente nunca había visto un solo intento fortuito, pero les dio indicaciones si de verdad les interesaba. Ambas lo consideraron ridículo, verdaderamente ridículo, así que accedieron solo para reírse en su cara y borrarle la cara impávida que tenía.

Sin embargo, por primera vez podía empatizar con el extremo grado de paranoia de Homura respecto a esos aliens. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había despedazado a espadazos y Kyouko, por su lado, a golpes de lanza y encerrándolo en su barrera de cadenas.

Pero sin importar lo que hicieran ni lo mucho que se desquitaran, no borraba el hecho de que Kyouko llevaba 2 meses de embarazo.

Se habían enterado 3 días atrás, cuando las náuseas de la siempre hambrienta chica hicieron que rechazara hasta las sopas magras que Mami preparaba en caso de resfriados.

No le quedó más opción que ir al doctor y la respuesta fue inmediata.

Ambas querían morirse.

Por primera vez Sayaka se alegraba de que Kyouko no asistiera a la escuela. Secretamente también agradecía que fuera ella y no Sayaka quien quedó embarazada porque algo le decía que sus padres ya la habrían desheredado de ser el caso.

Pero aunque no estaba ni feliz ni tranquila con la sorpresa, tampoco le gustaba saber que la madre de su hijo dormía en hoteles de mala muerte. Por suerte, no fue un problema por mucho tiempo porque Mami accedió sin chistar a darle alojo a Kyouko.

2 meses.

Le quedaban 7 meses para pensar una solución.

Lo principal es que necesitaba _dinero_.

Quizás si ahorraba su mesada durante todo ese tiempo…

No, era una idea estúpida.

Se golpeó mentalmente por solo considerarlo.

Kyouko, por su parte, intentaba bajarle el perfil al asunto. Aparentemente no le molestaba la idea de tener un bebé. Incluso dijo que trabajaría al menos durante 2 meses más antes de que su vientre hiciera todo obvio para las demás personas.

Sayaka estaba eternamente agradecida con sus amigas porque todas prometieron hacer lo posible para apoyarlas de todas las formas que pudieran.

…Incluso Homura.

* * *

"¡Deberías cuidarte mejor! No puedo creer que estés comiendo esa basura en vez de la comida nutritiva que te prepara Mami-san."

Sayaka daba vueltas en la sala del departamento de Mami. Traía el ceño fruncido al igual que los labios, los hombros tensos y la cabeza hirviéndole.

Kyouko, en cambio, estaba recostada contra la mesa, piernas cómodas bajo el kotatsu. Ignoraba por completo el regaño de Sayaka porque era cosa de todos los días.

Le agotaba.

Más bien, Sayaka le agotaba en general últimamente.

Solo sabía quejarse. Regañaba a todo el mundo en vez de ponerse en acción ella misma.

Al principio, Kyouko reaccionaba y la mandaba al carajo, pero el tema ya era tan recurrente que a lo único que le estaba dando importancia era a su bebé quien ya comenzaba a hacerse presente dando patadas de tanto en tanto.

No sabía qué pensar respecto a su situación con la otra, como pareja. Se negaba a tomar el papel de víctima como la mayoría de las mujeres en situaciones como la que estaba viviendo, pero le desanimaba mucho el darse cuenta de que el apoyo de Sayaka era solo en las buenas y no en las malas.

Le dolía, particularmente, porque era un asunto trascendente. Era hijo de ambas, después de todo.

"¡Hey! ¿Puedes dejar de ignorarme por hoy, Kyouko?" Se sentó a su lado, una mano sobre el hombro de la chica para llamarle la atención, "esto ya está llegando demasiado lejos, ¡no te estoy pidiendo mucho! Solo come lo que tienes indicado, ¿es tan difícil?" Dijo con voz acusadora.

Esa voz que todavía lograba cabrear mínimamente a Kyouko. Un solo ojo rubí se alzó a encontrar el molesto rostro de Sayaka. "¿Y es tan difícil que vengas con una actitud menos desagradable?"

No lo dijo ofendida ni molesta, solo salió un tono extremadamente frío, uno que ya ni se reconocía.

La forma no pasó por alto para Sayaka y su mano se apartó instintivamente, como si la fueran a golpear. Estiró los labios en una línea y apartó la mirada. "No tendría por qué estar así si cooperaras."

Kyouko bufó al instante, "¿cooperar? Tú hablas de cooperar, eh." Soltó una risa contenida, contenida por semanas ante lo frustrante de la situación. "Por favor, Sayaka. No has hecho más que quejarte, ¿y vienes a exigirme que coopere?"

"Kyouko…"

"¿Uhm? Mira, si no tienes nada diferente que decir, mejor vete, Sayaka. Cuando llegue Mami comeré con ella y así dejas este drama, ¿vale? Luego le preguntas tú misma si no me crees, fin del tema."

Sayaka entornó los ojos. Kyouko había dejado de mirarla, así que no podía percatarse del furioso mar que se desataba en los orbes azules. Manos pesadas obligaron a Kyouko a voltearse y luego la zarandearon un par de veces. "¡Ya no soporto esto! Estábamos tan bien, Kyouko, ¿por qué…?"

Ella rechinó los dientes y asomó los dientes, ceño fruncido, y empujó a Sayaka logrando que esta cayera de espaldas sobre la alfombra. "¿Por qué? Ya no sé si estábamos tan bien, Sayaka. Quizás lo nuestro siempre fue algo de un momento nada más. Si fue así para ti, vale. No te obligo a estar a mi lado, no necesito alguien que solo me amargue con su presencia nada más porque tenemos un bebé. Luego puedes conocerla, ¡pero déjame en paz de una vez! Me tienes harta, más que harta."

El veneno en su voz hizo que le borboteara el estómago, como una caldera, y lágrimas de rabia se asomaron en los bordes de sus ojos.

Sayaka se apoyó con ambas manos para evitar caer de espaldas y escuchó a Kyouko en completo shock. "¿K-Kyouko…?"

"Ya me oíste. Vete. Esto ya fue demasiado." Kyouko se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla y darle espacio para pasar. Miró a Sayaka fijo a los ojos, ardiendo.

Sayaka parpadeó varias veces, sin poder comprender por completo la situación. Era como si tuviera un bloque de cemento en el estómago y ni siquiera la angustia podía pasar ante aquella masa que bloqueaba todo lo demás. Tragó pesado, buscando palabras que no hubo forma de encontrar, así que solo pudo ponerse de pie y agachar la cabeza, ojos abiertos por completo, toda su expresión rígida. Pasó por el lado de Kyouko, incapaz de alzar la mirada a verla, y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

Caminando de regreso por las calles de Mitakihara, fue cuando pudo darse cuenta de

que  
todo  
había terminado.

* * *

Homura no estaba muy a gusto con el panorama, pero ni siquiera ella podía hacer vista gorda a los últimos acontecimientos. En su sala estaban Madoka y Sayaka, la primera consolando a la segunda e intentando animarla dentro de lo posible.

No funcionaba, pero necesitaba brazos en los que apoyarse más que hablar del tema.

Las palabras de Kyouko resonaban en su cabeza y toda la culpa cayó como un balde de agua fría. Reconoció todos los momentos en los que debió haberla apoyado en vez de haber sido tan dura, pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Madoka insistía en que permanecieran ahí porque su mayor miedo era que las emociones ahogaran a su mejor amiga y el efecto se viera reflejado en el estado de su SoulGem.

Para eso, necesitaba a Homura.

Ella tenía listo su escudo con varias GriefSeeds, preparada por si eran necesarias.

También estaba preparada para darle un par de buenos golpes a Sayaka para hacerla reaccionar.

Inmersas en sus pensamientos, el sonido del teléfono de Homura logró que las tres saltaran, sin falta. Sacó el aparato y respondió al llamado de una desesperada Mami.

Tras un escueto intercambio, y a pesar de la inexpresividad de Homura, las otras dos se dieron cuenta de inmediato de que algo malo ocurría. Sus cejas se habían fruncido más que lo normal y los puños se cerraron de inmediato. Cuando acabó de comunicarse, guardó el teléfono de golpe y fue a jalar a Sayaka del hombro para arrastrarla hacia la salida, ignorando a una totalmente confundida Madoka.

Sayaka, quejándose, detuvo a la otra para exigir una explicación. Homura lo limitó a una sola oración:

"Están atrapadas en una barrera."

* * *

Sayaka llevaba el corazón en una mano, todos las dudas a un lado. Ambas transformadas, aunque normalmente le hubiese dolido el orgullo, siguió a Homura quien tenía una capacidad mucho más pulida para rastrear brujas.

El corazón le latía desesperado y los nervios tenían su cuerpo lleno de cosquillas, pero de aquellas que te recorren la espalda y se instalan permanentemente, helando el cuerpo. Saltaban por los techos para evitar –dentro de lo posible- ser vistas, y por suerte llegaron a su destino en poco tiempo.

Sayaka se adentró sin siquiera pensarlo, pero apenas lo hizo su estómago se cayó cuando vio a Kyouko y Mami sangrando. La última eliminaba como podía a los familares que se acercaban y al mismo tiempo intentaba fortalecer la barrera de Kyouko con sus listones. El tener la atención dividida no le permitía actuar como lo haría normalmente, su prioridad estando en que no dañaran más a Kyouko.

La bruja tenía la forma de una torre, similar a un faro. A pesar de que no era grande ni se veía intimidante, podía lanzar ataques en todas direcciones, así como generar más familiares casi en tiempo record en relación a todas las brujas con las que había batallado en el pasado.

Era claro el por qué no habían podido derrotarla, menos aun sin poder pelear al 100% de sus capacidades.

Su primer instinto fue el de lanzarse contra los familiares que amenazaban desde cerca, pero balas expertas detuvieron su urgencia, liberando rápidamente el perímetro y Homura aparecieron y desapareciendo constantemente.

Luego clavó su mirada en la bruja que lanzó un golpe pesado contra la barrera, mandando a volar a ambas chicas.

Eso basto para hacerle hervir la sangre y lanzarse sin pensarlo dos veces a arremeter contra ella. Seguramente fue producto del exceso de motivación, pero sus golpes se volvieron mucho más certeros, y su velocidad, la que de por sí ya la hacía de las más veloces del equipo, aumentó considerablemente. Las espadas volaban bloqueando los ataques, pero entre más se acercaba más difícil era hacerlo porque la distancia no le hacía ningún favor. Sus extremidades se fueron llenando de cortes y la sangre adornó las piernas y capa blanca de la chica.

Pero al igual que los caballeros antiguos a los que se asemejaba su uniforme, mostró estoicismo puro y separó el vínculo entre su cuerpo y la SoulGem para hacer nulo el dolor. Luego descubrió que lo más complicado al enfrentar a aquella bruja era acercarse, porque una vez llegó a su lado y encestó varios golpes poderosos, no tardó en desintegrarse de la misma forma que el laberinto.

La GriefSeed cayó con un leve "clock" sobre el suelo y Sayaka volvió su estado a la normalidad, corriendo de inmediato al lado de una herida Kyouko.

Mami la había recostado contra el suelo y un brillo dorado que desprendían sus manos le indicó que ya se encontraba curándola. Se arrodilló junto a ella, resistiendo las ganas de abrazarla, pero en cambio se inclinó hacia abajo, ambas manos tomando cada mejilla de la chica. Kyouko tenía los ojos entrecerrados, a todas luces abatida, y reaccionando con gruñidos ante algunas de las maniobras de Mami.

Sayaka encontró por fin los ojos rubí y las lágrimas cayeron de inmediato. "K-Kyouko, lo siento… Y-Yo debí estar contigo, ¡no habría pasado esto!"

Kyouko no dijo nada, no tenía la mente ahí. Aunque le doliera, su prioridad había dejado de ser Sayaka desde el momento en que supo que estaba embarazada. No se permitiría, bajo ninguna circunstancia, perder a su familia nuevamente.

La destruía tan solo pensarlo.

Así que solo rezaba mentalmente para que el bebe no hubiese recibido ningún tipo de daño. No podía ignorar complemente a Sayaka, tampoco, menos cuando ahora su rostro yacía sobre el pecho de Kyouko y su cuerpo convulsionaba por el llanto. Los sentimientos que había bloqueado de su corazón para estar estable empezar a florecer de a poco con cada lágrima que derramaba la otra. Una mano se movió automáticamente para enredar sus dedos en hebras azules y respiró profundo intentando empujar el nudo que se iba acumulando en su garganta.

No podía darse ese lujo, necesitaba estar bien, necesitaba que su alma estuviera en la mejor condición posible para que aportara a la curación propia de sus heridas.

Hasta en eso Sayaka tenía que ser egoísta. Con todo lo que acababa de pasar era Kyouko quien la consolaba y tenía que preocuparse por las dos. Pero aun contra toda su voluntad, el dolor de su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, luchando por romper la barrera que su propietaria había puesto a su alrededor, reprimiendo toda emoción negativa relacionada a Sayaka.

Golpeaba con fuerza, con insistencia…

El rostro de Sayaka se alzó, bañado en lágrimas, y fue a encontrar los labios de Kyouko, atrapándolos en un profundo beso.

Y con eso lo logró.

La barrera tembló como si sufriera un terremoto y se formaron grietas que acabaron de derrumbarse con los brazos de Sayaka que rodearon su cuerpo, apegándose.

Kyouko se vio presa del doloroso amor de golpe y regresó el abrazo desesperadamente. No recordaba hace cuántos meses había sido la última vez que recibió la potencia desatada de la pasión de Sayaka. Quizás esa era una de las razones por las que todo era más intenso y por qué se sentía derrumbar por completo.

Sayaka rompió el beso y juntos sus frentes, las gotas cayendo constantemente sobre el rostro también empapado de Kyouko. "L-Lo siento, de verdad… D-Durante todo el último tiempo no he hecho más que despreciarte y ver por mí misma. He roto promesas, te he decepcionado, pero te juro Kyouko, te juro a ti y a ese niño que no volveré a defraudarte. Pensar por un segundo que pude perderte fue suficiente para que me diera cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ti. El mundo se me ha venido abajo por completo en estos últimos días, y ruego… Ruego a quien sea que esté ahí arriba que tú puedas perdonarme. Y-Yo te amo y lo seguiré haciendo…"

Dentro de todas las cosas que Kyouko pensó que podrían ocurrir desde que terminó con Sayaka, está no estaba para nada en las opciones. Le costaba enfocar ese rostro que suplicaba, le costaba encontrar voz para hablar sin que se le saliera el corazón de la boca en el proceso por como golpeteaba con furia en su pecho.

¿Existía una respuesta adecuada para aquello?

Y es que no encontraba forma ni fundamento para rechazarla. Aun cuando fue una idiota, aun cuando la había hecho sentir horriblemente sola en los últimos meses, ella…

Ella amaba a Sayaka, también.

Se limitó a asentir y acto seguido llevó sus manos hacia la nuca de la otra y la jaló por el collar de su uniforme para besarla con la intensidad que siempre había logrado arder el alma de Sayaka.

Ambas ignoraron por completo la presencia de las otras dos Magis, Mami habiendo terminado hace pocos minutos su labor y ahora se encontraba platicando con Homura para darles espacio al par.

Sayaka, sin quererlo realmente, cubría la escena con su amplia capa manchada con sangre. Las dos chicas estaban absortas en su pequeño mundo, el que habían creído perdido y destruido para siempre.

Las tragedias nunca serían buenas, las tormentas tampoco.

Pero a veces el resultado acababa siendo personas que aprendían de ellas y eventualmente mucho más fuertes, listas para enfrentar la siguiente.

No había sido una promesa tácita, explícita, pero con cada beso y con cada abrazo, ambas hacían patente el juramento de que estarían juntas y protegerían con su vida la familia que estaban formando.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Como siempre, lamento la demora.**

 **Gracias por los reviews.**

 **Yo estoy ok, espero ustedes estén mejor. La motivación anda maso, pero disfruté escribiendo este pedido. Con algo de suerte alguien quedará satisfecho con esto, sino… Pues meh, nadie puede hacer todas las cosas bien.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
